ゾイド: The Three Tigers
by NeoAurora
Summary: Set one year after the Sky's The Limit Trilogy. Bit, Raven, and Ryss join Van and Fiona in the Guardian Force to help keep Zi safe. But, Hiltz returns and steals three ancient zoid cores, that hold the three tigers. Will Hiltz revive the powerful zoids?
1. Prologue

**ゾイド：の3つのタイガース (Zoids: The Three Tigers)**

Prologue

* * *

Set one year after the Sky's The Limit Trilogy. Zi has finally been at peace for the duration of the year, thanks to the three brave warriors who fought to keep it that way. Bit Cloud and Raven have joined the Guardian Force along with Van Flyheight. Bit has temporally given up zoid battles for the time being, he now focuses his talents in keeping Zi safe from humans who still use zoids for harmful reasons.

Raven, now a good friend of Van, has agreed to help as well. Raven earlier in the year decided not to pilot the Berserk Fury, probably because the Fury found out Raven wasn't Vega, he now pilots a familiar red Saber Tiger. He decided to give his Berserk Fury to it's rightful owner, Vega Obscura. Due to Bit and Raven's amazing skills, it didn't take long for them to become sergeants in the Guardian Force.

Along with the three warriors are their three organoids, Zeke, Shadow, and Ambient. Joining them was also the ancient zoidian Ryss with her organoid Spectular. Even though Ryss would rather hang off of Raven's arm all day, she has become quite the warrior. Ditching her Photo Zaber, she pilots a black super-custom Shield Liger Mk II. This variant mounted a pair of heavy beam cannons on its back, greatly improving its firepower and performance.

Thanks to Dr. D, he was able to make the heavy cannons lighter than they usually are. This gives the Shield Liger the abilty to move with great speed with a heavy gun on it's back, giving Ryss heavy fire power, but also the ability to move about at good speed. Van couldn't be happier that his new best friends joined him in the Guardian Force. Now, what's the story behind the three tigers.

* * *

By the year ZAC 2230, there have been no wars in decades, instead Zoids are owned by private citizens and fight each other in arena battles. Two large Zoid manufacturing corporations, ZOITEC and Zi-Arms, have become considerable powers on Zi. The two corporations discover the cores of three ancient tiger Zoids, and recreate them as new machines. ZOITEC creates the first one, the Whitz Tiger. Zi-Arms countered with their own new Zoid, the Dekalt Dragon. The two corporations clash over the ownership of the remaining two cores.

ZOITEC succeeds in creating another Zoid from the second core, the Rayse Tiger. Zi-Arms responded by recreating the third core as the Brastle Tiger, and launching an attack on ZOITEC. With the data they gain from the attack, they combine the three cores and use them to recreate a Death Saurer. Unfortunately, the Death Saurer goes berserk and attacks the Zi-Arms forces, destroying the Dekalt Dragon. The three Tigers join forces to fight the Death Saurer. By using their various abilities, they are able to destroy it, ending the threat. The tigers then vanish, returning "back into legends.

* * *

The Whitz Wolf is a Wolf-type Zoid, created by the ZOITEC Corporation. A formidable Zoid in its own right, the Whitz Wolf is very fast and agile, comparable to the Liger Zero. Its triple ion boosters give it tremendous acceleration, as well as the ability to leap long distances. The Zoid also carries a pair of long-range beam cannons which give it a reasonable offensive punch. The Whitz Wolf is not heavily armoured, instead relying more on its speed to avoid harm.

The Rayse Tiger is a Tiger-type Zoid created by the ZOITEC corporation, using one of the three ancient Tiger-Zoid cores discovered in ZAC 2230. Unlike the earlier Whitz Tiger, ZOITEC scientists were able to completely recreate the ancient Tiger Zoid core in a single body. Already fast and agile, the Zoid's abilities are further enhanced by the special Ray-Absorbing Panels built into its body. These panels absorb energy from incoming weapons fire and channel it through the Zoid's systems into the fangs. This allows it to unleash a devastating attack known as the Explode Bite, which is capable of disabling Iron Kong or Gojulas-sized Zoids in a single blow. The Brastle Tiger is a Tiger-type Zoid, created by the Zi-Arms corporation from one of the three ancient Tiger-Zoid cores discovered in ZAC 2230. Like its rival, the Rayse Tiger, Brastle Tiger mounts a unique weapons system.

The Brastle Tiger is able to absorb heat from the atmosphere around it, and then channel the heat through its various weapons. As a result, it carries a devastating array of weapons, making it far more dangerous then other Zoids of its size. Mounting ten Thermic Beam Cannons, as well as numerous other weapon systems, the Brastle Tiger is capable of taking on almost any opponent. This system does have one drawback; the Brastle Tiger has an enormous heat signature, making it nearly impossible to hide. However, its high speed, huge weapons array and thick armour mean that the Zoid can usually handle anything that comes its way. Unusually for a land-based Zoid, the Brastle Tiger features an ejection seat built into the cockpit.

* * *

Moving now into the present, now the year ZAC 3008. The story surrounds Bit, Van, and Raven as they are sent out on a mission to discover and reclaim the Three Tigers which the cores have been stolen from the Guardian Force by "The Zoid Hunters". A bunch of ruthless warriors who steal or gather zoid cores to recreate ancient zoids. If the zoid hunters were to recreate this zoids these zoids, they could have unlimited power. The warriors have been searching for the zoid hunters for many weeks, but this time around, the zoid hunters have kept their base very well hidden on the desert. Bit, Raven, Van, and Ryss along with their organoids, have settled in a small city in the middle of a desert to find any leads on where the secret base might be.


	2. Desert Winds

**第1章：砂漠の風 (Chapter 1: Desert Winds)**

* * *

The hot desert sun shined down over a dune covered graveyard. Hundreds of sleeper zoids lied motionless as the desert winds began slowly burring them in the sand beneath them. A warrior dressed in a military uniform, stood apon a dune looking at the soon to be covered sleepers. Winds blew his blonde hair across his face into his emerald green eyes. Beside him stood a red mechanical figure, his red body along with his with green eyes with a thagomizer on his tail, shined in the sun. The organoid named Ambient stood closely to his new partner, Ambient remembers nothing of Hiltz, due to Hiltz death, a huge emotional breakdown forced his memory to disappear.

Ambient used to be a cold and merciless, although unlike Shadow's wild nature, Ambient is more cunning and wily. Ambient is the Organoid who killed Raven's parents. Ambient's abilities are an extension of the base metamorphosis ability possessed by all Organoids; he is able to tap directly into a Zoid's core and bring out its full potential instantly. After being with Bit for over a year now, Bit has transformed Ambient into loving organoid, although Ambient still remains one of the most dangerous organoids alive, beside Shadow.

Bit and Ambient were on the outskirts of the small town looking at what could have been. All of these defenseless sleeper zoids were destroyed by the zoid hunters. To Bit this was another group of zoid warriors using their zoids for useless actions.

"The zoid hunters, nothing but a bunch of punks." Bit said to himself.

Ambient nodded and Bit's response. Bit and Ambient soon turned and headed back for the town, as he was walking back, gazed jeeps drove passed him with passengers greeting him. This was one of the main reasons Bit joined the Guardian Force, being a celebrity was not for Bit, he just loved to battle, the fact of being a celebrity was just extra exposure he didn't need. One of the main people could understand that was Leena, even though she loved the spotlight.

* * *

A large figure stomped over to Bit and kicked up a huge pile of sand over is entire body, giving him the appearance of a sand snowman. Ambient let out a small chuckle and turned away from Bit. The blonde warrior shook the sand off of him and looked up at the culprit of kicking the sand, it was the Liger Zero. Bit shook his head at him and removed the sand from the places in his body that were covered. Once Bit dusted himself off, the liger lowered his hand and opened the cockpit. Bit dusted the remainder of the sand and jumped in the seat and strapped himself in. The white liger lifted his head and leaped into a sprint as Ambient flew along side.

Inside of the cockpit, Bit gave a small smirk as he looked at a picture of the team he taped to the console. Leena of course stood in the front, as Brad, Toros, and Jamie stood in the back with big smiles. His attention was diverted off of the picture when the liger detected something in the distance. It was a lone Helkat standing in the middle of the desert, but it was standing next to a metal object sticking out of the sand. More than likely it was trying to hide something. A small smirk went across Bit's face, knowing what he was about to do. The liger zero crouched down and began to growl. Bit placed his hands around the controls and powered the liger foward. The Helkat looked up at the charging Liger, at that moment, the Helkat's stealth shield activated.

* * *

The Liger Zero dug it's paws into the sand and paused. Bit leaned forward in his seat and began pressing buttons on the liger's console. Bit activated his new sophisticated anti-optical camouflage system that allows pilots to see zoids who use camouflage. He watched as the Helkat darted in a zig zag formation to try to psych out the warrior in the strange white liger. Beside the liger zero, Ambient landed on a small sand dune a few meters away from the charging Helkat. Strange enough, it seemed the Helkat was operating on an automatic battle system.

Bit sat content in the cockpit and waited for the Helkat to come close enough a close-range attack. As the Helkat galloped towards Bit, a reflected light shined off of a dune on the far left. Bit looked over towards it as the light made dual flashes. Instantly, the Helkat was hit by two powerful blast. The first hit lifted the zoid off of the ground, and the second launched it further into the air until it crashed into the ground. Bit looked to his left to see a black Shield Liger walking over to him. Bit folded his arms and watched as Ryss popped up on his screen.

"Was was that for, I had it!" Bit puffed.

"You were taking to long." Ryss shrugged, as she moved her blue hair from her face.

Bit cringed as a blue Blade Liger, and a red Zaber Fang walked up beside him.

"What were you doing, polishing your fingernails?" Van laughed.

"Don't tease Van, it's ok for men to polish their fingernails. Using clear polish of course." Fiona defended, sitting behind Van.

"I don't think so." Raven smirked.

"I did it once, Leena told me about it. It's no big deal." Bit lowered his eyes to the console.

"Sure." Raven sat back in his seat.

* * *

Bit ignored the pilots and proceeded to the metal objecting sticking out of the sand that the Helkat was guarding. The liger lowered it's head and let Bit out of the cockpit, Ambient quickly darted over and stood next to him. He was soon joined by Van, Raven, Fiona, and Ryss, along with their organoids. Bit walked over to the flat metal object to see it resembled a hatch, it was partially opened. Bit grazed his brown glove over the sand covered hatch and began to wipe the sand away from it. He placed his hands under the hatch and began to pull upwards, but the hatch didn't budge. He stood up and scratched his head.

"Huh, I think it might be locked." Bit looked over at Van.

"I have an idea, maybe the hatch is to strong for you." Raven teased.

"You have no room to talk, Joyce." Bit exposed Raven's real name.

Raven rolled his eyes and turned away from Bit, knowing his name was girly.

"C'mon Bit, his parents were just intoxicated, they didn't know what they named him." Ryss came to Raven's rescue.

The organoids had enough of their partners talking, Ambient walked over to Bit shoved him out of the way. He called over to Shadow, Zeke, and Spectular to help him lift the hatch. The three organoids walked over and placed their small, but powerful arms under the hatch. In unison, they activated all of their forms of flight, and forced it downward. Zeke, Ambeint, and Spectular's boosters blew sand across the plains onto their partner's bodies, a little pay back if you will. The hatch flew open and exposed a staircase going downward.

"Good work pal." Bit placed his hand on Ambient's warm boosters.

Van walked over beside Bit and flashed a light from a flashlight down into the staircase.

"You think this is the base?" Van asked.

"We won't know until we get down there." Raven walked over.

The warriors nodded to themselves and to their organoids. They gathered together their flashlights and ventured down into the staircase.

* * *

Once inside of the underground base, there was no need to use their flashlights. Lights above began to radiate over the the warriors. Van and Zeke took the lead of the team as the others followed. Van looked along the walls to see it was a former military base. More than likely the zoid hunters took over this base once the war was over, typical in zoid hunters. Van was about to press on, but Zeke stopped him with his arm. The white organoid paused and seemed to be listening for something. He soon turned at Van let out a low growl, which Van understood. Van turned at Raven and spoke to him.

"Two tangos, in the next corridor." Van informed.

"The dance?" Bit looked clueless.

"No you... ... ..., no Bit. Two tangos meaning, two enemies." Raven whispered loudly.

"Oh." Bit nodded.

"And yet, he's great warrior." Van shrugged at Bit.

The team walked down the corridor until they came to a three-way split corridor. Raven sighed to himself at the sight of this.

"Ok look's like we better split up. Bit, you and Ambient go down corridor A. Raven, Shadow, you take corridor C. Fiona, and Ryss will go with me down corridor B." Van explained.

"Why you get all the back up? Me and Raven gotta go by ourselves." Bit complained.

"You have your organoids with you." Van folded his arms.

"So." Bit shrugged.

Van shook his head and went down his selected corridor, as Ryss, Fiona, Zeke, and Spectular followed. Raven nodded at Bit and also went down his corridor.

"Well pal, we better check this out." Bit looked at Ambient.

* * *

As Bit and Ambient walked down the corridor, he had forgotten all about the two tangos, that Zeke forgot to mention where. Bit didn't know it, but he was walking straight into them, that is until Ambient detected them first. The red organoid heard a faint sound of footsteps, Ambient began looking around the corridor for something to hide behind. He found a couple of oil drums, he swung his tail and launched Bit behind the drums, he soon joined him behind them.

"Do you believe in gentle?" Bit whispered.

Ambient growled something to Bit in response. "Don't take that tone with me." Bit stood up. Ambeint sunk his claws in Bit's jacket and yanked him downward.

The two of them grew quiet when the footsteps grew louder, until the two warriors made their appearance. The men seemed exactly what Bit thought zoid hunters looked like. They had a rugged looked, and prickly some what shaved beards. Both of them had marks on their faces, similar to the ones Van, and Raven have. Bit and Ambient knew once the men walked by the drums, they'd see them. Bit gave Ambient a few hand signals and nodded.

Ambient smiled and squinted his green eyes. At that moment, Ambient revealed himself from the oil drums and lunged at the two zoid hunters. For Ambient, this didn't take long, he rendered his victims motionless with a few swift and powerful blows from his thagomizer on the ends of his tail. Once the soldiers fell to the ground, Ambient covered their mouths to prevent any calls to the other zoid hunters.

* * *

Bit stood up from the oil drums and walked over to the hunters. He crouched down to them and began to smile.

"Hi yah." Bit smiled.

One hunter looked at him with disgust, as the other was just wanting to be let go by this organoid.

"Alright Ambient, let em up." Bit stood back up.

Ambient looked over at Bit wondering why would he let them up.

"Don't worry, you keep an eye on them." Bit nodded.

Ambient removed his claws from the warrior's mouths and yanked them by their shirt collars. The two warriors wanting nothing more than to take down this young warrior, but being that an organoid was behind them, they decided to stay put.

"Now I'm gonna ask you some real simple question, and I want some real simple answers. Where are the three zoid cores?" Bit got in the warrior's faces.

"Bite me, simple enough." One warrior spoke.

Ambient growled and stomped on his foot. The warrior grabbed his foot as he bit down on his bottom lip.

"Who are you working for?" Bit grabbed the warrior's shirt.

"Go to hell." The other warrior angered.

Bit put his head down and squinted his right eye. In anger as well, Ambient bit down on the warrior's shoulder.

"Ow!" He screamed.

"Now he can take your shoulder off, but I'll call him off if you tell me who you're working for." Bit shrugged.

"Hiltz, were working for Hiltz." The warrior strained to talk from Ambient's grip.

"Hiltz is dead." Bit said.

"Uh, no he isn't. We just talked to him a few days ago." The warrior with the swollen foot spoke.

"You're coming with us." Bit walked away.

"No way!" The warrior with the injured shoulder. Ambient lifted his tail and smacked them in the warrior's heads, rendering them unconscious.


	3. Deadly Information

**Chapter 2: Deadly Information**

* * *

The warrior's vision began to clear, one of the warriors looked to his right to see his shoulder was bandaged. He looked up to see a blue organoid with yellow eyes staring at him. The man folded his lips in fear, but the organoid soon left to walk back over to a young girl with blue hair.

"What's going on here?" The warrior asked.

Van looked over at the man and walked over to him. He bent down to his level and looked into his dull eyes.

"What are you guys names?" Van asked.

"No way warrior. Just because you flash a badge doesn't mean I have to say anything, I have my rights." The warrior with the swollen foot angered.

Raven grew impatient and grabbed him by his collar.

"Then how about you exercise your right of the first amendment, for freedom of speech, now talk!" Raven shouted.

"Drop dead." He frowned in Raven's face.

"Not if you do it first." Raven angered.

"Raven, remember, you're a different person." Ryss placed her hand on Raven's shoulder.

Raven cringed and walked away from the warrior. The rugged warrior held his head up and spoke.

"Were looking for that red organoid." The warrior looked over at Ambient.

"Ambient, what do you want with him?" Bit asked.

"He's our mission. Hiltz gave us simple instructions, find his red organoid, and bring him back." He spoke.

"I thought I killed Hiltz." Vam shrugged.

"You thought you can kill an ancient zoidian with a simple stab." The warrior looked at Van.

"Why does Hiltz want Ambient?" Van grew serious.

"For one thing, it's his organoid, and second of all. Without Ambient, we can revive the zoid cores." The warrior informed.

"No way, Hiltz used Ambient for the wrong reasons, he doesn't deserve him back. I will make sure that doesn't happen." Bit tensed up.

"Oh we'll see about that, Ambient may not remember Hiltz or what he turned him into, but an organoid's memory can be brought back. Given the right mental boost of course." The warrior smirked.

"Stay away from my organoid." Bit became serious.

"Where's the base?" Van asked.

"I don't know, Hiltz may have grouped us up, but even he's not stupid enough to tell me where the real base is. We were given strict orders to find Ambient, once we do. Hiltz comes to us, we don't go to him. Hiltz is a ghost, you'll never find him or the base that has the zoid cores. It's as simple as that." The warrior smiled.

* * *

Bit heard enough from this unknown warrior, he walked outside from a small building into the desert, as Ambient followed. Bit sat down on a dune and began to think.

_'What if Ambient remembers Hiltz. He might revert to his old self, his violent, ruthless self.'_ Bit thought.

Bit knew he had to do what ever took to never let Ambient remember Hiltz. Raven soon walked outside with Shadow and joined Bit in the sand.

"What are thinking about?" Raven asked.

"Nothing." Bit lied.

"Doesn't sound like nothing in your voice." Raven read into Bit.

"I'm worried about Ambient, I know you can't stand him, but I don't know." Bit shrugged.

"Even though I have my reason to dislike Ambient, you're his friend now. It's up to you to protect Ambient when he can't defend himself. Take me for example, I'd die for Shadow, and he'd die for me, I know cause he did." Raven explained.

With Bit being new to this whole having an organoid thing, Raven understood how scary it could be being responsible for what happens to Ambient. Raven left Bit to himself and went back inside the small building. Bit stood up from the hot sand and began to think... ...again. There was a person he knew east of their position. If anyone knew a clue where the base was, it will be him. With that information, Bit rushed back inside of the building, where went directly to Van.

"Van I know a place where we might get some info on Hiltz's base." Bit smiled.

"Please Bit, share with the class." Van smirked.

"Stoller." Bit smiled.

"Your dad? How could he possibly know where the base is?" Van asked.

"He might not know where the base is, but he can definitely lead us in the right direction." Bit sat down in a chair.

Van put his hand over his mouth and rubbed his upper lip.

"You lead the way Bit." Van shrugged. Bit nodded and smiled.

* * *

The next morning, Raven tossed out the two zoid hunters, not to mention he and Shadow beat them into a pulp and left them in the desert. In town, Van was unfolding a map to know where exactly Stoller was. Since Stoller moved around a lot, it was hard to pin point him. Bit though, knew exactly where Stoller was, he just needed to be pointed in the right direction. Van ran is finger down a few lines on the map and tapped his finger.

"Is this where Stoller is?" Van asked.

"Possibly." Bit said.

"Possibly? We don't need _'possibly'_ we need you to know." Raven angered.

"Are you always stressed out, calm down. Trust me, he's there." Bit looked at Raven.

Van folded his map and placed it in his back pocket. He soon left the group and walked to a concession stand. He talked to the clerk for a few seconds until he handed Van a bottle of Milk.

"I don't want this milk!" Van shouted.

"Why not, it's what you asked for." The clerk spoke.

"It's lumpy." Van pointed to the milk.

"There ain't nothing wrong with that milk, shake it up!" The clerk yelled.

"S-shake it up, it's still... ...never mind." Van walked away.

"So much for cold glass of milk." Van walked towards the Blade Liger.

Ryss looked at Fiona and shook her head, knowing Van is so childish. She soon turned around and jumped into her Shield Liger, as Spectular joined her. The warriors strapped themselves in and headed south to find Stoller.

* * *

Later on, about sixty-seven miles south of the small town, the warriors had been traveling none stop. It was time for a rest. They stopped in the middle of the semi-warm desert, it going to be dark soon, so the heat some what sub-sided. Once Fiona hopped out of the Blade Liger, she spreads out a blanket Van's sister made for them. She lied down on the blanket and made a sigh of relief. Van soon joined her on the blanket and took a sip out of his canteen. Van looked to his left to see Bit flicking his fingernails.

"What, is your fingernail polish chipping?" Van teased once more.

"No, I don't talk about your gay ponytail." Bit spoke.

Raven and Ryss sat a few yards laughing nearby.

"It's not a ponytail, this is a warrior's trademark where I come from." Van pointed to his ponytail.

"Well I have news for you. We ain't in your village, so out here, that's gay. Take Raven's hairstyle for instance, it looks like he just woke up with it, it's fashionable, yours, is just plain sweet." Bit laughed.

The laughter filled the desert, but it was quickly halted when Ryss saw something in the distance. She grabbed Raven's binoculars and looked through them. She gasped as she saw three grey Warsharks looking right back at her. She watched as the dove under the sand and began making their way towards them.

"Raven, Warsharks are coming." Ryss tugged on Raven's shirt.

"What!" Raven stood.

"They just dove under the sand." Ryss feared.

"I don't see... ..." Bit sentence was cut short when a Warshark launched out of the sand and dove back into the sand.

"Showtime Zeke!" Van jumped to his feet.

Zeke smiled and activated his boosters. He torpedoed off the ground and turned into his energy form, he then locked into the Blade Liger hugging the zoid core. Van and Fiona hopped in the Blade Liger and strapped themselves in.

"I hate Warsharks." Bit moaned as he jumped in the Liger Zero.

"Stop being a baby, you sissy." Raven jumped in the saber.

"Sissy, if anybodies a... ...calm down Bit, these things happen." Bit breathed in and out.

* * *

The warsharks dug into the sand and jolted from under the warrior's zoids feet. The Liger Zero jumped to his feet to avoid begin knocked over. Bit saw a warshark in front of him and charged for it, but as soon as it got to it, it dove under the sand.

"Where'd you go." Bit looked around.

Bit attention was diverted by a beeping sound on his radar. A red arrows was approaching him from the rear.

"Oh no you don't!" Bit turned the Liger around.

Below the sand, a warshark tunneled out of the sand and fired it's torpedoes. The missiles reflected in Bit's eyes, he jerked the controls of the Liger and evaded the two torpedoes, by running in between them. Once cleared of the torpedoes, the liger's claws began to glow.

"Strike Laser Claw!" Bit shouted.

The Liger leaped into the air and drew back it's left arm, a glowing swipe then tripped across the warshark's back. The warshark dropped on the ground and began to spark. The white liger soared through the air until landing in the sand. Bit breathed out nervous air and looked to his left to see a warshark being tortured by a red saber tiger.

Bit could hear Raven laughing in the cockpit, as the red saber's paw smashed into the warshark's body. Right of Raven, Van activated his shield and charged for a warshark that had gone airborne. The pinkish shield soon smashed into the warshark's head, making it bounce off of the shield, it soon landed behind Van and began to spark.

* * *

The three warriors dropped out of their zoids and walked over to the three warsharks. Van walked ahead of Bit and Van and cracked over the cockpit. Like once before, the zoids were operating on an automatic battle system, probably designed by a genius, but who? It would take someone with an awesome IQ to design a battle system like this. Van stood up from the warshark and turned at Bit and Raven, and shrugged. Ryss and Fiona stood near another warshark, Fiona noticed that the warshark was programmed to attack any zoid in the area. Fiona then noticed a serial number that was written on the program. Fiona snatched the program out of the cockpit's console and raced over to Van.

"Van, can you run this serial number?" She asked.

Van turned around and gave Fiona a dumb expression. "Why?" Van asked.

"We can find out where these programs were made. That means if we find the manufacture, we find the base." Fiona explained.

"You're a genius." Van took the program from Fiona's palm and jumped into his Blade Liger.

Van then pulled up an information screen on the console, and began typing in the serial number. Van had to wait a few seconds until the computer found a match.

"I got it! This chip belongs to ZOITEC corporation." Van informed.

"Isn't that one of the companies that re-created the Three Tigers?" Bit asked from the ground.

"Yeah, but if I found a fingerprint on the chip, I can cross exam it to find out who made it. Good thing you were wearing gloves Fiona." Van smiled.

Fiona blushed and twisted her body in a sem- circle.

"I have a match, the fingerprint belongs to... ... ... ... ... ... Dr. D." Van looked confused.


	4. Detour

**Chapter 3: Detour**

Van sat back in his seat dumb-founded, he never would have thought that a guy like Dr. D. would work for Hiltz. This couldn't be true, Dr. D may be off his rock on a regular basis, but he's no bad guy. The entire time, Bit was on the ground confused. He had no idea who Dr. D was, let alone if he's good or bad. He scratched his head and looked over at Ambient, who looked back. Bit looked up to see Van jumping out of the Blade Liger, he wiped the sand off of his pants and walked towards Raven.

"Change of plans, we'll have to find Stoller later. Dr. D is more important right now." Van spoke.

Bit frowned, but he knew this Dr. D must have had valuable information about the zoid cores.

"Where is he?" Raven asked.

"The serial number also pulled up the location of the chip. It was made in Redrock Ridge." Van spoke.

"There's nothing out there but, rocks." Bit shrugged.

"There's more to that ridge than meets the eye." Van walked back to his Blade Liger.

Bit puffed and jogged his way to the Liger Zero.

"Well pal, here we go again." Bit spoke to the liger.

The Liger growled in excitement. Bit jumped in the cockpit and told Ambient to take a ride on the Liger's back. Once the warriors assembled themselves, they headed for Redrock Ridge.

* * *

Far away, in a secret base in the Redrock Ridge, a familar read headed man walked into a sliding door. We wiped the dust and sand residue off of his clothes and walked over to a grunt, who was hard at work on a keyboard. The grunt noticed a shadow beside him and looked upwards.

"Hiltz sir, how can I help you?" The grunt stood up.

"Where's the Dr. D?" Hiltz spoke coldly.

"In the lab, where you told us to put him." The grunt sounded nervous.

Hiltz turned around walked out of the door, and headed for the lab. He walked down the corridors, by passing other zoid hunters on the way. He came to a staircase and began to walk down them, he soon came to a Plexiglas door. He looked through it to see a man sitting at a desk fiddling with one of the three tiger's zoid cores. Hiltz walked through the door and quietly walked up behind the man.

"Status report Dr. D.?" Hiltz asked.

The man with the grey hair turned around and rolled his eyes.

"This zoid core will not work with an organoid's power." Dr. D. spoke.

Hiltz sighed and looked down at the floor.

"What about my Death Stinger?" Hiltz asked.

"Ready for combat." Dr. D. turned back towards his work.

Hiltz nodded and turned to walk away, until Dr. D. spoke. "Ambient's better off."

Hiltz paused in his steps and turned towards Dr. D. "You wanna run that by me again." Hiltz turned serious.

"That organoid of yours is better with a new partner. Ambient deserves to be loved, not to be used for warfare." Dr. D. grew bold.

Hiltz laughed to himself and walked towards Dr. D. "You're funny old man, very comical. Let me clarify something you." Hiltz got in Dr. D.'s face.

"Once I find the warrior that has Ambient. I'm going to take my organoid back, and when I do, I'm gonna tell Ambient to kill that warrior, and you. When it's all said and done, I'll be on top, and you'll be dead." Hiltz drew back from Dr. D.'s face and proceeded to the door.

* * *

Miles away from the hidden base, Van leaded the warriors towards Redrock Ridge. Although, Bit didn't want to expose Ambient to this so-called hidden base. If Ambient recovers his memory, he could easily return Hiltz, and also try to kill Bit. Bit dismissed the thought, and kept his attention on what was in front of him. On top of the Liger Zero. Ambient was standing on the ion boosters, observing the land around.

His attention was soon diverted by a figure in the distance, he saw ledges of scarlet colored rocks and such. Ambient then paused, right before his eyes, he began to a have a flashback. Second by second, Ambient began to regain bits and pieces of his memory. Ambient saw a red-head man, he was a friend, or his partner. He had been brought to this place before, it was beginning to come back, but before he could remember everything, it was cut off.

Ambient lowered his head and began to shake it, as he looked up, an object jolted from the sand. Bit shrieked and dodged the figure. The Liger turned around to see what jolted from the sand. A giant blue, red, and silver claw flew from the sand. The sand began to swirl around like a whirlpool.

To avoid being sucked in, the white liger jumped back to the Blade Liger. Bit and the others watched as a large scorpion like tail raised from the sand, sand began to fall from the tail. The figure then launched itself from the sand, exposing it'self, of course, it was the Death Stinger. Van and Raven semi-dropped their mouths open.

"You can't be serious." Van spoke.

"No, I think it's pretty serious." Bit shrugged.

* * *

The Death Stinger wiggled it's legs and turned towards the warriors. It raised it's tail and without warning, it fired it's AZ 930 mm Double-Barrelled Shock Gun. Bit, Raven, and Van moved out of the way of the blast, but Ryss stayed put. She aimed her beam cannons and fired at the shock cannon's blasted. From a distance, Spectular watched as the two blasted rocketed towards each other before colliding. The collision erupted into a huge shock-wave, which flew Ryss's Shield Liger backwards, along with the other warriors.

"What is this thing?" Bit asked as he got the Liger Zero back on his feet.

"We'll explain later, just run!" Van darted the Blade Liger towards the Ridge.

"We can't just run away." Bit spoke.

"Yes we can." Ryss ran pasted Bit. Bit puffed and ran after his fellow warriors, with ease they out ran the Death Stinger. Van soon lost eye contact with the Death Stinger and stopped a few hundred yards away from the Ridge, Raven, Ryss, and Bit soon caught up. Ambient soon had another flashback, it was about the Death Stinger. He remembered in some way he helped create it. More images raced across his mind, too fast for him to comprehend. The flashback stopped, and left Ambient dizzy.

"Ambient, you ok?" Bit asked.

Ambient looked up at the liger zero and nodded.

"Ok, I think were in the clear, we should res... ... ... ...does any anybody hear a charging sound?" Van stopped in mid-sentence.

* * *

Raven and Ryss stopped breathing hard and began to see something in the distance. It was a small light, that grew bigger, and bigger until it was identified, a charged particle cannon.

"Take cover!" Raven shouted.

The four zoids crouched to their feet and hoped the beam would pass over head, which it did, but the force of the blast lifted them off the ground into a rock wall. Bit cringed has his body was thrown against the cockpit. Across from Bit, Ambient grew tired of this over-sized scorpion. He blasted his boosters and blasted into the air. Bit watched as his organoid changed into his energy form and flew towards the Death Stinger. A bright light flashed as Ambient fused with the Death Stinger.

"What is that crazy organoid doing?" Raven raised his saber tiger. The Death Stinger's eyes became dull and collapsed to the sand. Ambient jumped out of the zoid and raced towards the Liger Zero. Bit jumped out of his zoid and walked towards Ambient.

"You the truth Ambient." Bit smiled.

The rest of the warriors gathered around Bit and shook their heads. Raven rolled his eyes and leaned against a rock, once he did, the rock gave way, and Raven fell on the ground. Raven lifted himself off the ground to see he had opened a passage way. "I think I found the entrance to the base." Raven pointed.

"Good work Raven. Everyone stay close." Van walked into the base.

"No problem." Ryss grabbed Raven's arm.

* * *

The warriors and their organoids stepped lightly through the base. Inside, the ridge was completely hollow, filled with nothing but long titanium hallways, with doors on each side every few yards. In front of Van, Zeke smelled a familiar scent, the smell of Hiltz. Zeke paused in mid-step, and whipped open one of the doors. He grabbed Van by his neck collar and threw hid in the empty room. This scent forced the other organoids to hide their human companions.

"Don't push me." Bit pointed to Ambient. Ambient snickered and shoved Bit into the room. Once they were all in the room, Spectular closed the door with her tail. In silence, Raven wiggled himself from Shadow's grip and looked out the small glass window of the door. He watched as Hiltz himself walked passed the door, but then, he stopped. Raven's eyes grew big and hid himself behind the door.

Outside of the door, Hiltz gave a small smirk, and continued down the hallway. Raven let out a small sigh of relief and wiped his forehead. "You gonna get us caug... ... ...ow!" Bit whispered as Ambient jolted his tail into Bit's side to tell him to 'shut-up'. Bit pushed Ambient away with his hand and crawled over to the door. He put his hand over the door handle and opened the door, once he thought it was safe, Bit walked out into the hallway.

"Were in the clear." Bit held his thumb.

The rest nodded and got to their feet, Ambient uncurled his tail and prepared to walk to his partner, until. A hand grabbed Bit by his hair and pulled him out of sight. Ambient feared for the worst and rushed outside of the room to see the same red-headed man in his flashback. The man had Bit by the throat, squeezing harder. Ambient roared to get the man's attention.

"Ambient." The man spoke.


	5. Memory Lane

****

第4章：メモリ車線 (Chapter 4: Memory Lane)

* * *

Hiltz dropped Bit to the floor, and kicked him across the waxed floor. Bit slid to Ambient's feet, gasping for air. The rest of the warriors soon rushed out of the room. Hiltz gave a small laugh as the warriors cornered him. One the floor, Bit was still holding his throat from Hiltz's death grip. Ambient bent down and wrapped his small arms around Bit's waist, he pulled Bit to his feet and stood him up straight. This made Hiltz very uncomfortable, the fact that Ambient treated this human better than Ambient treated him. Ignoring the fact that Bit was injured, Van pushed him and drew his pistol.

"Alright Hiltz, if you come quietly, I won't use force." Van ordered.

Hiltz raised his eyebrows and began to laugh, he shook his head and folded his arms.

"Uh, no no no Van. If you come quietly, we won't us force." Hiltz corrected.

Raven pushed past Bit and drew his pistol as well. "What are you going on about?" Raven angered.

"You expect to leave here with me as a prisoner. How on Zi will you get passed my security, like the security behind you." Hiltz directed his eyes behind the warriors.

In the back of the group, Ryss and Fiona turned to see zoid hunters pointing their various weapons at their faces.

"Aint this bought a b... ..."

"Ryss, this isn't the time." Fiona censored Ryss.

Van and Raven lowered their guns and threw them on the floor, Bit, Ryss, and even Fiona dropped their handguns also, but that wasn't enough for Hiltz.

"Awe uh, magazines too." Hiltz ordered.

The warriors reached in their additional pockets and threw their clips at Hiltz's feet.

"Men, secure the warriors, and their organoids, but leave me with Bit and Ambient." Hiltz demanded as he gave a smirk.

The zoid hunters grabbed hold of Ryss and Fiona and pulled them away, kicking and screaming.

"Let go of me, Spectular, run!" Ryss shouted.

The blue organoid looked over to her partner and frowned. Spectular avoided the risk of being shot and darted towards Hiltz. He ducked at the blue organoid flew overhead, followed by Shadow and Zeke. The zoid hunters grabbed their weapons and prepared to chase after them.

"Let them go, we don't need them." Hiltz stood up.

* * *

Ambient let out a vicious growl at the familiar man. Bit placed his hand on Ambient's back to calm him down. Bit turned around to see his friends being dragged out of sight, but a couple of zoid hunters surrounded Bit and Ambient. Hiltz walked over to them and frowned. Ambient grew more tense as the zoidian stood close to him, Hiltz gave a half smile at Ambient.

"You don't remember me, do you?" Hiltz asked.

Ambient showed his silver teeth with anger. "Oh, Ambient. You'll remember me, one way or another. Take Bit to Dr. D's holding lab, and restrain this organoid." Hiltz grew serious.

"Ambient run!" Bit shouted, as he bashed his elbow in a zoid hunter's face.

Ambient turned to Hiltz and roared, he activated his boosters and head-butted Hiltz across the hallway. He used his tail to swipe Bit's gun to his feet, Bit picked up the gun and fired four rounds into the four zoid hunters. They fell to the floor in pain, and began to scream. Hiltz was not about to let his prize escape, he scrambled to his feet and pounced on one of the gun Van dropped. He aimed at the back of Bit's leg, and fired.

Before Bit could know what just happened, a swift object struck his calf. Bit screamed dropped to the floor. At the sight of this, Ambient stopped in mid-run, sliding a bit from the waxed floor. He doubled back to Bit and looked at his wound, he growled and looked up at Hiltz. He roared and began to charge for him. Hiltz pulled a small object from his pocket, which looked like a car remote, except with a blue button on the very top. He pressed his thumb down to activate the item. The item in Hiltz's hand let out a small EMP, temporarily rendering Ambient motionless. The red organoid lost it's footing and dropped to the floor sliding to Hiltz's feet.

"It didn't have to be this way Ambient." Hiltz shook his head.

* * *

A few minutes later, Bit was thrown into a wall of a strange room. He turned around to see Hiltz standing over him. Bit turned away from him and gripped his injured leg. Bit had never been shot before, and he never wanted to feel this kind of pain again, although Hiltz didn't think that way. Hiltz bent down to Bit's eye level and pointed the gun at his head.

"You know how if feels to die Bit, I do. It's no fun, now I could easily pull this trigger, and I'll never have to see you again, but I wanna see you squirm kid." Hiltz smiled.

The ancient zoidian stood up and fired a round into Bit's shoulder. Bit screamed and placed his hand over his left shoulder.

"Its better off if you bleed out, makes you suffer more, I know, the pain's unbearable isn't it. It'll go away soon, and as in soon, I mean when you die. Now will excuse me, my organoid and I have a date with a zoid core. Goodbye, Bit Cloud." Hiltz smirked as he headed towards the door.

"I'm gonna kill you, I swear I'm gonna kill you." Bit mumbled.

"Haven't you heard Bit, I'm already dead." Hiltz walked out of the room.

"Leave Ambient alone!" Bit shouted through the door.

Bit placed his forehead on the cold floor and began to feel cold. He tried to get up and stand, but his wounded leg wouldn't allow it. He began to crawl across the floor, only using his right arm, and left leg. He soon wanted to give up, the pain was too much to handle, but he couldn't let Ambient down. Bit grabbed hold of the door handle and pulled himself up off the floor, and began to search for a medical supply room.

* * *

Likewise to the time Bit was injured, Shadow, Zeke, and Spectular re-entered the base. The three organoids quietly walked down the corridors to avoid the risk of begin caught. Shadow took the lead and guided the other two organoids through the base. He stopped to sniff the air to try to get a smell from Raven, but instead he received an over powering smell, the smell of blood. Shadow turned at Zeke and Spectular to see if they smelled it too, likewise. Shadow followed his nose down the west corridor, until he came to a trail of blood. Shadow made a small growl and leaded the other two organoids down the trail.

A few moments later, the trail came to an end, which lead to a body. Shadow walked over to the body and looked at it for a few seconds until finding out who it was. Bit twitched his arm and rolled over on hid back, he looked up at the three organoids.

"Sh-Shadow, you're the smart one, find Dr. D, he should be with Raven." Bit barely spoke.

Shadow looked into Bit's eyes, he soon turned to Zeke and Spectular and growled something. Zeke and Spectular nodded in Shadow's order. Shadow bent his head down a and grabbed Bit by his un-injured arm. He began to drag him, as Spectular and Zeke led the way to Dr. D.'s scent.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hiltz had brought Ambient into a special room, designed for one thing, reviving zoid cores. Hiltz grabbed hold of the organoid's body and softly layed him on the floor. He bent down and began to rub Ambient's head.

"I've missed you so much, I just wish you knew who I was." Hiltz spoke in a calm tone. As Hiltz pulled his arm away, Ambient's eyes slowley opened.

His iris whipped around and caught a glimpse of Hiltz, he eyes grew very large. At that very moment, Ambient's mind was being filled with memory of Hiltz. He then remembers he was also able to jump-start the Death Stinger after it had survived being crushed by the Gravity Cannon, and regenerate its Charged Particle Cannon when Hiltz later faced off against Van one-on-one, but it is implied that these were new abilities granted to him by Zoid Eve. He is absorbed by the Death Stinger's core after fusing with it one final time in preparation for the transfer of its core to the Death Saurer. Ambient jumped up off the floor and crashed into the rails of the room. He looked over at Hiltz, and began to smile. Hiltz smiled as well, before ran over to hug his lost organoid.

"It's good to have you back pal, now we have some buisness to attend to." Hiltz walked over to a table and showed Ambient one of the three zoid cores.

All three zoid cores were scattered through out zoid hunter bases, but Hiltz wanted the Whitz Tiger to be revived first. Hiltz then walked through a door, that then lead to a large hagar type room, he placed the core in the middle of the room, and let Ambient do his work. The red organoid walked towards the core, and took a ready stance. He then transformed into his energy form and touched the core. Once he touched the core, it began to glow as well, until breaking out a bright light.

* * *

A few corridors away from Hiltz and Ambient, the three organoids tracked down Dr. D. in the holding lab, where the rest of the warriors were kept. Without warning, Zeke bursted into the lab door and fell through, with Spectular rolling over him. Shadow shook his head and dragged Bit through the door. Van looked up and saw injured Bit. He pushed Raven aside and rushed over to him.

"Bit, are you ok? What am I saying, or course you're not ok." Van spoke.

Bit raised his arm and grabbed Van by his neck collar.

"Shut-up! Get medical supplies!" Bit shouted.

"But, I don't know the first thing abo... ..." "Get out of the way Van!" Dr. D. shoved Van onto the floor.

Dr. D bent down and began to inspect Bit, who was in severe pain, and close to going out. Bit began see blurry vision, Dr. D quickly rushed and grabbed a couple of sponge like towels. He began to press the towels on Bit's wounds. Bit cringed in pain as the he felt Dr. D.'s fingertips through the towels.

"Van, get over here and keep pressure on his wounds, I gotta give this warrior an injection." Dr. D. ordered.

Van nodded and took his place holding the towels. Bit grabbed Van's shirt and brought him closer.

"G-get, Ambient." Bit slurred.

"I know Bit, but you come first." Van spoke.

"No, Zi's fate lies with Ambient. Stop Hiltz from reviving the zoid." Bit cringed.

Van looked at Bit, understanding how important it is to stop Hiltz.

"Fiona, Ryss, stay here with Bit and keep him from going into shock. Raven and I will stop Hiltz." Van suggested.

"Why do we have to say, cause were girls?" Ryss angered.

"No, it's because we don't need you shot up as well." Van stood up.

Raven nodded at Shadow and walked towards the doorway, as Van and Zeke followed. Dr. D soon walked over and injected Bit with serum, a combination of adrenaline, and pain killers, which sent Bit into a state of relaxation. Fiona left Bit's side and leaned against the doorway.

"Be careful Van."


	6. The Whitz Tiger

****

第5章： whitzタイガー (Chapter 5: The Whitz Tiger)

* * *

Van, Raven, and their organoids raced down the corridors to find Hiltz, which was no hard to do, since a bright light was shining from a large room. Once they reached the room, Van pressed his back against the wall and peeked into the room. He saw Hiltz standing before a large white zoid, having the appearance of a wolf. Van was unsure that this was an ancient zoid, it didn't even look like a tiger. Raven and Shadwo swung around to the other side of the doorway and see for himself. He was thinking the likewise to what Van was thinking. Raven looked at Van and began to speak without talking, knowing Van can read lips.

"What do we do?" Raven mouthed.

"You gotta gun?" Van mouthed to Raven.

Raven smiled and pulled a gun from his ankle, which was Raven's lucky charm.

Raven and Van nodded to each other and darted into the hagar. "Freeze Hiltz!" Raven shouted.

Hiltz jolted for a second and turned around, he let out a sigh of irritation. Ambient looked over at the them and lowered his head. Shadow gave Ambient a look of betrayal, likewise to Shadow.

"You just don't quit." Hiltz shook his head. "I applaud your courage, I really do. How do you expect to leave here alive?" Hiltz looked dead in Raven's eyes.

"I can think of a few ways, one way is a bullet in your skull." Raven frowned.

Hiltz began to laugh so hard his shoulders shook. "You should be a comedian Raven, or an actor." Hiltz wiped his eyes.

"Don't play with me Hiltz!" Raven shouted.

* * *

Hiltz stopped laughing, and grew serious.

"Ambient, do these men a favor and kill them." Hiltz ordered.

Ambient turned at Hiltz, and gave him a worried look. Ambient couldn't attack his teammates, although, he was only loyal to Bit, he probably wouldn't mind harming Van or Raven for that matter. Ambient took a step towards the warriors, which made Raven point his gun to Ambient.

"Back off Ambient. I won't hesitate to shoot you." Raven threatened.

Ambient growled and roared into Raven's direction.

"Ambient this warrior has a gun pointed at you, are you gonna just gonna stand there and take it. Kill them!" Hiltz shouted.

"Don't do it Ambient, it's not worth it." Van spoke up.

Ambient growled at Van, wanting so bad to slice him in two. Ambient dig his feet into the titanium floor and launched for Van, until Shadow and Zeke jumped in front of them. Ambient bashed the two organoids in their sides, forcing them to their knees. He then swung his tail and slammed the two organoids in their lower jaws, sending them to the floor. Raven cringed and fired his handgun, only to miss.

Ambient crouched under Raven and gave him a violent uppercut with his head. The red organoid then turned to Van, grinning with anger. Van took out a small pocket knife and prepared for a fight, he knew he couldn't win. Ambient stared at the knife and then looked back up at Van with a serious look. Ambient shook his head and turned away from Van, who then let his guard down.

The organoid then swiftly swung around and jabbed Van in the face. He then raced over to Zeke and kicked him across the room, knowing that Zeke wasn't a match. Ambient then walked over to Shadow and pressed his foot on Shadow's neck. Shadow began to gag, and was finding it harder to breath, until he lost consciousness.

* * *

Hiltz raised his hands and began to clap, he then turned and looked up at the Whitz Tiger. Ambient walked up beside Hiltz, and began to finish the job, by activating the ancient zoid. Ambient rocketed into his energy form, and fused with he Whitz Tiger, in seconds, Ambient rocketed back to Hiltz's side, and the eyes of the Tiger began to glow. The zoid shook it's head, and began to look around the hagar. It soon looked down at Hiltz and let out a deep vibrating growl.

"Whitz Tiger, welcome back. Legend has it you have a mind of your own, well not anymore. You listen to me now!" Hiltz ordered.

The ancient zoid lowered it's head, and opened it's cockpit. Hiltz jumped into the cockpit, as the head piece closed over Hiltz's head. Even though this zoid didn't need a pilot, it could still be piloted. Hiltz darted the Whitz Tiger out of the hagar into the open desert as Ambient followed.

On the floor, Van placed his palms on the floor and began to push downward to lift himself. He rolled over on his, tasting blood in his mouth, he spit it out and limped over to Raven. He nudged his side, to see if Raven was conscious. Raven instantly opened his eyes.

"I hate that organoid." Raven sat up.

"He didn't mean it Raven, he only takes orders from Hiltz or Bit. C'mon, you know if you told Shadow to punch me, he'll do it." Van tried to reason.

"I know that Van, but the next time I see that organoid, It'll be under the paw of my Saber Tiger." Raven stood to his feet.

Raven pushed passed Van, to tend to Shadow, who was just now coming around. Raven lifted Shadow's head from the floor, and began to pick him up, as Zeke stood up and walked towards Van.

* * *

In the lab, Bit was just starting to feel better, but the pain was still in his system. Spectular lifted Bit to his feet and stood him upright. As Bit was about to try to find Van and Raven, they walked through the door, without Ambient.

"Where's Ambient?" Bit asked.

Van paused and looked over a Raven. "Forget about Ambient, he's gone." Raven puffed.

"What are you talking about?" Bit looked confused.

"Your organoid, just almost killed us. Face it Bit, Ambient is never gonna be good organoid, I envy you for your work, but organoids like Ambient, are just too dark." Raven spoke.

Bit hung his head down for a few seconds, Bit pushed past Van and Raven snuck his way outside into the hit desert. He limped over to the Liger Zero.

"Liger, I guess It's just me and you to save Ambient." Bit spoke.

The Liger Zero looked down at Bit, and growled a humble 'yes'.

"Nope, I don't think so." A voice spoke.

Bit turned around to see a large white zoid behind him, he looked to the zoid's feet to see Ambient. Bit turned away from Ambient and began to think, he then back at Ambient to face him. The Liger Zero grabbed Bit by his neck collar and growled to him.

"I know Liger, but I'm willing to take that risk. Just don't let me get killed." Bit whispered to the Liger.

The Liger growled out a small laugh and agreed.

"This is insane, Ambient kill that warrior!" Hiltz demanded.

Ambient looked up at Hiltz, and shook his head. Ambient began to feel conflicted, if he attacked Bit, it would be like killing a close friend. Ambient then lowered his head, not knowing what to do.

* * *

Before Ambient could make up his mind, three familiar zoids raced up behind Bit. It was the Van, Ryss, and Raven, ready to defend injured Bit. Hiltz turned away and darted the Whitz Tiger sway from the battlefield, but Ambient didn't follow. Hiltz came to the conclusion, that the Whitz Tiger has the ability to revive the other Tigers without Ambient.

"Fine, Ambient, then you will die with them!" Hiltz turned towards the warriors and prepared to fight, he lunged his zoid towards the team.

The Liger Zero kicked Bit out of the way, and shoulder shoved the Whitz Tiger to the sand. The Liger raced over to Bit, and opened it's cockpit, Bit hopped inside and strapped himself in. Hiltz raised his zoid up off the sand, and charged for Van.

"Showtime Zeke!" Van shouted.

Zeke roared, and launched into the air, and fused with the Blade Liger. The Blade Liger roared, and charged also. Hiltz forced the upper body of the Whitz Tiger onto the Blade Liger, forcing the Blade Liger to the ground. Van and Fiona screamed inside of the cockpit as the pressure from the zoid was immense. Across the field, Raven raced over to aid Van, but no such luck. Using it's other paw, the Whitz Tiger swiped the Saber Tiger away from the Blade Liger.

"Raven! How dare you harm my husband to be!" Ryss shouted.

"Don't be jumping into my future like that." Raven raised his Saber Tiger.

Ryss dug the Shield Liger's paws into the sand, and prepared to fire her cannons. She fired the cannons toward the ancient zoid, the dual beams rocketed towards the Whitz Tiger looked up and fired it's long-range beam cannons, which shattered through Ryss's beams and continued to her Shield Liger.

Coming to her aid, Raven jumped in front of the beams, which completely pierced through the Saber Tiger's zoid core. Raven screamed, as the Saber Tiger fell to the ground. Ryss, and Dr. D, who was sitting behind her, watched as the red Saber collapsed.

* * *

Hiltz sat back in his seat be shook his head. At this, Bit had seen enough. He trotted the Liger Zero over to the Whitz Tiger, with Ambient standing beside The Zero's feet. The Whitz Tiger then fired it's triple ion boosters giving it tremendous acceleration, he then begin to run away, only to plan another attack. Bit activated the Liger's ion boosters and chased after the Tiger across the desert, but the Liger couldn't keep up.

The Whitz Tiger was accelerating speeds faster than the lightning saix, Bit then smirked as he has the perfect plan. An idea Toros thought of, Bit looked down at Ambient and smiled. Ambient smiled back, knowing what Bit was thinking. Ambient changed into his energy form and fused with the Liger Zero. In the distance, the Whitz Tiger stopped ad turned at the glowing Liger Zero. The team watched in awe, as the Liger began to transform.

The Liger's armour began to change shape, and began to turn blue, it's head piece changed into a familiar shape. The final transformation were the Liger's ion boosters, changing into another form. Once it was complete, the Liger transformed into the Liger Zero Jager. This was created by Toros, by fusing all four armours into the Liger's Black Box, and with Ambient's help, allows the Liger to transform armours without the Hover Cargo. Ambient ejected out of the Jager and landed on the sand beside it.

"It's go time partner!" Bit cheered. The Jager roared and charged for the Whitz Tiger.

* * *

Seeing this, the Whitz Tiger fired his ion boosters and darted away, thinking this new blue zoid was too slow to keep up. Bir smirked inside the cockpit, and activated the Jager's ion boosters. Bit's body was pressed against the seat,as the Jager accelerated. He soon was neck and neck with the Whitz Tiger. Bit then shoulder bumped into the Whitz Tiger, similar to Jack Sisco. Hiltz angered, and shouted at the Whitz Tiger.

"You're one of them most powerful zoids on Zi, take this kid out!" The Whitz Tiger roared and bumped back, which made Bit even more eager to challenge this legendary zoid.

The two zoids powered down the desert plains, shoving each other down the way, but a large canyon was fast approaching. The zoid dug into the rocks and with ease, soared over the canyon, this was Bit's only chance to counter attack. In mid-flight, the Jager's claws began to glow. "Strike Laser Claw!" Bit shouted. The Jager's claws ripped across the Whitz Tiger's ion boosters, forcing it to topple over on it's side.

Hiltz shook inside of the cockpit from the harsh landing. Landing beside him, the Jager stared into the Whitz Tiger's red eyes.

"It's over Hiltz, surrender your zoid." Bit ordered.

"This is only the beginning Bit Cloud." Hiltz smiled.

He then raised up, and kicked are large sum of sand in the Jager's face. By the time the sand cleared, the Whitz Tiger was gone. Bit focused his eyes on the horizon, knowing Hiltz will be back.


	7. Zoidian Hunt

****

はみ出しハント (Chapter 6: Zoidian Hunt)

* * *

Bit looked into the sky for a few seconds, knowing that Hiltz needed to be dealt with as soon as possible. He gripped his hands around the Jager's controls, and darted back Van and the others. He returned a few minutes to see Ryss cradling Raven in her arms.

Bit lowered the Jager's head, and jumped out of the cockpit, and limped over to Van. He looked down to see Raven wasn't moving, and his eyes were closed. Ryss placed her head on Ravens' and began to cry, but then, Raven's eyes began to open. His looked around his surrounds until looking up at Ryss's eyes.

Ryss smiled, and instantly kissed Raven on his cheek. Once he got the sense on what was going on, he slightly pushed Ryss away from him. He leaned up in her arms and began to grown from pain. Shadow walked over to him and pressed his head against Raven's forehead. Raven nodded to Shadow,

"I'm ok Shadow." Raven spoke.

Raven turned his attention to Ryss and gave a half smile, he stood up from her and staggered a bit, but Shadow stood by him to make sure he wouldn't fall.

"Are you sure you're ok Raven?" Van sounded worried.

"I'm fine, stop worrying about me." Raven held his side.

Van nodded and turned to his Blade Liger. "Let's get moving, where ever Hiltz went, we'll find him." Van spoke.

"How am I suppose to fight without a zoid?" Raven angered.

"Don't worry Raven, you can have my zoid." Ryss smiled.

"I'm not taking your zoid." Raven turned at Ryss.

"Raven, just take her zoid, Ryss you'll ride with me." Bit spoke.

Ryss agreed to the idea and walked to the Liger Zero. She jumped in the new built seat behind Bit's seat and strapped herself in. Bit jumped in the cockpit, as the Jager closed the hatch. Raven soon jumped in the Shield Liger, with Dr. D behind him.

* * *

It wasn't long before the warriors were on their way, but finding Hiltz wasn't going to be easy. Lucky for them, Hiltz left behind footprints in the sand, but a strong wind began to cover them. Fiona sat behind Van and used a sweeping device inside of the Blade Liger, which allows the pilot to locate recent footprints.

Once they got a lock, Van focused on the prints and began to follow them. Inside of the Jager, Ryss sat behind Bit playing with her fingernails. She then leaned forward in her seat and tapped Bit's shoulder.

"Uh huh." Bit answered.

"Could you turn off your com-link, I need to talk to you about something, and I don't want the others to hear." Ryss said.

Bit paused for a few moments, but eventually turned the com-link off. "What is it?" Bit asked.

"Why doesn't Raven like me? I'm asking you, because you're the only guy here who is married." Ryss asked. Bit slipped his hands over the controls, and regained focus.

"I'm not married, well I was." Bit spoke.

"What, I though you and Leena... ..."

"We were, but I thought it was too soon. I'd rather wait until we've matured more. Plus, you know I'm not mature enough for that. Plus, Ryss I'm no good at stuff like this, but I'll try. I would have to say that well, Raven's a complicated guy. He probably thinks if he falls for you, it might get you killed or something like that." Bit supposed.

"I just don't know, I mean, he's so cute and very... ..."

"Ryss, as a man, I don't like hearing features of other men." Bit cut Ryss off.

"Sorry." Ryss lowered her head.

"Look, by the time this is all over, Raven will adore you." Bit shrugged.

"You think so?" Ryss smiled.

"I guess so, but don't take my word for it." Bit shrugged.

* * *

Ryss sat behind Bit, and folded her arms. Bit saw the disappointment in Ryss's eyes, but he needed to concentrate on what was in front of him. As the group raced across the desert plains, Van's Blade Liger tipped over an object poking out of the sand. His zoid toppled over on it's side, until landing flat on it's belly.

"You alright Fiona?" Van asked.

"What did you trip over?" Fiona asked back.

"I don't know, Raven what I trip over?" Van popped up on Raven's screen.

Raven didn't respond. He lowered the Shield Liger's head, and opened the cockpit. He jumped out, as he and Shadow crept over to a large metal handle jolting out of the sand. Raven's cold eyes examined over the handle, more than likely this led to something underground. Raven called Van down from his zoid to come investigate.

Van stood over by Raven and looked downward, and rubbed his chin.

"Looks to heavy for us, and the organoids. We'll be better let the zoids do it." Van supposed.

"Music to my ears." Bit cheered. "You might wanna back up." Bit added.

Raven and Van backed away from the large handle. Bit then fired his shock cannon into the handle, forcing it open. A large square hatch soared through the air until landing a few yards behind Van and Raven.

"I take it Hiltz went this way." Van supposed.

"More than likely. Alright, Dr. D, you stay her with Fiona, the rest of us well find Hiltz." Van cocked back his handgun.

* * *

The group ventured down into the underground base, similar to the one before. Raven and Shadow led the way, as Bit and Ambient trailed. The sound the multiple footsteps forced the group stop. Raven quickly alerted the group to hide behind a corner. He looked around the corner to see three zoid hunters walking down the corridor, talking about nothing important. Ryss pushed passed Raven, and walked directly in front of them.

"What are you doing?" Raven whispered.

The three warriors stopped and looked at the young girl with blue hair. Ryss began to stare into one of the warrior's eyes, which then turned a bright blue. Doing what she does best, Ryss began to drive the warrior crazy. Her victim began to scream, and bang himself against the walls, until blacking out. She soon did the same to the other two warriors. Ryss winked at Raven and proceeded down the hallways, as Spectular followed.

Raven slightly blushed, and followed her down the corridor.

"Ryss that was amazing. You should have been doing that before." Raven spoke.

"Well you never asked me to, anyways, we have a zoidian to find. So I suggest we stay focused." Ryss pressed on.

Raven paused for a minute until Bit walked passed him.

"Is it me, or is Ryss hot today." Raven spoke.

"Well, it's about 102 degrees, anybodies bound to be hot." Bit joked.

Raven shoulder brushed him, and walked passed the comical warrior.

* * *

The warriors soon came to a long corridor, littered with zoid hunters. But before they could turn around and find another route, all the warriors felt a prick on their sides. They looked down to see a dart in their sides. They each fell to the floor, and began to sleep, likewise to the organoids. A couple of sharpshooter zoid hunters stood over the warriors.

"You think these are the warriors Hiltz was talking about?" One of them spoke.

"Looks like it. Take them to the containment unit." The chief zoid Hunter spoke.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...!

Bit started to open his eyes, his vision was blurry, but soon cleared. He looked to his left to see Raven jerking at his arm restraints. Ryss, and Van were doing the same, but didn't use as much violence as Raven.

"What happened?" Bit asked.

"We got caught. A pre-schooler could have figured that out." Raven snapped.

"What the hell is your problem Raven? You and I have been on ends since we met." Bit angered.

"If it wasn't for your worthless organoid, we would be in this mess." Raven jerked in his seat.

"Stop blamming Ambient for everything that happens to us! You know what, somebody let me loose, I'll fight you right now!" Bit lunged in his seat.

"You wouldn't last two minutes." Raven shook his head.

Bit ripped his skinny wrist from the restraints, and slammed Raven in his right cheek. Raven rolled his tongue around in his mouth, and spit out the blood in Bit's face.

"You son-of-a-...!"

Bit lunged his fist. Raven moved his head back, and caught Bit's arm in his teeth, and began to bite down.

"Stop this!" Ryss screamed.

* * *

Raven let go of Bit's arm, and looked over at Ryss. "This is not helping our situation." Ryss yelled.

"I agree, you two have been then two pains. Stop acting like kids, and act like warriors for Zi's sake." Van shoute as well.

Raven and Bit looked at Van and shouted at him in unison. "Shut-up!"

Van rolled his eyes, and sat back in his seat. The argument was soon cut off when a door opened. Raven's eyes centered on Hiltz as he walked through the door with Ambient by his side. Something though was different about Ambient, he a small blinking object on the back of his head.

"You two have quite the lungs." Hiltz smiled at Raven and Bit.

"What did you do to Ambient?" Bit shouted.

"You better take some of that base out of your voice. This chip I placed on Ambient's head, will make sure he doesn't express feelings for you anymore Bit Cloud. He's my organoid now." Hiltz grew serious.

"What are gonna do Hiltz?" Van angered.

"What are gonna do? Well I was thinking of reviving the last remaining Tigers. You see Van, this world needs a mass murdering villain, and I'm gonna give to them." Hiltz smirked.

"You're a psychopath." Van angered.

"Well, we all have personality traits we don't like." Hiltz backed away from Van.

"Now will you excuse me, I'll be back with you're death certificates. Ambient, keep an eye on them." Hiltz walked out of the room.

Raven looked over Ryss and whipsered. "Ryss, can't you do the thing with your mind?" Raven asked.

Ryss nodded, and began to look Ambient in the eyes, but it had no effect. Ambient had the feeling Ryss was trying to screw with his mind. The red organoid lunged at Ryss, and used his tail to knock her on the floor.

"Ryss! You're dead!" Raven ripped from his restraints.

* * *

Ambient stood his ground and waited for Raven to attack him. To avoid Raven from being killed, Bit tripped Raven, and wrapped his feet around Raven's waist and pulled him back. Bit released his grip from Raven, and launched his feet around Ambient's neck, and threw the organoid on the floor.

Bit tore from his restraints, and released Van from his chair as well. Raven ran over to Ryss, and used his knife to cut Ryss away from the chair. Ambient on the other hand, scrambled to his feet, and looked around the room, he found his target and charged for Bit. Raven saw this, and leaped on Ambient's back.

He pulled out his knife and stabbed Ambient in the back. The red organoid jumped into the air, smashing Raven against the ceiling. Raven fell to the floor, in pain. Ryss scooped him up and headed for the room's exit. Ambient showed his teeth, and lunged for them. Bit got up off the floor and punched Ambient in his metal face, breaking his hand.

Bit held his left fist in pain, as Ambient head butted him into a wall. The organoid then turned at Van, but Van had his gun drawn. Without fear, Ambient whipped his tail, and sent Van to his back. The handgun slid over to Bit's feet. Ambient stood over Van, and prepared to finish Van.

He extended his claws, and reared back his arm, but before he could, the sound of a gun fired. Ambient looked down to see a bullet wound pierced through his body. He turned around to see a blond warrior holding the gun.

Ambient fell to the floor on his side, and began to whimper in pain. Bit stood over Ambient with tears in his eyes, seeing Ambient suffer like this wasn't humane. Bit raised the gun at Ambient's whimpering head, and pulled the trigger.


	8. Close Call

****

閉じる請求 (Chapter 7: Close Call)

* * *

Bit dropped the handgun, and dropped to his knees to Ambient. He touched his sparking head, and cradled it. Raven walked over to Bit and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"You did the right thing Bit, he would have killed us all." Raven nodded.

"You're just glad he's dead." Bit spoke.

He stood up and removed Raven's hand from his shoulder. Bit took off his Guardian Force badge, and tossed it at Van's feet.

"I'm done with this mission." Bit turned away.

Bit walked over to a window, and smashed the glass with a computer monitor. He jumped out the window, and checked his surroundings before darting to the left, out of sight. Van bent down and picked up Bit's badge. He placed it in his palms, before putting it in his pocket.

"Let's go." Van turned away.

As Van turned to leave, Hiltz walked in. Hiltz eyes went passed Van, onto the floor, seeing Ambient. He rushed in and began to inspect Ambient. He observed the entrance and exit wounds in Ambient's chest, and head. Hiltz fist began to ball up, his body began to shake.

He turned at Van, Rave, and Ryss, his eyes were glowing a bright red. He stood up, and began to show his teeth.

"I'm going to rip your spine out, right down to the grave!" Hiltz lunged towards Raven.

Hiltz's voice was very deep, more deep than usual, like he was being controlled. But Ryss knew this power was Zoidian, and is only unleashed during great times of stress, and anger. Hiltz picked up Raven, and with great power, tossed him through a cement wall.

* * *

Van backed away, and grabbed Ryss's hand. "Hiltz, this can be solved in a calm manner." Van backed away.

Hiltz walked towards Van in a slow stroll. Ryss slowly turned away, and darted out of the whole created by Raven's body. Ryss bent down, and looked into Raven's half dead eyes. Raven grabbed Ryss's arm, and used his other hand to point into the next room, which held the organoids.

Ryss nodded to Raven's orders, but as she was about to stand up, Van was tossed over her, he soon landed on his back, before hitting a wall. Ryss scrambled to her feet and headed to the door next to theirs. She kicked opened the door, in unison, the three organoids looked up.

"We need hel... ..."

Ryss would have finished her sentence, but she was pulled out of sight. She then reappeared, by being tossed across the waxed floors. Specular raised her body, and raced out to her partner. Shadow watched as Specular was thrown into a wall. Zeke and Shadow looked at each other and nodded.

They rushed out into the corridor, facing Hiltz. Zeke reached down and picked up Specular from the waxed floor. Shadow stepped forward, he put one foot forward and let out a huge roar.

"You will join your warrior in the same grave." Hiltz shouted.

"Not in this lifetime pal." A voice said.

* * *

Hiltz turned around to see Bit standing behind him. Hiltz fully turned around at Bit, and grinned with evil. This was Shadow's only chance, Shadow brought out his claws, dug them into Hiltz's back. Zeke soon joined in on the assault, the white organoids used his tail to trip Hiltz to the floor.

In unison, the three organoids began to stomp Hiltz with their feet. Hiltz's eyes grew large, and unleashed the last of his Zoidian power, blowing the organoids off of him. In result, Hiltz eyes returned to their normal state. Bit let out a sigh of relief and he raced over to Van.

"I though you quit." Van barely spoke.

"You know me, I never quit anything in my life." Bit smiled.

Bit brought Van to his feet, before helping Raven. Even though he was smashed though a cement wall, Raven was in tact. Bit brought Raven to his feet, but Shadow walked over to keep Raven on his feet.

"Let's get outta here." Van held his side.

"Not yet. The second zoid core has to be in here, we have to take it before Hiltz wakes up." Bit suggested.

"Well since you're the only one who's mobile, you go get it. Shadow go with him." Raven spoke.

The black organoid laughed to himself and didn't budge.

"I'll do this alone. I understood the bond between a warrior and their organoid." Bit dropped his smile, as he looked over at Ambient's body.

"You're gonna need this." Van spoke as he tossed Bit a handgun.

Bit nodded, and took off down the corridor, leading to the labs.

* * *

Bit quietly stepped through the base, which was on high alert. Red lights shined all over the walls, and zoid hunters were crawling all over the place. The labs were in eyes range, but getting their without being shot was the hard part. Bit looked up to the ceiling to see the sprinkler head.

He lifted his gun, and fired a round into the head, forcing the sprinkler system to come on. Bit got up from his stance, and slid on the wet floor, passing zoid hunters along the way. The zoid hunters raised their guns and began to fire at Bit. The blond warrior slid behind a titanium wall, and returned fire.

He reloaded his gun and pointed it at the door handle of the lab. He fire three rounds into the door, with loosened the door. Bit took a chance and dived to the floor, shooting five zoid hunters in their legs, along the way. Bit turned his body around and kicked opened the loose lab door.

He tumbled in the room, and landed on his chin. He stood to his feet, and came face-to-face with the Rayse Tiger's zoid core. Bit found a bag on his left, he rushed over and grabbed it. He unzipped the back, and gingerly scooped the zoid core up, and nuzzled it in the bag.

He zipped it up, and strapped the shoulder straps around his back. Bit activated his com link, and got in touch with Van.

"Van, I got the zoid core." Bit spoke.

"Why you telling me for, just get outside." Van turned off his com-link.

Bit rolled his eyes as he picked up a chair, and tossed it out a closed window. Bit placed his gloves over the broken glass, and prepared to leave, but he stopped.

* * *

Bit paused, and jumped off the window ledge, back inside the lab. He turned around and looked down the long corridor. As injured zoid hunters dragged their bodies across the floor. Even though he was dead, Bit couldn't leave Ambient here. Bit kicked his legs into high gear and raced down the slippery corridor, falling a few times. Bit came to where Hiltz was lying, he was still unconscious, but was starting to come around.

Bit jumped through the hole made by Raven, and scooped up Ambient's body, which was heavy. But as he picked Ambient up, his tail twitched. Bit stopped and looked at the tail, he thought it was just circuits in his tail making it move. Bit then dropped Ambient when his green eyes began to blow. Ambient made a small grown, and began to get up. Bit noticed the bullet fired through a hollow spot in Ambient head, which knocked off the chip in his head.

Ambient turned his head upward and smirked at Bit. The warrior bit his bottom lip, trying not to cry. Although he was alive, Ambient was too weak to run, or do anything much. Bit picked up Ambient, and shoved him out the window, he jumped out before. He jumped out the window, and landed in the soft sand, which clung to his cloths due the the water. He picked up Ambient, and brought him over to the Jager.

Standing beside their zoids, Raven and Van turned around at Bit. "Uh, you've taken mourning to a new level." Van spoke.

"No, he's alive, he's barely hanging on though." Bit placed Ambient on the sand.

"Then I need to finish the job." Raven grabbed his gun.

"Raven! Jeez man, calm down. On the up side, we have zoid core, and the only organoid who can revive the core. We have the upper hand. You and Bit need to solve this problem, without violence, but I have to say, spitting that blood in Bit's face, that was classic..." Van laughed.

"Van!" Fiona shouted.

"...Oh, uh sorry. For now we need a place to rest, and to patch up Ambient before he expires." Van stopped laughing.

"I say we go with out plan before, find Stoller." Bit spoke.

"Then were agreed." Van turned to the Blade Liger.

* * *

The warriors climbed in their zoids, and prepared to leave. Bit strapped Ambient on the top of the Jager, as he jumped in the cockpit. Also, to force Bit and Raven to get along. Ryss agreed that she would take her zoid back, and Raven would have to join Bit in the cockpit of the Jager. Raven folded his arms, and puffed. Bit cringed as he placed the straps around his shoulders. Bit turned the Jager and began to follow Van and Ryss into the desert.

"Alright Bit, he's your dad, where is he?" Van popped up on Bit's screen.

"He said he'd be in a small town, north of Red Rock Ridge." Bit spoke.

"The Sun Colony." Raven spoke.

"What's that?" Bit turned at Raven.

"That's the only colony, north of Red Rock Ridge." Raven explained.

"Then let's head there then." Van returned his focus to the desert.

An hour had passed, and was still silent in the Jager's cockpit, maybe a few coughs, and sneezes, but nothing more. Bit went ahead to be the semi-bigger man, and spoke first.

"What were your parents like?" Bit asked.

Raven rolled his eyes and let out a sigh.

"What can I say, parents are parents right." Raven shortly said.

"Were they good people?" Bit continued.

"I used to ask myself that everyday,when they were alive. I know what you're getting at, Bit. I'll never forgive Ambient for what he did, but I can't forgive my parents either. I would like nothing more than to kill your organoid, Bit. But, I have respect for you, so unless Ambient betrays us again, which he might, I'll leave him alone." Raven stated.

"I know Ambient's not the most, friendly organoid, but he can come around, I know he can. He's just like you Raven, all these memories, don't know what to do them, having anger, and veangence. I know you'd like to kill me for saying this, but it's true." Bit stated as well.

Raven lowered his head down, and puffed out air.


	9. New Discovery

**Chapter 8: New Discovery**

* * *

A few hours into the day, the warriors came apon a peaceful colony. It was far off from dangers, and looked quite calm. The blue Blade Liger walked over to the colony as the Jager, and Shield Liger followed. The zoids came to a stop at the colony's entrance. On lookers gazed in 'awe'at the Jager.

This was a zoid they had never seen before. Bit opened the cockpit, and went to unstrap Ambient from the Jager's back. He picked up the injured whimpering organoid, and jumped down onto the ground. Dr. D walked over to help Bit carry the heavy organoid. As the warriors made their way inside of the colony, an elderly man slid his body over to them.

"Welcome to the Sun Colony. You don't seem you're from around here." He spoke.

"No were not. Were here looking for a man named Stoller." Van got right to the point.

"Are you bandits?" The old man grew nervous.

"No sir, were apart of the Guardian Force." Van shook his head.

"I see, it's wonderful to have you here young warrior. The man you're looking for is in the building in the back, towards the right." The old man directed.

"Thank you." Van nodded as he walked passed the old man.

Bit and Dr. D carried Ambient passed the old man, and nodded, but Raven and Shadow walked by him like he wasn't even there. Ryss on the other hand, gave the old man a hug, and ran to catch up with Raven, Specular did the same. The warriors soon came to the small house, Van prepared to knock, but Bit stopped him.

* * *

Bit let go of Ambient, and placed him softly on the ground. He pushed Van from the door, and took his place.

"What was that for?" Van asked.

"It's more emotional if I knock." Bit smirked.

Bit knocked on the door six times before it opened. A tall man with grey hair, and black eyes creeked open the door, shirtless. Stoller looked around until he saw Bit.

"Bit, what are you doing here?" Stoller asked.

"What, I need an excuse to visit my dad." Bit smirked.

"You could have called." Stoller pushed the door in front of his bare chest.

"I don't think this place has phones." Bit shrugged.

"Just hold on a minute." Stoller closed the door.

The warriors heard very lots of movement inside, which sounded like two people. It wasn't long before a woman walked out of the house, fixing her hair. She smiled at the warriors and walked passed them.

"See you later Stigma." She waved goodbye.

Stoller waved as well, before he looked at Bit's disgusted face.

"What? I may be old, but I can still... ..."

"Stop, just please stop!" Bit raised up his palms.

"Can I use your bathroom, I need to throw-up." Bit began to turn green.

Stoller fully opened the door, and Bit rushed in. "Bit I don't think you should... ..." Stoller warned, but Bit went into the bathroom anyway.

"Oh God!" Bit screamed from inside the bathroom.

Bit crashed out of the bathroom, and stumbled on the floor. And yet, another woman walked out of the bathroom, and left the house, before waving goodbye.

* * *

Once Bit composed himself, about an hour later. Bit set Ambient on the dining room table, as Stoller inspected him.

"Looks like he's been shot." Stoller examined.

"Yeah, that was kinda my fault." Bit smirked.

Ambient's breathing began rougher, and more slower. Stoller began to get some medical supplies, strictly for zoids. He looked up at Dr. D and shrugged.

"Aren't you gonna help doctor?" Stoller spoke.

"I'm a doctor of science, not organoids." Dr. D turned away.

Stoller shook his head, and continued to patch up Ambient. He began to re-wire the wires severed by the bullets, which a good 58 minutes. Once that was done, Stoller took his gloves, and threw them in the trash.

"He should be fine, just let him sleep. The bullets seemed to not tear any vital wires, so he should be his old self in no time." Stoller smiled.

"I hope not." Raven sat down in a chair.

The warriors gathered in the living room, and explained there entire reasons for being here.

"You wanna find the third zoid core?" Stoller looked confused.

"Yeah." Van nodded.

"What makes you think I know where it is?" Stoller looked at Van.

"Well, you were apart of the Backdraft. Years ago, the Backdraft had possession of the third core, but lost the other two to the Guardian Force. So where ever the third one is, it's still there." Van explained.

Stoller sat back in his chair and folded his hands.

"The third core has been moved to a high security base, far west of here. It's been there for almost twenty years." Stoller talked.

* * *

Van leaned forward in his seat, and began to ponder. High security bases were usually too risky to trek into, but Zi's fate was on the line.

"Where is the base?" Van asked.

"Near the Toros base, about twenty to thirty miles north of it." Stoller spoke.

"Hey, we could visit Doc." Bit smiled.

"We don't have time for a family reunion." Raven turned at Bit.

Bit stuck his tongue out at Raven and puffed. Stoller laughed a bit, and saw a glowing object in the backpack next to Bit's leg.

"What's in the bag?" Stoller noticed.

"One of the zoid cores, we were able to take away from Hiltz." Bit explained.

"Are you planning on reviving it?" Stoller grew nervous.

"No way, we plan to destroy it." Fiona spoke up.

"Good plan." Stoller smiled.

Stoller looked over at Bit to see he still had that disgusted facial expression. "What?" Stoller shrugged.

"Two women dad, two! Isn't one enough!" Bit wanted to throw-up.

"One is never enough son, I though I taught you that." Stoller smiled.

Bit turned away from Stoller, and began to turn green again.

"I don't mean to interrupt, but I don't have a zoid to pilot. How are we suppose to attack this base without me having a zoid?" Raven stood up.

Shadow looked around the room and began to nod.

"You don't have a zoid?" Stoller looked confused.

"Uh, no." Raven folded his arms.

"I think I can help you with that. Come with me." Stoller got up from the chair.

* * *

The warriors and their organoids followed Stoller out the backdoor of his house. He walked them out to a large warehouse, of silver color. He came to a door, and turned the doorknob. He walked in first, as the others followed. He searched for the light switch, and waited for the lights flicker on. Once they did, the light showed two zoids, the Elephander, and another zoid. Raven and Shadow dropped their mouths and walked over to the zoid.

"What is this?" Raven turned at Stoller.

"The Dark Spiner." Stoller smiled.

Raven began to smile, and walked over to the powerful looking zoid. Raven smirked and turned at Stoller.

"What can it do?" Raven asked.

Stoller smirked back, and began to explain.

"The Dark Spiner is a highly advanced Zoid. Based on the electronics of the older Dimetrodon, it is the best electronic warfare Zoid ever made, utilising the fin on its back, the "jamming blade, to disable enemy communications, sensory systems and targeting. The Spiner's jamming array also has two other abilities; it can generate devastating EMP blasts to disable enemy Zoids, as well as creating an ionization field that deflects enemy weapons fire. While fast and agile, the Dark Spiner is rather underarmed for its size. The Zoid is not designed for direct combat, instead intended to support other forces in battle. It's weapons, well it has a 144 mm Machine Gun x2, Electron Fang, Strike Laser Claw, Double Barrelled Cannon x2, and Strike Smash Tail. Perfect for you Raven." Stoller finished.

Raven and Shadow looked at each other, and nodded.

"I have a feeling a lot of zoid hunters are about the die." Bit sighed.

* * *

Once Stoller finished the introduction to Raven's new zoid. Raven didn't hesitate to jump into the cockpit. Bit would have loved to stay and watch this awesome zoid operate, but he returned inside of the house, to check on Ambient. He walked over to the table where Ambient was resting. Ambient's breathing was normal, and his wounds healed. Bit placed his hand on Ambient's head, which made him wake up.

The red organoid jumped off the table in the confusion. He later calmed down when he saw Bit. He remembered nothing of when Bit shot him, but he was just glad to see him. Ambient walked over to Bit and placed his head on Bit's shoulder, and began to growl.

"You're safe Ambient." Bit embraced Ambient.

The red organoid pulled away, and opened it's chest, to expose a picture. Bit took the picture from his chest and began to look at it. Bit looked closely in the picture to see a man, standing in front of his Zoid. The zoid was white and red, and had the appearance of a tiger. Bit turned the picture over and began to read the text. He looked up at Ambient in shock.

"There's a fourth tiger?" Bit feared.

Ambient nodded in agreement.

"Where is it?" Bit asked.

Ambient used one of his claws and pointed to the directions on the back of the picture. Bit looked up at Ambient, and darted out of the house, as Ambient followed. He came to the warriors shouting.

"There's a fourth tiger!" Bit shouted. The others turned at Bit, and had a confused expression.


	10. Massive Problem

**_Chapter 9: Massive Problem_**

* * *

Van turned from Raven's Dark Spiner and jogged over to Bit and Ambient. Bit handed him a picture, which Van took away. Van began to scan the picture, he then looked back up at Bit with confusion.

"How do you know this just isn't a vacation picture or something?" Van handed the picture back to Bit.

"Look what it says on the back. I think this was Ambient's partner before Hiltz." Bit spoke.

"That's impossible. I had Specular since I was a teen, and that was thousands of years ago. There is no way Ambient could have had another partner beside Hiltz." Ryss walked over.

"No, it's quite possible. Ambient could have met this warrior in the picture a long time before Hiltz. I say we find this warrior, and his zoid." Dr. D supposed.

Van looked at the picture once more to get a feel of it. Van nodded to himself, and looked upward at Bit.

"Alright, but if this is some kind of trap... ..."

"Don't worry Van." Fiona cut him off.

Van agreed to the idea of their being a fourth tiger. The warriors assembled in Stoller's home, as he walked them into a special room.

"What I'm about to show you is classified, do not tell the villagers. You know how they are about peace." Stoller shrugged.

Stoller clicked a button that was hidden in a wall. Once he did, the wall flipped over to expose an arsenal weapons. Everything from a simple handgun, to hug rifles. Raven smiled to himself and didn't hesitate to grab a few handguns. Bit on the other hand, grabbed dual small sub-machine guns that fit in slots on the sides of his legs.

"Ryss you want one?" Raven handed her a gun

. "No thanks, I'll stick to my mind control." Ryss denied.

"If you warriors don't mind, I'm just going to stay here with Stoller." Dr. D spoke up.

"Suit yourself." Van shrugged.

* * *

The warriors gathered at the entrance of the city, plus one new zoid. Bit set the coordinates in the Jager's console, and set out to discover this fourth tiger. The zoids trekked across the desert on ends, but every time the warriors came to the spot where this zoid was supposed to be, it wasn't there. The coordinates gave the placed, and distance, but not the direction. The sun was beginning to go down, and there were no clouds in the sky.

Which meant it was going to be a freezing night. The warriors had ventured north, east, and west, but not south. They turned their zoid around, and headed south, in which the coordinates said 50 miles. Bit led the way in his Jager as the others followed through the desert.

The sun soon fell behind the dunes, and darkness blanketed through the once hot desert. It wasn't long before the coordinates were complete, and the warriors saw a single building. No bigger than a shack, but looked to see it was hand built. Beside it, was a zoid, it looked identical to the zoid in the picture.

It was a tiger for sure, with long gold claws extending from it's feet. It's body was white and the energy lines are red instead of green. It has four large claws on each paw. At the sight of this, Bit launched the Jager down the dune towards the shack.

* * *

Inside the shack, a young warrior with white hair, and a mostly grey outfit. On his side, was a sword with a brown colored holster. He jumped up off his cot, and rushed outside to see four zoids approaching him. He reached to his side and gripped his sword. The Jager lowered it's head, and opened it's cockpit. A blond warrior jumped out, as a red organoid followed. Bit was soon joined by the rest of the warriors.

The white haired warrior took a stance, and slightly pulled his sword out.

"Were not here to harm you. We just wanna know your name." Van spoke.

The warrior put his sword away, and stood up straight. "The name's Seijuurou." Seijuurou spoke.

"Can we call you 'Seij' for short?" Van smiled.

"Fine." Seji spoke.

"Ok, well, my name is Van. Were all part of the Guardian Force. This is Bit, Raven, Ryss, and Fiona. And our organoids, Zeke, Shadow, Specular, and Ambient." Van pointed to each of them. Seji looked over at Ambient, but Ambient seemed to not remember him, otherwise, Ambient might have noticed him. But the red organoid stayed close to Bit.

"What are you doing here?" Seji asked.

"It's a long story. You see this group called the zoid hunters sto... ..."

"Stole the three zoid cores, which contain the legendary Three Tigers, all but one, my zoid. The Soul Tiger. Now if you don't mind, I would like to get some sleep." Seji spoke.

Bit pushed past Van, and walked up behind Seji.

"Look, we need your help. You see, we kinda have a psychopath on our tails, which happens to be an ancient zoidian named Hiltz..."

"Hiltz! That zoidian murdered all of my friends and family, trying to find my zoid." Seji cut in.

"We also took this zoid core, which happens to be the Rayse Tiger." Bit opened his backpack.

* * *

Seijuurou looked down at the glowing zoid core, and stepped a little closer. He took the bag from Bit's hands and admired the core.

"What's Hiltz's plan?" Seji looked up at Bit.

"Join the Three Tigers together, and take control of Zi." Bit spoke.

"Typical of Hiltz. So you want my help?" Seji asked.

"That's the idea." Raven puffed.

Seji nodded to himself, and looked up at his zoid. He then turned his attention to Zero Jager.

"You, the one named Bit. Is your zoid compatible with transformations?" Seji asked.

"Why?" Bit looked confused.

"Your zoid remind me of zoid my friends had. His name was Ruuji, he was killed by Hiltz. He had zoid called the Murasame Liger. Before his zoid was destroyed, I was able to take a bit of it's zoid core." Seji spoke he pulled out a clothe, he up wrapped it to reveal a small fragment of a zoid core.

"If your organoid can fuse this with your liger, it could be a transformation armour. It's worth it, the Murasame Liger was a powerful zoid." Seji handed the core to Bit.

Bit smiled at Seji, and handed the core piece to Ambient.

"Do your thing Ambient, and hurry up! It's cold." Bit ordered.

Ambient nodded, in an instant, Ambient changed into his light form, and fused with the Jager. Before their eyes, the Jager began to change. It's dark blue armour began to change into a light blue armour. The head gear began to change as well, along with the shock cannon, from a double barrel, to a triple barrel. A most amazing feature, is the Murasame Sword, a large blade mounted to a collar on the waist of the Liger.

The blade is mounted on a swivelling arm, which allows the blade to cover a 300o arc, while being able to swing through ninety degrees from the top of the Zero Murasame to the left side. Ambient shot out of the Liger, and landed next to Bit. The blond warrior turned at Seji and smirked. Seji nodded at Bit, and walked over to his zoid.

The Soul Tiger lowered it's head, and Seji jumped into the cockpit. The zoid raised it's head, and slashed the cut down to the sand. Bit nodded and turned to his new armoured Liger, and jumped into the cockpit, but before he could doze off. A large bright explosion shined in the distance.

* * *

Van turned around from his Blade Liger and looked at the explosion. "Now what?" Van shouted.

Van's question was soon answered by a loud roar.

"I think we should check this out, Van." Raven shouted from his Dark Spiner.

Van sighed to himself, and agreed. Van and Fiona jumped into the Blade Liger's cockpit, and strapped themselves in. The Blade Liger roared, and took off in the direction of the explosion. Bit grabbed the zoid core, and threw it into the Zero Murasame's cockpit, and closed it over his head. Ambient activated his boosters and flew onto the the Liger's back, and waited for Bit to move.

It wasn't long before the warriors were off again into the desert. Seijuurou wasn't to eager to find out what made this explosion. Whatever it was, it must have been an enormous zoid. The warriors came to a ruin of an abandoned town, but it was no more. The sheer mass of the destruction was immense. The only zoids that could do this would have to be, a Geno Saurer, or a Deathsaurer, but it seemed it was something. This _'something' _soon made it's appearance, with a familiar voice in the cockpit.

"That zoid core is mine!" Hiltz shouted.

Van turned his zoid around, at the familiar voice. But he wasn't expecting the zoid Hiltz had. It was an enormous Triceratops-type Zoid.

"I give you the Mad Thunder. This time, you won't escape." Hiltz smirked.

"Damn!" Raven shouted.

"Hiltz, this zoid has been lost for centuries, how did you obtain it!" Seji asked.

"Awe, it's you again. I was able to revive this zoid using the power of the Whitz Tiger. This is the heaviest Zoid ever created, the Mad Thunder is equipped with the thickest armour available. This Zoid is geared with a pair of massive drills, capable of boring through even the thickest armour. Now you will all die, including you Ambient. I have no use for you now!" Hiltz spoke.

* * *

Ambient's eyes widened, he would never think that Hiltz would betray him. Ambient lowered his head, and turned away from Hiltz. Other than that, in unison, Van, Raven, and Ryss, ordered their organoids to fuse with their zoids. Without even being asked, Ambient changed into his energy form and fused with Zero Murasame.

The Liger roared, as Ambient fueled the liger to it's full potential. The five zoids charged for the massive Mad Thunder. Hiltz smirked in the cockpit, and aimed his massive Four-Barrelled and Double-Barrelled Shotguns, mounted on the Mad Thunder's back. Hiltz clicked the button, and the shotguns fired. The powerful blasts, countered the five approaching zoid. Bit cringed inside of the cockpit, as the Liger stood to his feet.

The Zero Murasame roared, and charged back to the Mad Thunder, without Bit controlling him.

"Liger, what are you doing!" Bit shouted.

The Liger then showed an icon on the screen. Bit smiled, and took the controls.

"Alright Liger, Strike Laser Claw x4!" Bit shouted.

The claws of the Liger began to glow brighter than usual. The Liger leaped into the air, claws spread. Hiltz then activated the Mad Thunder's Hyper Energy Shield, and being the smart Zoidian he is. Hiltz also activated the large drills on the Mad Thunder's forehead. With ease, the Liger cut through the shield, but the drills were waiting. Van looked away as the dual drills chewed up the Liger's armour, and tossed it a few yards away.

* * *

Zero Murasame's armour was completely trashed, as the armour was twisted, and wreaked. Bit layed half dead inside of the cockpit, but Ambient began to release so of his power into the Liger, to repair it. As Ambient was repairing the Liger, Seji stepped forward in his Soul Tiger.

"You wanna play too, Seijuurou?" Hiltz angered.

"You're going back to the playground, Hiltz!" Seji lunged the Soul Tiger.

Hiltz began to laugh, and fired his Double-Barrelled Large-Bore Impact Cannon. Seji saw the beams coming, and used the Soul Tiger's agility to avoid the mighty blast. Since the Mad Thunder lacked in speed, Seji easily raced around it, firing his 3-Barreled Shock Cannon, but due to the Mad Thunder's armour, it was un-injured.

With great speed and agility, Seji forced the Soul Tiger towards the Mad Thunder's spinning drills., but this time from the sides.

"Strike Laser Claw x4!" Seji shouted.

The long claws from the Soul Tiger began ti glow bright as well, and did something Bit couldn't. The Soul Tiger ripped one of the mighty spinning horn drills from the Had Thunder. The massive zoid screamed, and activated one of it's attacks: Hyper Rolling Charger! The Mad Thunder jolted it's body forward, slamming the Soul Tiger, with it's main extending horn. The Tiger hit the sand, and began to roll, before coming to a stop.

With nothing to lose, but his life, Raven charged the Dark Spiner forward. Raven had only on attack that might work, an EMP. Raven gripped the controls, and lifted a Plexiglas covered cover, that with held the EMP button. Raven mashed the button, and released the EMP.

Seeing this coming, Hiltz activated a mirror effect shield. This shield reversed the EMP, forcing it back towards the warriors. Within seconds, all the warriors zoid were motionless. Hiltz jumped out of the cockpit, and walked over to the Zero Murasame. He forced open the cockpit, and looked down at Bit. He reached behind him and took the backpack containing the Rayse Tiger's zoid core. Bit opened his eyes, but was too weak to fight back.

"I'll take that. Au revoir, Bit Cloud." Hiltz spoke, before he punched Bit unconscious.


	11. Nor Hell A Fury

**_Chapter 10: Nor Hell A Fury..._**

**Dream:** _Bit opens a door, and sees Leena in the kitchen, pouring some of Jamie's cookies in the her personal jar. Bit walks up behind her, and begins to tickle her in her sides. Leena begins to laugh, until tears pore out of her eyes. She turns around, and begins to tickle Bit as well, until he cries as well. Leena leans in close to Bit's face, and kisses him. Bit places her hands around Leena's face, and leans in as well. _

_The smooch fest is soon broken up by Toros. He grabs Bit by his collar, and yanks him away from his daughter. Bit shrugs, and walks out of the kitchen, he turns around, and winks at Leena. As Bit walks into the hanger, Ambient bashes him into a wall, and slams him on the floor with his tail. He looks up to Jamie and Brad's dead bodies on the floor, and blood around Ambient's claws. Footsteps sound, as a figure walks up to Bit. He looks up to see it's Hiltz, holding a gun to his side. He lifts the gun, with a smirk, and pulls the trigger._ **End of Dream.**

* * *

Bit wakes up, his face scarred, and red from his nightmare. He cringes as he left hand bears horrible pain from begin broken before. He looks down at it to see it was bandaged. In the corner of his emerald eyes, Bit sees a figure to his right. Bit draws his gun, and points it at the figure, which turned out to be Leena. Was Bit still dreaming?

Bit lowers his gun, at the frightened face of Leena. He drops the gun on the bouncy mattress, and begins to compose himself. Bit begins to fiddle with his fingers, and begins to feel nervous. The entire time, Leena was staring at him, with a worried expression. She placed her palm around her other arm, and bit her bottom lip. Bit looked over at Leena, and wiggled his eyes around the room, it was his room.

"What's going on?" Bit sounded nervous.

"You're home." Leena spoke.

"How did I get here?" Bit blinked his eyes.

"We found you, and the others in the desert. We had a battle there, when we found you guys." Leena softly spoke.

Bit looked down shuffled with the sheet covers under him. Leena knew that Bit wasn't himself. He wasn't very responsive, and he would never draw a gun at her, maybe a water pistol, but not the real deal.

"I'll, get you some coffee." Leena prepared to get up off the bed.

Bit then grabbed her wrist, and Leena turned at him. "Don't go, please." Bit spoke.

Leena nodded, and sat down on the bed. She then gave him a small hug, Bit wrapped his arms around Leena, and squeezed tightly.

"I'm so sorry." Bit spoke. Leena's eyes began to tear up, and small tears rolled down her cheeks.

* * *

Elsewhere in the base, Raven, Van, Ryss, and Fiona, were in the guest room, having a conversation.

"Something is seriously wrong with Bit." Van spoke.

Raven turned at Van, and shook his head. "Maybe Bit's not cut out for this. He's a former teammate of a famous Zoids team. He's not used to situations like this. We are Van, I suggest we cut him loose." Raven said.

"We can't stop Hiltz without Bit. He's one of our best warriors, just give him time." Fiona spoke up.

"We don't have time Fiona. As we speak, Hiltz is probably reviving the Rayse Tiger, and moving on to the Brastle Tiger." Raven snapped.

Fiona rolled her eyes at Raven and turned away from him.

"I don't agree with your hatred for Ambient, Raven. But, Bit was never like this until Ambient came along." Ryss brought to attention.

"Organoids like Ambient, that grow strong feelings for their partners, sometimes, join minds with them. Ambient probably doesn't mean to, but he's sharing mental pain with Bit. Then Bit's mind is bringing up pains from his past, that Bit has buried away for years. This is high mental stress for both Bit and Ambient, and I know minds." Ryss spoke.

"Can this be cured?" Van asked.

"Maybe. If Specular, reverts Ambient's mind, and I revert Bit's mind, they can go back to the way they were." Ryss suggested.

"No way, we don't need Ambient going back to the way he was." Raven spoke.

"Not to his violent nature, but his nature before Hiltz came back." Ryss explained.

"You're gonna make him soft. We don't need two Zekes." Raven spoke.

* * *

On the floor, Zeke lifted his head, and growled at Raven. Van agreed that Bit and Ambient needed their minds clear, in order to prevent them from going insane, and turn into a former Raven. Ryss later explained, if Bit and Ambient continue to share minds, and pain, both of them could turn into mass murdering, destructive, and violent beings.

Back in Bit's room, Leena sat close to Bit, and ran her fingers across Bit's broken hand. She looked at Bit's face, to see he had red scratches across his face, and a red mark around his eye, due to Hiltz. She placed her hand on Bit's face, and ran her fingers down his scratch.

"Does it hurt?" Leena asked in a hushed tone.

"A little, but it's starting to heal." Bit spoke. "Leena I'm sorry." Bit said again.

"What do you need to be sorry for?" Leena spoke.

"I divorced you, then I just ran off to join the Guardian Force. I didn't even ask you how you felt. I felt bad every single day, of what I did to you. And I'm sorry." Bit teared up.

Bit looked downward at Leena's hand to see that Leena still had her ring on her finger.

"You still have the ring?" Bit asked.

"Yeah. It works wonders when guys approach me." Leena laughed.

"Could we start over?" Bit asked.

"There's too much past behind us to start over Bit. But we can start out relationship over, cause you're a rare catch Bit. I don't wanna loose you." Leena teared up.

"You're back!" A chipper voice spoke.

* * *

Bit turned tp the doorway, and saw Vega standing there. "Vega? What are you doing here?" Bit turned at Vega.

"I joined the Blitz Team a few months ago. Being solo got lonely." Vega shrugged.

Bit gave Vega a confused expression, and looked down at the floor, at sleeping Ambient.

"You ok Bit? You seem a little whiter than usual. And beat up too." Vega noticed.

"I'm fine, Vega." Bit stood up.

Bit stepped over Ambient, and shook Vega's hand. "Where's Brad and Jamie and Toros?" Bit asked.

"In the living room, watching Toros's stories. I think you need to rescue them. They might be ten seconds away from taking their lives." Vega laughed.

Bit grabbed Leena's hand, as they walked into the living room. Like Vega said, the three of them were sitting on the couch, watching the stories. Brad and Jamie were sitting beside Toros, bored out of their minds. The sheer bad acting of the soaps, were killing them. Brad was relieved to see Bit standing on top of the steps.

"Thank God, my savior. How you feelin man?" Brad asked.

"Good." Bit supposed, he couldn't be sure.

"Guardian Force treating you ok?" Brad asked again.

"Yeah." Bit nodded. "So how's the battling going?" Bit asked.

"Great, were undefeated, thanks to Vega. The Royal Cup is ours this year, and when we win, I'm mentioning you in our speech." Brad smiled.

"That's nice to hear. How's Naomi, and Leon?" Bit asked.

"Naomi, amazing as always. Leon, still the same, you know him. Always the optimistic type." Brad shrugged.

* * *

It wasn't long before everyone was in full circle of conversations, but Bit wasn't paying attention much. During the conversation,Fiona walked into the room and ask Bit to meet him in the guest room. Bit agreed and got up and followed Fiona into the guest room.

Ryss and Specular were waiting in the room, as Raven and Van held down Ambient. Since Ambient only befriended Bit, Leena and the Liger, he disliked everyone else. Ambient jumped up, and banged Van and Raven against the wall, and walked over to Bit.

"What are you guys going?" Bit asked, as he grabbed Ambient.

Ryss then stepped forward and explained everything she explained earlier. Bit agrees the the task, and looked over at Ambient.

"Ambient, just let Specular touch you, she won't hurt you." Bit spoke softly to Ambient.

The organoid agreed, and stood in front of Specular, and Bit sat down in front of Ryss. Ryss placed her hands on the sides of Bit's head, and closed her eyes.

"This may feel a little weird. Van, Raven, I suggest you hold Ambient down." Ryss suggested.

Both Van and Raven rolled their eyes, and gripped Ambient tightly. Ryss closed her eyes again, and began her mind tricks. In order to prevent what would happen to Bit and Ambient, Ryss and Specular had to build up a mental barrier, that will stop Bit and Ambient's mind from merging. Both Bit and Ambient, closed there eyes tightly, and felt as Ryss and Specular put up a psychic barrier in the area of the brain where memory was stored.

* * *

A few minutes later, Specular and Ryss, released their control over Bit and Ambient. Both of them fell to the floor, and became woozy. Ambient lifted his body from the floor, and picked up Bit as well. Bit began to blink his eyes, and placed his palm on his forehead.

"You feel any different?" Ryss asked.

"Yeah. I feel great, like a weight has been lifted. What did you do to us?" Bit looked at Ryss.

"Just a little this and that." Ryss smiled.

Van walked over to Bit, and placed his hands on his shoulders. "So, you ready to take down Hiltz?" Van smiled.

"I would like nothing more." Bit smiled.

"Good, we'll move out tomorrow. Get some rest." Van smirked.

Van left the room with Fiona, and Bit and Ambient followed. Ryss looked over at Raven and smiled. Raven looked back at her, and stood up.

"What are you looking at?" Ryss asked.

Raven gave Ryss his usual bored expression. "Don't expect me to change my view about Ambient." Raven spoke.

"I understand." Ryss nodded.

Ryss turned away to leave, but Raven grabbed her arm. He jerked Ryss back over to him, and placed his hand around the back of her head, and pushed her lips into his. Shadow and Specular rolled the eyes, and left the room. Raven pulled away from Ryss, and looked at her. Ryss looked at Raven, and slapped him.

"How dare you." Ryss turned red, before kissing Raven back.

"Lay off, I don't like mind controlling women." Raven pulled away, before kissing Ryss again.

"And I hate, arrogent, dangerous men." Ryss chewed on Raven's ear.

Shadow and Specular charged in the room, and snatched away Ryss and Raven from each other, before any human mistakes were made.

* * *


	12. Reclaim

**__**

Chapter 11: Reclaim

* * *

Prior to the time the warriors rested at the Toros base, Hiltz made his way to the secret base, not too far from the Toros Base. The Zoidian lied in his bed, and looked up at the ceiling, pondering. Hiltz knew full good and well, that he couldn't do this without Ambient.

Not only Ambient can be used to bring out the full potential of the Mad Thunder, but Ambient is the only thing Hiltz ever loved. Hiltz knew that Ambient would probably never be his partner again, after the things he said to him. As Hiltz was about to doze off, there was knock on his door. The zoidian ripped the sheets from his body, and roughly opened the door, to see the assassin Phantom standing there.

"Yes!" Hiltz snapped.

Phantom gulped, and took a few steps back.

"We got a lock on Ambient. He's in a base a few miles from here." Phantom spoke.

Hiltz eyes began semi-large for a few seconds, but returned to their normal size.

"Should we retrieve him?" Phantom asked.

"No, not yet. More than likely those warriors know this base is here, we'll wait for them then." Hiltz nodded.

"But there is something you can do." Hiltz smirked. "Bring me Ryss." Hiltz ordered.

"What for sir?" Phantom asked.

"Don't ever question me, just do what your told." Hiltz said calmly.

"What about her organoid?" Phantom asked.

"Bring the organoid too. It's time to turn the tables." Hiltz spoke.

Phantom smirked to himself, and walked away, to complete mission, given by Hiltz.

* * *

Only about an thirty minutes later, Phantom returns, with Ryss in his arms. Phantom puts Ryss in a chair, and stands by her side, just in case she tries to escape. Phantom briefly leaves the room, and returns, dragging Specular in, and dropping her on the floor.

Earlier, Phantom placed small chip on Ryss's and Specular's head, to prevent their mind control powers. As Ryss began to come to, she looked around her surrounding, until her eyes were fixed on Hiltz. Her eyes became wide with fear, thinking he was going to kill her. With Specular still unconscious, Ryss didn't have her organoid to protect her.

Hiltz looked at Ryss for a brief moment, then looked over at Phantom.

"Did you wake the others?" Hiltz asked.

"No, it was quick and quiet." Phantom laughed.

"Good." Hiltz smirked.

"Are you going to kill me?" Ryss shouted.

"Don't get loud." Phantom grabbed Ryss's blue hair.

"What do you want?" Ryss began to tear up.

"You're going to kill Raven, and Van for me." Hiltz smiled.

"I would never hurt Van or Raven." Ryss cried.

"That's what you think. Ryss, have you ever wondered what would happen if I forced Specular to control your mind?" Hiltz smiled, as he pulled a small object from his pocket.

He clicked a button, and instantly, Specular sprung up.

"Specular is mine now. I'm going to make sure, you are there, when Raven dies. I can't wait to see the look on your face. Phantom, did you leave the note?" Hiltz explained, before he looked up at Phantom.

Phantom nodded in agreement. "Let the real games begin." Hiltz walked away, as Specular followed.

* * *

The next morning, Raven tossed over in the bed, and moved his leg over to the left side of the bed. Instead of feeling the warm legs of Ryss, he felt nothing, but cold sheets from the air conditioner. Raven sat up in bed, and saw an empty side, only a piece of paper. He looked around to see if Ryss had gone, but there was no sign. He picked up the paper with his rough finger tips, and scanned the writing, which read:

_Hello, Joyce. Man your parents must have been drunk, good thing their dead right. Good news, I have Ryss, if you want her, come get her. You know where the base is, were waiting_.

Raven smashed the paper in between his palms, and ripped the sheets from him. Shadow awoke as well, and had a sense of what was wrong. Raven got up out of bed, and grabbed his shirt, and placed it over his bare chest. Without warning, he burst into Van's room shouting.

"Hiltz has Ryss!"

Van jumped out of bed, and bumped his head on the headboard. Van rubbed his head, and looked up at Raven.

"What?" Van slurred.

Raven raced up to Van and grabbed him by his collar. "Hiltz took Ryss!" Raven shouted.

"How?" Van asked.

"How cares how, we have to get her back." Raven angered even more.

"Calm down, before you stroke out. I'm not wiping drool from your mouth, if you do. Wake Bit, I'll wake up Seji." Van spoke.

* * *

Raven swiftly left Van's room, and made his way to Bit's room. Raven flashed the lights on, and ripped the covers from Bit and Leena. Shadow walked over to Bit, and grabbed him by his foot, and dragged him out of bed. Bit opened his eyes, and looked around the room, until faced with an angry Raven.

"Please tell me, you have a good reason, to be waking me up, at... ... ...7:45 am?" Bit slurred.

"Hiltz snuck in here and took Ryss." Raven spoke calmly.

"That's impossible, our security system could have secured him." Bit stood up.

"That obviously didn't happen." Raven shook his head.

Bit looked over at Ambient, who was still asleep. He grabbed the organoid by his snout, and shook him awake. Ambient ripped his snout from Bit's hands, and stood to his feet.

"Wake that nerd up, he probably knows this bases survailinence inside and out." Raven spoke.

"What ner... ...I'll wake up Jamie." Bit sighed.

Bit and Ambient left his room, and jogged over into Jamie's room. Like usual mornings around this time, Jamie is always sitting up in his bed, doing charts and such. Bit waited for the door to slide open, once it did, Ambient pushed passed Bit, and grabbed Jamie by his arm.

"Let go, you insane robot." Jamie shouted kicking and screaming.

Ambient eventually dropped Jamie in the surveillance room, where Jamie looked at Bit and Raven in confusion.

"Hiltz zoidianapped Ryss, we need to know how." Raven folded his arms.

"Sure, but it's unlikely if he did. I designed this program myself. A mouse wouldn't roam through the base without detection." Jamie explained.

* * *

Jamie placed his hands around the controls, and zipped the tapes, back while the warriors were sleeping. Jamie stopped the tape, and began viewing the screens. On the bottom left hand corner, which was the outside camera, showed a figure walking up to the base.

Jamie hit the pause button, and zoomed in on the face. "Any of you guys know him?" Jamie pointed.

Raven grinded his teeth, and nodded his head. "It's Phantom. He's a highly skilled assassin. Of all the people Hiltz had to hire, he hired Phantom. I though Van killed him?" Raven turned at Bit.

"I'm at a lost. I wasn't around in your time line." Bit shrugged.

Jamie turned back at the screen, and pressed play. In the video, Phantom held up a device, probably the size of CD player. Jamie paused again, and zoomed in.

"That's an active camouflage, for small zoids." Jamie noticed.

"This guy actually cloaked himself. Who trained this guy?" Bit asked.

"Same person who trained me, Prozen." Raven shook his head.

Jamie pressed play once again, and watched as Phantom walked to the sides of the base, and fired a grapple gun onto it. The group looked to the other screen, as Phantom trekked across the roof, until finding the chimney, which was over the kitchen.

Phantom dropped down into the kitchen, still cloaked, but you could still some-what see him. He moved down the hallways, until reaching Raven's room. Phantom uncloaked himself, and reached for something in his bag. He then placed a small almond shape object around Ryss's nose, and placed it back in his bag.

"That's a breathable seditive." Jamie spoke.

Without waking Raven, nor Shadow, Phantom reached under Ryss, and picked her up. He smiled at the camera, and proceeded to the exit. Jamie stopped the tape, and turned at Raven.

"Oh he's good." Jamie nodded.

* * *

Raven and Shadow left the room, and and jogged down the corridors to see Van, Fiona, and Seji, fully dressed. Van adjusted his Guardian Force uniform, as looked up at Raven, as he walked over.

"So, how'd he do it?" Van asked.

"It wasn't Hiltz, it was Phantom." Raven spoke.

"What! No, I killed him. I blew up his Gun Sniper!" Van yelled.

"Van, you blew up my Geno Saurer, and I still came back." Raven spoke.

"Van, you really need to stop killing people half as-ed." Fiona shrugged.

Van turned around, and left the group, as he headed for the hanger, as Zeke followed.

Elsewhere, Bit walked in his room, and began to start getting dressed.

"You're leaving again?" Leena spoke behind him.

Bit turned around, and nodded. "Ryss is in trouble, we have to get her back." Bit explained. Leena nodded at Bit, and placed her arms at her sides.

"Are you coming back?" Leena smirked.

"Uh, probably. These things usually lead to other things, so I don't know for sure." Bit spoke.

"Let me at least come with you, just for this mission. Ryss is my friend too." Leena stood up.

"No way! Hiltz is not the Zoidian he was before. He won't hesitate to kill you, and I can't let that happen." Bit stood up as well.

"You know I can defend myself, probably not against Hiltz, but the Zoid Hunters, yes." Leena spoke.

"Leena, I don't want... ...fine! But you're not to move a few feet away from me, that means, you're coming with me in the Liger, and that's not negotiable." Bit slipped his boots on.

* * *

Twenty-two minutes later, and 47 miles later, the warriors came face to face with this base. It was obvious that the base was a former Guardian Force base, which Van noticed. As planned, Bit mustered up the courage, and powered his Liger forward. Once at the base entrance, Bit opened the cockpit, and Bit and Leena jumped out.

Ambient soon flew down, and landed beside them. In the right hand corner of the door, a small camera, spotted Bit, Leena, and Ambient. Bit pulled out his firearm, and a fired a round into the lens. He found a entrance in the side of the base, that looked like the base was damaged at some point.

Bit and Leena got on their hands and knees, and crawled inside of the base, as Ambient followed. As soon as Bit dropped inside of the base, he accidental dropped into the wrong room, Hiltz's room. The red headed zoidian, turned around, to see the two warriors, and Ambient topple in the room. He stood up from his desk, and smirked.

"I was expecting Raven, but I guess you'll do." Hiltz smiled.

"Alright Hiltz, I'm giving you Ambient. Now let Specular and Ryss go." Bit ordered.

Hiltz let out a small laugh, and looked up at Bit. "Why the change of heart all of a sudden?" Hiltz shrugged.

"Surely you can't think I'm gonna fall for this trick. Specular!" Hiltz called.

The blue organoid entered the room, but her eyes weren't yellow, like they were. Instead of her natural yellow eyes, her eyes were a bright gold. Leena's heart then jumped into her throat, but Bit had his firearms ready, and Ambient just wanted to kill Hiltz.

* * *

Hiltz then turned at Specular, and nodded before he prepared to leave the room. "Have run." Hiltz walked away.

Without thinking, Bit charged after Hiltz, but Specular wasn't having it. She lifted her mighty tail, and whacked Bit in the chest, tossing him on the floor. Ambient showed his teeth, and roared at the blue organoid. Specular then turned her attention away from Ambient, and onto Leena.

In a flash, Specular had Leena under her control, on a bad note, even if Specular if busy fighing, the chip on her head, will continue to control her host. Specular gave Leena a mental ordered, and turned her attention back to Ambient. Leena then turned at Bit, with glowing purple eyes. She drew back her fist, and slammed Bit in the face. Bit groaned, and turned at Leena. He then grabbed his com link, to get Van's attention.

"Van, I need a little help, now!" Bit ducked, as Leena swung her arm.

"Right." Van responded.

Without warning, Leena punched the com link, out of Bit's ear, and sent him to the floor.

"Leena, I never hit a woman in my life, but your a-s is pushin it!" Bit shouted.

Leena grabbed Bit by his collar, and threw him into the titanium walls. Bit coughed up a semi-large amount of blood, and stood to his feet.

* * *

Elsewhere in the room, Ambient was also thrown into the walls, by Specular. The red organoid stood to his feet, and jabbed three punches into Specular's face. Shaking it off, the controlled organoid, tail whipped Ambient, and dropped him to his feet.

She bent down, and gripped her claws around Ambient's neck, and began to strangle him. Bit rushed over to his organoid, and kicked Specular in the face, releasing her death grip, but then, Leena shoulder shoved Bit into the hallway, in front of two zoid hunters.

He looked up at them and shouted. "Help me!" Bit pleaded.

Leena jumped into the hallway, and kicked Bit back into the room. The zoid hunters looked at each other and shrugged.

"What do you think he did?" One of the zoid hunter's asked.

"Probably cheated on her, or eyeballed her best friend." The other one supposed.

The zoid hunters nodded, and went on with their rounds. Back into the room, Ambient had Specular against wall, hammering her with his spiked tail. Specular tossed Ambient off of her, and pounded him with her tiny, but strong arms. Across the room, unable to fight back, Bit was being slapped around by Leena.

She got a good grip on Bit's hair, and beat him in the stomach, with her knee. She soon stopped, and head butted him onto Hiltz's bed. Before Leena could finish off Bit, the base shook with a violent shutter, as the assault began.


	13. Battle of the Minds

**__**

Chapter 12: Battle of the Minds

* * *

The assault given by Van, Raven, and Seji, quickly forced the base out of order. Hiltz felt the shutter, and knew what had happened. Van and the others, exited their zoids, and rushed inside of the base, as their organoids controlled their zoids to continue the assault.

Elsewhere in the base, once again, Bit being beaten to the edge of his life, by Leena, who was under mind control by Specular. Leena kicked Bit in his side, and grabbed him by his leg, and dragged him off of Hiltz's bed, and dropped him on the floor.

She placed her foot on Bit's neck, and began to press down. Bit began to choke, and feel his life drain away, he cut his eyes over at Ambient, who was begin thrown arounf as well. Bit grabbed Leena by her leg, and tossed her off of his neck. He gasped for air, but Leena wasn't finished with him, until he was killed. Leena grabbed Bit by his hair, and pulled him to his feet.

Before Leena could bash his head into the wall, Bit grabbed Leena, by her arm, and tossed her on Hiltz's bed. Bit had multiple bruises, and blood spots all over his face and body. As Bit was about to run, Ambient was thrown into him, by Specular. Bit pushed Ambient off of him, and looked in his direction.

"I can't get beat on no more, Ambient." Bit caught his breath. Ambient looked at him, and nodded in agreement.

* * *

Both Leena and Specular stood over battered Bit and Ambient. With no more energy to fight, Bit and Ambient didn't want to try to start anything. Just before they lunged, Van and the others raced into the doorway. Van and Raven stopped, and turned at Bit and Ambient.

Leena turned at Raven with her glowing eyes, and back slammed Raven with her fist. Raven held his cheek, and looked up towards Leena.

"The hell's your problem?" Raven shouted.

"Raven, I don't think she has a problem." Seji gripped his sword.

As Specular and Leena focused their attention on the others, Bit and Ambient and stood up. In unison, the two of them bashed Specular and Leena in their heads together, forcing them unconscious.

"Hiltz used Specular to control Leena, and probably Ryss. Ambient and I have been getting beat, for the past twenty minutes." Bit shouted.

"Where's Ryss?" Raven asked.

"How would I know? I was getting beat down." Bit shrugged.

As Raven and Bit spoke, Leena and Specular slowly rose off the floor. Leena held her head in pain, as Specular looked up at the warriors, with the same glowing gold eyes. Instead of attacking, she darted out of the room.

* * *

Bit walked over and picked Leena up, and sat her on the bed. She shook her head, and looked up at Bit, who was horribly scared and bruised.

"What happened to you?" She asked.

"Let's just say, mistakes were made. Then bigger mistakes were made." Bit sighed.

Van reached in his bag, and tossed Bit a medical kit. "Patch yourself up. Seijuurou, Raven, you go find Ryss. We'll catch up later." Van suggested.

Raven and Seijuurou nodded, and jogged out of the room, until sprinting down the hallways. Avoiding the Zoid Hunters, Seji led the way, as he followed the sand prints left by Specular. The prints led to a semi-large room, similar to Hiltz's room, but more like a lab. Raven and Seji pressed their back against the wall, and peered in the room.

In the center of the room, strapped to a chair, Ryss was sitting. Her head was lowered, and she didn't seem to have an energy. Standing beside her, Specular glared across the room, scanning the area. On the far left of the room, was Hiltz, waddling in his dark mind. Raven slipped the handgun from his side, and gripped it in his hands. Seji grabbed Raven's hand, and shook his head. The white haired warrior, gripped his sword and swiftly entered the room.

"Fun's over, Hiltz!" Seijuurou shouted.

* * *

The red-headed Zoidian turned around to see Seijuurou and Raven standing in the doorway. Raven tapped his gun on his side, and glared at Hiltz. Hiltz set down a small object, and turned at the warriors.

"Right on time. Ryss, the stressed teen is here." Hiltz called over at Ryss.

Ryss raised her head, but her blue eyes glowed. Raven took a step back, and gripped his gun.

"What did you do to her?" Raven angered.

"I didn't do nothing. Specular did this, and she has one order in mind. I'll let her actions do the talking." Hiltz smiled, and unstrapped Ryss from the chair.

The blue haired Zoidian, charged for Raven, and tackled him to the ground. She threw the weapon from Raven's hand, and punched him in the face. Raven shook it off, and tossed Ryss off of him. Raven rolled to his feet, and stood in front of Ryss. In the room, Hiltz and Specular retreated out a side door, and darting into a hanger.

Seji, grabbed his sword, and chased after him, as Raven fought Ryss.

"C'mon Ryss, you can snap out of this. It's me, Raven." Raven spoke.

The zoidian shook her head, and lunged for Raven, arms open. Raven stepped back and grabbed her arms, and tossed her around him. In more rage, Ryss looked around, and picked up Raven's gun. Raven dove inside of the lab, as she fired. He quickly hid behind a metal table, and slowed this breathing.

* * *

Elsewhere, Seji finally tracked down Hiltz in a large hanger, where two zoid stood. One zoid was the Whitz Tiger, and the second, was the Rayse Tiger. To his amazement, Seji knew Hiltz must have revived the zoid when he finished battling them in the desert. Seji looked around his area, and found a semi-large can of paint.

He picked it up, and launched it into Specular's back, knocking off the chip. Hiltz turns around, and stops running.

"Why would you bring a sword, to a gun fight." Hiltz smiled.

Hiltz reached to his side, and pulled out dual handguns. Seji raised one eye brow, and dived behind a titanium table as Hiltz fired.

"Drop your weapons Hiltz, and fight me like a real man!" Seji shouted.

"But shooting you is so much easier." Hiltz laughed. "But if you insist." Hiltz smirked.

Hiltz raised up his two guns, and threw them away from. Seji stood up from the table, and tossed his sword on the floor. Seji and Hiltz took a fighting stance, and Seji moved closer. Seji snapped his fist forward at Hiltz, he rotated the forearm and fist towards Hiltz's face. Hiltz brought his left arm forward and downward in a circular motion using an open palm heel, and blocked Seji's punch.

Hiltz then swiftly struck with his right hand under the chin of Seji. Seijuurou stumbled back, and regained his stamina. The white haired warrior, dropped to one knee from the powerful hit. Hiltz smirked, and rushed over, and clobbered Seji in the face, with his foot. Seijuurou fell to his back, and held his head, in pain.

"I though this was going to be a challenge." Hiltz walked passed Seijuurou.

Hiltz went over and picked up Seijuurou's sword. He then walked over to Seijuurou, and forced his sword through Seijuurou's right leg. It then pierce through the floors as well, pinning Seijuurou to the floor. Seijuurou screamed in pain, as he felt the sword dig into his flesh. Hiltz bent down, and looked screaming Seijuurou in the face.

"Do you know where I struck you Seijuurou. In between two arteries in your leg, and since your sword his so sharp. One wrong twitch, and you could slice your arteries right open. Now will you excuse me, I have a third tiger to revive. Specular, make sure he doesn't get up, and if he does, pull out the sword, in a side motion." Hiltz walked away.

* * *

Reverting back to the others. Bit and Ambient made their way down the hallways, as Fiona, Van, and Leena followed. They stopped when they heard rustling around the corner. Bit peeked around the corner, to see Raven being tossed onto a wall, as Ryss, kneed him in the stomach.

Bit rushed over to Raven, and pulled Ryss off of him. Ryss elbowed Bit in the chest, and flipped him over her shoulder. She placed her foot on Bit's chest, and began to press down. Seeing his partner in destress, Ambient charged over, and gave Ryss, a violent shoulder shove.

Which launched Ryss into the metal walls. Ambient picked up both Bit and Raven off of the floor, and got them to their feet. Raven pushed Ambient away from him, and went over to Ryss.

"Ryss, are you sane?" Raven asked.

Ryss began to open her eyes, and held her head.

"What did I do to you?" Ryss asked.

"Uh...!"

"You beat him up!" Bit finished Raven's sentence.

Ryss looked into Raven's eyes, and frowned. "I'm so sorry." Ryss teared up.

"It's ok." Raven smiled, as he picked Ryss up.

"Before you were being abused. Did you see where Hiltz went?" Van asked.

"Yeah, Seijuurou followed him and Specular into that side door." Raven held his ribs.

"Right! Zeke, Shadow, meet us in the bases hanger." Van spoke in his com-link.

Van grabbed Fiona's hand, and headed for the hanger, as the others followed.

* * *

In the hanger, Van walked in, and instantly saw Seijuurou on the floor, with the sword still in his leg. Ryss pushed passed Van to see Specular standing over Seijuurou. Ryss began to look Specular in her eyes, and began to try to alter her organoid's mind. Specular began to look away, as Ryss, began to drive Specular insane.

The blue organoid started to race around the room, until banging itself against the walls, knocking off the small chip. Specular feel to the floor, and began to shake her head. Ryss ran over to her, and placed her hands around Specular's head.

"Specular, are you ok?" Ryss inspected the organoid.

The blue organoid's eyes went from gold, to yellow. Specular look up at Ryss, and smiled.

"Excuse me, but I have a sword through my leg!" Seji shouted.

Van bent down over Seji, and gripped the sword.

"No no no! If you pull this sword out, a fraction to the left or right, I'm going to bleed to death." Seji strained to speak.

"Then what are we supposed to do?" Van stood up.

Seji looked up over at Bit, and called him over. "Bit, you're not a technical person are you?" Seji asked.

"No, why?" Bit looked confused.

"You have a greater chance of pulling this sword out and not killing me, that Raven and Van." Seji explained.

"How you figure that?" Bit asked.

"Just do it!" Seji screamed.

Bit reached in his pocket, and pulled out a pocket knife. "Here, bite down on this." Bit handed Seji the knife.

"Remember, the sword is in the floor too?" Seji added, before placing the knife between his teeth. Bit placed his fingers around he sword's handle, and nodded at Seji.

Seijuurou closed his eyes, and turned away. Bit gripped the sword, as Ambient grabbed it also, since the sword was wedge in concrete. Bit and Ambient gripped the sword, and as hard as they could, yanked upward.

* * *

The sword slid from Seijuurou's leg, with a straight motion, missing his arteries. Seji screamed for five seconds, before coughing up blood. Bit took off his Guardian Force jacket, and placed it around Seji's leg. "This may hurt." Bit warned. Bit tied a knot around Seji's leg, and pulled tightly.

Seji's eyes rolled in the back of his head, as he screamed in his head. Van tossed Bit his usual red jacket, before he picked up Seijuurou. As Bit placed his jacket on, Shadow and Zeke came rushing into the hanger.

"Fiona, you and Zeke get Seijuurou to the Blade Liger, Ryss you and Specular go to. The rest of us will find Hiltz." Van explained.

Zeke nodded, and flipped Seji onto his back, and headed for the exit, as Fiona, Ryss, and Specular followed. Raven walked over to Leena, and handed her one of his handguns.

"You'll need this." Raven smiled.

"Thanks Raven." Leena took the gun from Raven's hands.

The warriors, and their two organoids raced passed the Rayse Tiger, into another lab. Hiltz was standing in the large room, fusing a bit of the Rayse Tiger's power into the Brastle Tiger's core, but the core wouldn't revive.

"It won't work without Ambient, Hiltz!" Bit said.

Hiltz turned around, and rolled his eyes. "You three don't have much of a home life, do you?" Hiltz shook his head.

"Very well." Hiltz shrugged as he put a mask over his face.

Hiltz held up a thumbs up, and pointed upward. The warriors looked up, to see Phantom dropping down, also wearing a mask. Phantom threw a soda can shaped object on the floor, and it began to release a gas. Working fast, the gas quickly sent the warriors and organoids into a quick slumber. Hiltz then turned on a vent, to suck the gas from the room. He removed his mask, and looked over at Phantom.

"Time to play."


	14. The Dark Zoidian

**_Chapter 13: The Dark Zoidian_**

* * *

Phantom grabbed the back of Van's collar and tossed him into a room, with Bit and Raven, plus Shadow. Phantom closed the door, and left to join Hiltz. Elsewhere in the hanger, Ambient slowly opened his eyes. His eyes roamed around the large hanger, until he saw Hiltz.

Ambient began to growl and snapped at Hiltz, but was unable to lunge at him, due to being chained down. Hiltz shook his head at the organoid, and walked over to a lit up panel. Hiltz pressed his thumb against the panel, and watched as a electricity passed through Ambient's body. His energy was then beind diverted to the Brastle Tiger's core. Like before, a bright light shined from the zoid core.

A bright figure began to form from the core. In a bright flash, Hiltz smirked as he looked up at the final Tiger. Hiltz cut off the machine, and the electricity stopped passing though Ambient's body. Phantom walked over and released the chains from around the organoid. Ambient fell to the ground, motionless.

"Take the organoid to his holding cell." Hiltz ordered.

Phantom bent down, and picked up the barely alive organoid, and dragged him across the waxed floor. He opened the door to the small room, and tossed Ambient on top of Bit, and Leena.

* * *

At that point, Bit's eyes sprung open. He pushed Ambient off of him, and looked around. He rolled over to Van, and began to shake him. Van woke up, and swiped the drool from his mouth. Bit then kicked Raven in his leg to wake him up. Raven's arm reached up, and grabbed Bit's ankle and began to twist it.

"You ever kick me, I'm breaking you ankle." Raven sat up.

Across from Raven, Leena and Shadow began to wake up as well. The gas Phantom used to but the warriors to sleep, usually works fast, but the down side is, when the victim wakes up from the slumber, there's not hangover, or feeling groggy, probably the reason Phantom locked them in the room.

Van stood up, and inspected the door, it was locked solid. He looked through the small glass window, to see the Brastle Tiger revived, and standing next to the other two tigers.

"Oh, perfect." Van puffed.

"What?" Leena asked.

"Hiltz revived the final tiger." Van slid down the door.

Bit ignored Van, and crawled over to Ambient. The red organoid was not responsive, we was breathing, but motionless. Bit placed his hands on Ambient's shoulder, and shook him, Ambient's eyes opened, and looked up at Bit. Ambient stood to his feet, and staggered over to the walls.

"You alright pal?" Bit asked.

Ambient nodded in agreement.

"Oh joy, now how are we going to stop Hiltz?" Raven spoke.

"Give me a minute." Van began to ponder.

* * *

Before Van could finish thinking, Ambient and Shadow rose to their feet, and charged for the door. Van shrieked, and dodged out of the way. The door gave way, as the two organoids fell over each other. Shadow and Ambient bumped fist, and stood up. The warriors stepped out of the door, and stood in a hallway.

The hanger was only a few yards away. The warriors and their organoids raced their way to the hanger's entrance, and watched as Hiltz brought out his Mad Thunder. Hiltz jumped out of the cockpit, and walked over to Phantom.

"Zi will soon be in our hands." Hiltz smiled.

"Not in this decade!" Van shouted.

Hiltz turned around at the burdensome warriors, and grabbed Phantom by his collar.

"You didn't happen to lock those organoids up with the warriors, did you?" Hiltz angered.

"Yeah, why?" Phantom spoke.

"I personally think, that organoids are strong enough to burst through a simple locked steel door." Hiltz dropped Phantom on the ground.

Hiltz stepped over Phantom, and stood over to the warriors.

"It's to late Van, the tigers are revived, and Zi is going to be mine." Hiltz smiled.

"What happened to 'our'?" Phantom spoke.

Hiltz reached to his side and pulled out a gun, and pointed it at Phantom.

"Wait, no..."

Hiltz pulled the trigger, and killed Phantom, before he could finish talking.

"He was never important anyway." Hiltz tossed the gun away. "You think you can win Van? No, you can't win!" Hiltz shouted!

* * *

In anger, Ambient activated his boosters, and flew over to Hiltz, he lowered his head for a headbutt, and didn't stop until he felt flesh. Ambient busted Hiltz in the chest, and dragged him into a metal desk. He tossed Hiltz over his shoulder, and stepped on his chest.

"Go ahead, do it. Kill me!" Hiltz shouted.

Ambient growled in the face of Hiltz, but couldn't bring himself to kill Hiltz. The zoidian smirked, took out a small knife, and stabbed Ambient in his leg. Ambient screamed in pain, and fell off of Hiltz. Hiltz stood up, and headed for the Mad Thunder. Raven pushed passed Shadow, and charged after Hiltz.

He caught the back of Hiltz's collar, and pulled him down. Hiltz grabbed the back of Raven's head, and flipped him onto his back. Hiltz stood up, and kicked Raven in the side. He bent down, and placed his hands around Raveb's neck.

"Don't be afraid, Raven!" Hiltz smirked.

As Hiltz choked the life out of Hiltz, the sound of a gun fired, and the bullet clipped Hilt's arm. Hiltz let go of Raven, and held his arm. Out of nowhere, Shadow grabbed the back of Hilt's head in his mouth, and tossed him away from Raven. Raven looked up to see Leena had fired the gun. She looked over at Raven and nodded.

Hiltz was then surrounded by Ambient and Shadow. The zoidian reached to his side for his other gun, but Shadow bent down and grabbed Hiltz's arm with his mouth. Ambient raised his spiked tail, and swung it at Hiltz's leg. The spikes entered his leg, and dug deep in his flesh. Hiltz groaned, and fell to the floor. Ambient pulled the spikes out of Hiltz's leg, and growled at him. Hiltz looked up at Ambient, but he soon fell to the floor, and blacked out.

* * *

Hours to days later, Hiltz began to open his eyes. He tried to sit up, but a large surge of pain shot through his body. He looked down to see his leg was bandaged. Hiltz shook his head, and moved his arms, but his arms were chained to a chair, his feet as well, and the chair was bolted tot he floor.

Hiltz finally looked up to see Van smirking at him.

"You're captured, Hiltz." Van smiled.

Hiltz let out a slight cough, and smirked at Van. "You mind telling me where I'am?" Hiltz asked, as he stared into Van's eyes.

"Of course, you are our guest. You're being held in a maximum security cell, in a Guardian Force base. Due to you long long, long... ...long list of crimes, you were given a nine life sentences, but I feel you can change Hiltz, but I won't hold my breath." Van became serious.

"You think this place can hold me?" Hiltz looked at Van.

"Oh I know it can. If it wasn't me, Raven would have killed you when you blacked out." Van spoke.

"I don't need your sympathy." Hiltz angered.

"Too bad." Van shrugged.

"Get out." Hiltz said in a calm voice.

"Fine by... ..."

"Get out!" Hiltz shouted.

Van didn't say another word, and walked out of Hiltz's cell.

* * *

Van later met up with the other warriors in a semi-large room, a few corridors away from Hiltz. Van scratched his head, and sits down next to Fiona. Fiona placed her arm around Van and sat close to him. Zeke walked over and rested his head on Van's lap.

"So, how's the inmate?" Raven asked.

"Beyond angry. The important thing is, we have the Three Tigers, and his Mad Thunder, it's over, Hiltz is stopped." Van spoke.

"I don't believe that." Bit said.

"What do you mean?" Ryss asked.

"Hiltz is a very resoursful guy." Bit supposed.

"So, I say we give him a lead lethal injection." Raven shook his head.

As the warriors went on with their conversation, a person walked into the room. The warriors stood up, in his presence.

"I have to say, I'm impressed at you all." Major Karl Schubaltz walked in.

"I never thought Hiltz would be brought to justice. You are to report to the main hall now." Karl smiled, and walked away.

The warriors and their organoids looked at each other, and got up, and walked into the hallways. The warriors entered the main halls, and hundreds of Guardian Force warriors stood up clapped. In surprise, the warriors didn't know what to think. They saw Karl standing platform, and the warriors and organoids walked up to the platform.

* * *

Karl walked over to the warriors, and smirked at them.

"You warriors have been the best I've ever seen in a long time. You have prevented the largest cause in Zi history, and I award you. Van Flyheight, for your courage and leadership, I here by promote you to Captain Van Flyheight. Raven Chen, for your... ... ...special abilities, I here by promote you to Lieutenant Raven Chen. Bit Cloud, for your odd abilities, I here by promote you to Lieutenant Bit Cloud. Ms. Fiona Elisi Linette, for your cunning ways, I here by promote you to Sergeant Fiona Elisi Linette. Finally, Ms. Ryss, for your mind, I here by promote you to Sergeant Ryss. As for you organoids, you are all off restriction, from your escapades a few years ago." Karl announced.

The warriors stood up and clapped, as the warriors were awarded. Bit looked down in the front row, and saw Leena, Brad, Jamie, and Toros smiling and waving, well Brad wasn't. Bit and Ambient walked down the steps and walked over to their friends.

"Lieutenant Bit Cloud, I like the sound of that." Brad shook Bit's hand.

Leena stood close to Bit, and stood on her tip toes, and spoke in Bit's ear.

"I need to talk to you, its important." Leena whispered.

Bit nodded at Leena, and followed her out of the main hall, as Ambient followed. She went into Bit's room in the base, and stood in front of him, as she closed the door.

"I don't know how to say this Bit, but..."

"What is it, you're not breaking up with me again, are you?" Bit cut in.

"No, of course not. I just wanted to say... ..."

Before Leena could finish her sentence, a large explosion erupted. The warrior on the intercom, shouted through the base.

"Containment failure, prisoner has escaped. All available warriors, report to the hanger!"


	15. Zoidian Go Bye Bye

**_Chapter 14: Zoidian Go Bye Bye_**

Bit felt the shutter from the explosion, and turned at the doorway. He looked back at Leena,

"Hold that thought. Ambient, let's go!" Bit said before he sprinted from the room.

Bit raced into the corridors, and bumped into Van and Zeke.

"What's going on?" Bit asked.

"You were right, Hiltz is resourceful. He killed four guards as they transported him to his new cell. I can't believe this." Van explained.

"How did he kill four guards?" Raven asked.

"He is a Zoidian." Ryss simply put.

Van cringed and got up off the floor, from colliding with Bit. Behind the warriors, Karl Schubaltz caught up with the warriors.

"Get in the hanger, more than likely Hiltz has taken the tigers." Karl spoke.

"How? Don't the tigers need three pilots?" Fiona asked.

"Not if he used those artificial intelligence chips." Van re-called.

The warriors didn't say another word, as they darted for the hanger. The warriors eventually made it to the hanger, where the three tigers were missing, likewise to the Mad Thunder. Bit looked out of the hanger's bay doors, and saw the Mad Thunder walking away, with the three tigers. The enormous Mad Thunder then turned around towards the base, it lowered it's massive back mounted cannons, and fired. The white colored blast, slammed into the side of the base, leaving a large gaping hole, exposing the interior of the base.

"He's going to destroy the base!" Karl yelled.

"No duh, Karl!" Raven snapped.

Karl turned at Raven and gave him a look. Raven turned away from Karl, and ran over to the Dark Spiner.

* * *

Karl balled up his fist, and turned to his Iron Kong. Karl told himself after the first war with Hiltz, that he'd retire as a zoid warrior. In this case, Karl didn't care, Hiltz needed to be stopped. Karl stepped towards his Iron Kong, but before he could leap into the cockpit. The Mad Thunder deployed eight missiles, in the direction of the missiles of the hanger.

"Raven, get in your Dark Spiner, we have to deploy our energy shields!" Van shouted as he jumped into the Blade Liger's cockpit.

Raven jumped on Shadow's back, and flew him up to the Dark Spiner's head as Shadow fused with the Dark Spiner, likewise to Zeke. Raven jumped into the cockpit, as the Blade Liger stood in front of the bay doors. "Raven, hurry up!" Van began to panic. The Dark Spiner rushed to the bay doors, and activated it's shield, likewise to the Blade Liger.

The missiles crashed and exploded into the shields, luckily, the missiles were deflected, but Hiltz wasn't finished yet. The Mad Thunder lowered it's massive cannons, and fired dual white color blasts. Raven and Van closed their eyes and looked away from the incoming blasted. The cannon blasts slammed into the shields, causing them to de-activate.

The Blade Liger and Dark Spiner were blown back into the Liger Zero, and Soul Tiger. The force from the blast was so great, it caved in the hanger. In the distance, Hiltz ordered the three tigers to unleash their power onto the Guardian Force base, which they did. By the time the Tigers were finished, the base was nothing more than a rubble parking lot. Hiltz and the three tigers turned away, and began to escape into the desert.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, under the large amount of twisted metal and concrete. The Liger Zero sprang up from the rubble. The entire body of Bit's Zoid was a dusty grey color, instead of white. Inside the cockpit, Bit let out a few coughs, and felt a surging pain in his side. He looked down to his left side, to see he was bleeding. The cockpit's left side, was semi-covered in blood. He also felt a horrific pain in his left hand, which indicated, he had re-broken his hand.

Bit opened the cockpit, and looked outward, only seeing his fellow zoids under the rubble. He got a closer look at the rubble to see a red spiked tail lying lifeless from the concrete and metal. Bit jumped from the Liger's head, and stubbled on the metal and concrete. Bit grabbed whole of a large concrete block, and began to roll it over, exposing damaged Ambient.

Ambient's armour was severly dented, and some of the armour was twisted until it exposed Ambient's wires. Bit wrapped his hands around Ambient's upper body, and pulled him from the rubble. Ambient's breathing was broken, and very rippled. Across from Bit, the concrete and metal began to rise, until it all fell to the ground, showing the Dark Spiner.

"Raven!" Bit called.

The cockpit of the Dark Spiner opened, and Raven jumped out, with Shadow by his side. Raven's head had a serious cut, in which a stream of blood flowed down his face. Raven stumbled over to Bit, before falling to rest.

"Are you ok?" Raven spoke through the pain.

"I'll live." Bit strained to speak.

"Is Ambient, alive?" Raven looked over at Ambient.

"I think so. What about Shadow?" Bit brought to Raven attention.

"He's fine, oh no. Ryss!" Raven stood up.

Raven stumled looked over the entire hanger, but nothing was at the surface. The sound of moving metal diverted Raven's attention.

* * *

Raven turned around, as a slim arm raised of the rubble. Raven knew it was Ryss, due to she had blue chipped fingernail polish. Raven jumped over the twisted metal, and rushed over to Ryss.

"Bit, I need some help, Shadow you too." Raven called over to them.

Bit and Shadow rushed over to Raven, and helped him lift up the large metal beam. The three of them tossed it over, to see Ryss badly hurt. Raven picked up Ryss, who was close to death. The metal beam had broken Ryss's collar bone, and a few ribs. Raven looked at her side, through her ripped clothes, to see the broken ribs for himself.

"Ryss, listen to me, hang on just a little bit longer." Raven spoke to a un-responding Ryss.

Beside Raven, Bit walked over to the Liger, and looked up at him.

"Liger, I need you to clear this rubble." Bit ordered.

"No, let my Dark Spiner clear. It has a sonic device, it'll break apart the concrete slabs.

The Dark Spiner heard this, and followed through with the order, without being asked.

"You might wanna cover your ears." Raven warned.

Bit covered his ears, and watched as the Dark Spiner's internal unit began to glow blue. A one loud screech, the waves of sonic blast, rippled through the hanger, vaporising the concrete, but not the metal.

* * *

Under all the rubble, exposed Van's damaged Blade Liger, Seji's crushed Soul Tiger, and Karl's shattered Iron Kong. Bit heard a faint moaning sound across the hanger. He set Ambient down softly, and rushed over to the person. He upturned the a metal shard, to see Karl screaming under his Iron Kong.

The sheer weight of the Kong, had broken Karl's right arm. The Liger Zero walked over to Karl, and tossed the Kong off of Karl.

"Don't move, Karl. Just lie there, I'll find you some hel... ... ...oh God. Leena!" Bit said.

Bit jumped up from Karl, and darted into the wrecked base.

"Where you going?" Raven shouted, but Bit didn't respond.

Bit crouched down under a failed metal beam, and made his way through the smashed corridors.

"Leena! Leena!" Bit called.

No response. Bit twisted his body through the collapsed base, back into the room he left Leena. The room was like everything else, trashed. Bit upturned every piece of metal and concrete, until he found what he was looking for. Leena was lying unconscious, under a mattress.

Bit lifted the matress, and tossed it way. He lifted Leena's head, and and began to shake her shoulder. When she didn't wake up, Bit's mind wouldn't stop thinking that she was dead. Then, Leena began to make a groaning sound. Bit looked down at her, and smirked, as the salty tears entered his mouth. He hugged Leena in his arms, and started to pick her up.

* * *

As Bit was picking up Leena, he heard the sounds of the people yelling in the distance, probably surviving soldiers. Bit continued on his way back towards the hanger. Once he returned, Van, Fiona, Zeke, Specular and Seijuurou were on their feet, but just barely. Bit set Leena down next to Ambient, and looked over at Van who was holding his head in pain. Van removed his hands from his forehead, and blinked a couple of times.

"Everybody ok, anybody badly hurt?" Van called to the others.

"That's a stupid question, of course were all hurt." Raven snapped, as he cradled Ryss.

Across the hanger, Bit gripped his broken hand in pain, but he could careless about his hand. Leena was finally able to sit up, but she held her arm in pain.

"Where's dad?" Leena groaned.

"I don't know, but we'll find him." Bit spoke.

"What about Jamie and Brad?" Leena asked again.

"We'll find them too, but right now, you need to rest." Bit placed his hand on Leena's shoulder.

Bit got up from beside Leena, and stumbled over to Van.

"Van, we need to find everybody else." Bit spoke.

"I know that. I think my head his going to explode." Van doubled over in pain.

Fiona looked to the side of Van's head, to see he had semi-deep gash.

"He's not going anywhere in this condition." Fiona feared.

"Where's the medical supply room?" Raven asked. "It's in corridor 5A." Van strained.

* * *

Bit stood up from the ground, and started to walk away. Seijuurou, Shadow, and Zeke got up as well, and followed Bit back into the wrecked base. Seijuurou walked ahead of Bit and took out his sword, which still had dried blood on it's blade, from being in his leg. Seijuurou sliced through the concrete and metal beams, clearing the way for Bit. Shadow smashed the rocks to pieces with his tail, as Zeke used his head.

"I can't believe this is happening." Seijuurou spoke, as she sliced away a concrete block. "I swear, Hiltz will pay."

Bit didn't respond, he was so angry at Hiltz, saying he wanted to kill him, wasn't enough. For the first time in Bit's life, he actually had the though of killing someone. Minutes later, the warriors and the two organoids smashed their way to corridor 5A, which was only a corridor away from the main hall.

"Seijuurou, you and Zeke get as many medical supplies as you can carry. Shadow and I will check the main hall for Toros and the others." Bit spoke.

The two groups separated, and Shadow and Bit made their way to the main hall. As they enter the main hall, the sun's rays shined on the destruction, since the roof was gone. Bit shook his head as saw dead Guardian Force soldiers on the floors. The only thing that Bit wanted to do, was regroup, and make Hiltz suffer, like he has made them suffer.

* * *


	16. What Fuels Your Anger

**_Chapter 15: What Fuels Your Anger_**

* * *

Bit kicked aside a seating chair, but noting was under it. Shadow kicked a wooden chair aside, and walked up beside Bit. Shadow leaned in in Bit's ear, and growled,

_"Bit, we've been looking for over 45 minutes. Maybe they didn't make it."_ Shadow put his hand on Bit's shoulder.

Bit turned at Shadow, and pulled away from him. "No! They can't be!" Bit kicked a smashed up seat.

"Ow, God, who the hell!" A voice shouted.

Bit looked down at the chair. Bit placed his hands below the chair, and lifted it upward. Bit let out a small laugh as he saw Brad, and under Brad, was Jamie. Brad didn't seem hurt, but Bit didn't know for sure. He rolled off of Jamie, and he stood up, as his back popped.

"Awe, that felt good." Brad smiled.

Bit grabbed Brad, and gave him a rough hug. Brad pushed Bit off of him, knowing he was in pain. Brad reached down and picked up Jamie, who had a large bruise on his arm.

"I thought you guys were dead. Where's Toros?" Bit asked.

"He should be under here somewhere, we all took cover when the main hall fell through." Brad held his side.

Bit pushed passed Brad and Jamie, and he and Shadow ripped up the rubble to find Toros. The sound a low groan got Bit's attention. Bit bent down and lifted up a large metal beam, with Shadow's help.

* * *

Once they lifted it, Bit briefly smiled as he saw Toros under the beam, but Bit's smile dropped, when he saw a metal shard through Toros' shoulder. Toros screamed in pain, as Bit walked closer.

"Toros. Just don't move, and maybe you need to look away." Bit nodded, and he touched Toros' shoulder.

"No! Don't touch it!" Toros squirmed.

Bit knew that Toros would probably not allow Bit to remove the shard, so Bit had to do the next best thing.

"Sorry, doc." Bit frowned.

Bit drew back his fist, and punched Toros unconscious. Bit grips Toros by his arm, and rips the shard from his shoulder. He threw the bloody shard away, and lifted up Toros' upper body.

"Shadow, get Toros back to the rest of the group." Bit ordered.

Shadow agreed, and walked over Toros, and dragged him away. Bit stood back up, and held his broken hand in pain.

"Bit, something wrong with your hand?" Brad asked.

"No, its fine." Bit lied.

"Come on, lets go." Bit stepped over the rubble.

"Wait, we gotta find, Vega." Jamie spoke up.

Bit turned around and looked at Jamie and Brad.

"Vega? He was here? I didn't see him during the ceremony." Bit grew confused.

"He went to the bathroom. He had like twelve lemonade glasses." Brad held his shoulder in pain.

"Great!" Bit sighed.

* * *

As Bit tapped his foot on the broken metal, Seji and Zeke walked into the main hall, their hands full of medical supplies.

"Brad, Jamie, follow Seji and Shadow out, I'll find Vega." Bit suggested.

"All right, look after yourself. This place could give way at any minute." Brad nodded at Bit.

Jamie went over and gave Bit and small hug, and followed the warriors out of the main hall. Bit made his way out of the main hall, and headed for the restrooms, which were right around the corner. Sparks flew from lights, as Bit walked passed them. He stumbled over more rubble, and stepped over a fallen ceiling light, that was still connected to the wires.

He came face-to-face with the men's restroom, and kicked the door open. The door opened easily, and Bit walked onto the dusty grey, former white restroom floors.

"Vega! Vega!" Bit called.

"Bit!" A broken voice shouts.

Bit follows his ears, and comes to an area where the ceiling had fell through. He crouched down, to see Vega under it.

"Vega. You had me worried." Bit shook his head.

"Get this stuff off me. Its crushing my shoulder." Vega cringed in pain.

"Hold on, pal." Bit speaks as he lifted up the caved in ceiling.

Vega placed his hand over his shoulder, and used his other hand, as Bit helped him up.

"You ok?" Bit asked.

"I little pain, but I'll live." Vega smirked. Bit took Vega by the arm, and began to lead him out of the restroom.

* * *

Later, the warriors regrouped in the hanger, bandaging their wounds, and applying anti-bacterial cream. Vega sat down on the ground, and held his shoulder in pain. Bit walked passed him, and walked over to Leena, who was holding Ambient.

"How is he?" Bit asked.

"He's fading. I don't know how much longer he has." Leena's eyes teared up.

Bit crouched down, and cradled Ambient in his arms. His breathing went from broken, to skips, until he stopped breathing all together.

"Ambient. Ambient!" Bit shook his organoid.

"Come on, pal. Wake up! I'm not playing Ambient, wake up!" Bit began to tear up.

The red organoid didn't respond. Zeke walked over to Ambient, and placed his head on Ambients', and listened for any signs of life. Zeke pulled back up, and looked at Bit, as he shook his head.

"No no no no no no, he can't be." Bit spoke saying 'no' really fast. Bit placed his head on Ambients' and tightly closed his eyes.

One by one, droplets of tears dropped down onto Ambient's exposed wires. Leena put her hands around Bit, and embraced him from behind. Across from Bit, Raven looked over them, before looking at Shadow. Raven knew talking to Bit wouldn't help. Through out the whole time Bit and Ambient were together, Raven wanted him dead, and now he is. Raven turned away from them, and looked up at his Dark Spiner.

* * *

Bit let go of Ambient, and set his upper body on the cold floor. He looked down at the dead organoid, and dried his tears. He took off his Guardian Force jacket, and draped it over Ambient's body. Bit put on his familiar red jacket, and touched Ambient's head. Ambient's eyes were no longer emerald green, but a dull grey.

Bit stood up over Ambient's body, and walked over to the Liger Zero. The Liger opened his cockpit, but before Bit could jump in, the sound of a zoid thundered behind them. Bit turned around to see it was a Red Lightning Saix. The cockpit opened, to show Hiltz smiling. Hiltz looked down on the floor to see dead Ambient.

"Huh, Ambient's dead. At least he had a full life, but I'm not finished yet." Hiltz spoke.

Hiltz reached to his side, and pulled out a handgun. He pointed it towards Leena, and fired two rounds into her chest, with perfect aim. Leena fell to the ground, gasping for air, as one of the bullets pierced her lung.

"Now I'm done." Hiltz sat back down in the seat.

The cockpit of the saix closed, and darted away at high speed, but then cloaked... ...and vanished. Bit raced over to Leena, and lifted her head up.

"Please no. Leena please don't do this." Bit began to lose it.

Bit took the jacket from Ambient, and tried to stop the bleeding, but the the bullets had already done their damage. Leena looked up at Bit, as her eyes moved back and forth, but her eyes stopped moving, as her eyes grew cold, and closed.

* * *

Leena died in Bit's arms, as her blood fingertips, grazed across Bit's arm. Bit's face turned a peach red, and tears flowed from his eyes, with no sign of stopping. Bit hugged Leena as her lifeless body, just lied there. Toros walked over to Bit, and dropped to his knees, losing his wife, and then Leena, was just too much Toros to handle.

Toros lowered his head, and cried in serious pain. Brad looked down on the gound, looking away from. He wiped his tears away before anyone would notice, but Jamie didn't care who saw him cry. Van and Fiona bit their bottom lips, as Van held back tears, but Fiona didn't. Across from Van, Raven looked over at them, and frowned. He looked down at Ryss, and noticed she had stopped breathing as well. Raven put his hand under her neck to feel a pulse, but nothing there.

Raven shook Ryss's shoulder, but she didn't wake. Raven's eyes filled with tears, and overflowed onto his cheeks. Raven squeezed Ryss's body, and kissed her on the forehead. He leaned in to her ear, and whispered.

_"I love you."_Raven let go of Ryss, and stood up. He wiped his tears away, and looked over at Bit, and Bit looked back.

Bit turned away from Raven, and looked down at Ryss's body. He let go of Leena, and softly placed her in Toros's arms. He and Raven walked over to their zoids, and jumped into their cockpits. Both the Liger Zero and Dark Spiner's eyes glowed, and charged out of the hanger into the desert, as Shadow followed. Van looked over at Fiona, and gave her a forehead kiss. He jumped into his Blade Liger, and chased after the two warriors, as Zeke ran beside. The warriors powered into the desert, ready to hunt down Hiltz.


	17. The Three Tigers

**_Chapter 16: The Three Tigers_**

* * *

A red Lightning Saix came to a stop in front of a base. Like before, this base wasn't as large as previous bases, but it was large enough to hold the Mad Thunder. The Saix walked up to the hanger, and went inside, and crouched down next to the Rayse Tiger. The cockpit opened, and Hiltz jumped out.

The cold blooded Zoidian opened a door on the far side of the hanger, and walked inside, facing a multitude of corridors. He takes the corridor on the far left, and begins to walk down the corridor. Zoid Hunters move out of the way as he walks by, fearing him. He comes to a solid steel door, and looks over at a panel, and punches in the access code. He walks through, exposing a large lab.

Hiltz walks to the end of the room, and pulls out a chair, and sits down in front of a monitor. Hiltz leans over over the desk, and puts one of his hands, over his upper lip. Hiltz cuts the monitor on, and sees he has a message. The touches the screen with his index finger, and a envelope icon moves onto the screen and opens.

Hiltz scanned the message, which wasn't important. Hiltz then feels something is wrong, he looks up on the wall, to see a bright red light is blinking. He turns back to the monitor, and switches from the message, to the cameras. Hiltz cringes as he sees the Liger Zero, Blade Liger, and Dark Spiner racing towards the base.

"And here we... ...go." Hiltz speaks as he gets up.

* * *

Outside of the base, the three zoids stormed their way towards the base, the Liger Zero leading. In the hanger, Hiltz ran to activated the three tiger's chips, as he jumped into his Mad Thunder. The zoids came alive, and the tigers ran out into the desert to cut off the enemy zoids. Bit stopped his Liger Zero, as the Whitz Tiger cut him off. Around Bit, the Rayse Tiger stared down the Dark Spiner, as the Brastle Tiger faced the Blade Liger.

The white colored Whitz Tiger circled around the Liger Zero, before pouncing, arms open. The Whitz Tiger pounced on the Zero's head, bit down on cockpit. Bit shook inside, as he gripped the contols. Without Ambient, Bit wasn't able to transform his armour. The Liger Zero grabbed the Whitz Tiger, and threw it away.

The tiger landed on it's feet, and slid a few yards back. Across the battlefield, the Brastle tiger gave the Blade Liger a violent shoulder shove. Due to the fact the Blade Liger was damaged from the assault on the base, Van's zoid was not in top form, unless.

"Zeke!" Van shouts.

The white organoid changes into his energy form, but before the organoid to fuse with the Blade Liger. The Brastle tiger pounced on the Blade Liger, and used it as a spring board, and swiped Zeke onto the ground, with great force.

"Zeke! You're gonna regret that!" Van shouted up at the Brastle tiger.

* * *

The Rayse Tiger gripped around the Dark Spiner's head, and swung it around, tossing it into the air. Raven grabbed the controls, and dug the zoids feet into the dirt, stopping his fall. He aimed his dual machine guns, and fired. The Rayse Tiger jumped away from ammo, and crouched down low, diving at the Dark Spiner's feet.

"Nice try, kitty!" Raven smirked.

The Dark Spiner pulled back its' leg, and power kicked the tiger away. The Spiner got a firm grip on the ground, and shot forward. The Rayse tiger growled, and stood in the sunlight, absorbing the energy, which was being transferred to it's fangs. Once the energy was captured, the fangs began to glow, for the Rayse Tiger's most powerful attack, the Explode Bite.

The Spiner grew closer, and the Rayse tiger waited for the right moment. Raven looks at the glowing fangs, and slams the Dark Spiner to a stop, but the Rayse Tiger was ready. The tiger lunged, mouth open, and bit down on the Spiners body, making it explode. Pieces from the Spiner flew into the air, along with Raven.

Shadow shot from the ground, and caught him before the he face planted into the ground. Raven wiggled out of Shadow's arms, and dropped to the ground, looking at his destroyed zoid.

"Why can't I keep a zoid!" Raven shouts.

The Rayse Tiger turns away from the human and organoid, and charges over to help the Whitz Tiger fight off the Liger Zero.

* * *

Shadow punched Raven in the arm, and directed his eyes into the hanger. Raven looked into the anger and smiled as he saw the greatest zoid he has ever seen and piloted, the Geno Saurer. This Geno had having red panelling instead of purple, likewise to the one Raven piloted before, during the Guardian Force.

Raven jumped on Shadow's back, and rode him towards the hanger. Elsewhere, Bit had his hands full fighing both Rayse Tiger, and Whitz Tiger. The Liger Zero jumped away from the two tigers, and roared at them, in which they just roared back.

"Were in a tight spot, Liger." Bit paused in his seat.

The Liger growled in agreement, and backed away from the tigers.

"Then allow me to loosen your up tight situation!" Raven smirks as he walks over in a Geno Saurer.

"I hope you know Stoller is going to toss you through a window for wrecking his zoid." Bit speaks.

"I'll give him an I.O.U..."

Raven whips out one of the Geno Saurer's extendable arms, and grabs onto the Rayse Tiger. Raven makes an evil grin, and sends an electric current into the Rayse Tiger. He then reels the arm back in, with the tiger still attached, and kicks it away. During the electric shock, it fried the AI chip in the tiger's head. Reducing it to it's defeat.

"Bit! Stop playing around with that Tiger, and take it out!" Raven shouts over to Bit.

"In due time, I'm just trying not to get killed." Bit screams, as the Zero's paw swipes the Tiger away.

* * *

As the others fought, Van was the only one having trouble fighting back, due to his damaged Zoid. Without Zeke to repair the Blade Liger, it was useless to fight back. Van looked over at Zeke, who was still lying on the ground, but managed to his feet, but he fell back down.

Raven looks over at Van, as he has the holds the Rayse Tiger down under the Geno Saurer's foot.

"Shadow! Give Van some help!" Raven orders.

Shadow flares his wings, and powers into his light form, and fused with the Blade Liger. With Shadow's power, the Blade Liger pushed the Brastle Tiger away. The Blade Liger stands to it's feet, and roars at the Tiger.

As the Blade Liger regains it's stamina, the Brastle Tiger backs away. The Blade Liger extends its blades, and in unison, they began glow. At once, the Brastle Tiger and Blade Liger cgarged for one another. With Shadow's help, he converted the shield energy to the blades. Van placed his hands around the controls, and activated the Blade Liger's Ion boosters.

In unison, both of the zoid leaped into the air, erupting into a one giant clash. Both Liger and Tiger, bounced off each other, and landed on their feet. Shaking it off, the Brastle Tiger stands up, and growls at the Blade Liger, as it's body began to glow. Little did Van knew, that the Brastle Tiger is able to absorb heat from the atmosphere around it, and then channel the heat through its various weapons.

As a result, it carries a devastating array of weapons, making it far more dangerous then other Zoids of its size. Mounting ten Thermic Beam Cannons, as well as numerous other weapon systems, the Brastle Tiger is capable of taking on almost any opponent.

* * *

Shadow lifted the Blade Liger to it's feet, a little shaky, but eventually was able to. Shadow then growled to get Van's attention. Van looks up at the glowing Brastle Tiger, and shifts in his seat. All at once, unfolding from the Brastle Tiger's armour, were ten different types of sun powered weapons.

Each weapon had a different firing ability. Shadow backed away the Blade Liger, not knowing how to counter attack this, but Van had a different idea. Van remembered, if his Blade Liger can survive cutting through the Deathsaurer's Charged Partical Beam, then it can survive heat beams.

But the Liger was in bad shape from the assault on the base, Van began to have second thoughts. He looks at the Brastle Tiger, who was ready to fire at any moment. Then, without warning, the Brastle Tiger fired. The Tiger roared in victory as it fired apon the Blade Liger, but it then stopped roaring. The smoke began to clear, and the Blade Liger was still standing, it's shield glowing a bright golden yellow.

The shield deactivated, and the energy was transferred to the blades. Without Shadow's help, Van lunged the Blade Ligers' blades towards the recharging Brastle Tiger. Without time to act, the Brastle Tiger screeched, as the blades ripped through it's body and core. The Tiger's eyes turned a dull grey, and fell to the ground. The Blade Liger placed it's paw on the Brastle Tigers' body, and roared in victory.

* * *

Elsewhere, in a giant thud, the Liger Zero was thrown into the bases' thick walls. The Whitz Tiger activated it's triple ion boosters, and sped away, as the Geno Saurer's tail swiped down. Coming under the Geno, the Whitz Tiger delivered a violent headbutt, knocking the Geno over. Behind the Whitz, the Liger Zero struggled to his feet, but the Whitz Tiger wasn't having it.

The white tiger zoid leaped into the air, mouth open to finish off the Liger. Bit gripped the controls, and bolted the Ligers' body upward, giving the Whitz Tiger a good rough counter attack. The Whitz Tiger fell back onto the Geno Saurer. Raven smirked inside of the cockpit, and activated his grappling claws and delivered an electric shock through the Whitz Tiger.

He then brought the Genos' head down, and bit down on the back of the Whitz Tiger's head, and ripped it from it's shoulders. The headless tiger collapsed on the ground, and the Geno spit out the head. Raven sat back in his seat, and sighed.

"I love this Zoid." Raven smiles.

Raven takes in deep breath, and looks in the hanger, he became shocked, as he saw the Psycho Geno Saurer. Apparently, Hiltz must have kept Ryss's zoid, so she couldn't betray him. This made Raven even more upset, knowing that he and Ryss couldn't pilot Genos together. But a voice brought Raven's attention back to Zi.

"Congratulations. You've destroyed my three tigers. I will personally crush under the feet of my Mad Thunder!" Hiltz shouts.


	18. Mad Zoidian, Mad Thunder

**_Chapter 17: Mad Zoidian, Mad Thunder_**

* * *

Stomping out of the hanger, was the Mad Thunder. Making craters in the sand, the enormous zoid stepped out into the desert, in front of the three warriors. Bit charged the Liger away from massive zoid, and rushed over to Vans' Blade Liger. The three zoids backed away from the Mad Thunder, as it's horn drills began to spin. Beside the Liger Zero, Raven's Geno Saurer roared at the massive Mad Thunder.

Without even being asked, Shadow changed into his energy form, and fused with the Geno Saurer. Van then looked on the ground, to see Zeke was gone. Van looked around, not seeing Zeke, until he fused with the Blade Liger. As Bit saw their organoids fuse with their zoids, it only brought to his attention more, that Ambient was dead. Bit shook off the thought, and concentrated on the Mad Thunder.

"You may have thought the three tigers were a match. But now it's time to raise the bar a notch." Hiltz laughs.

"Not if I can help it!" A female voice speaks.

Raven turns to his left, to see the Psycho Geno Saurer standing beside him. Popping up on Raven's screen was Ryss. Raven mouth semi-dropped open, he couldn't believe his eyes.

"You're alive, but how? I held you, I felt you die." Raven screams.

"Lower your tone, Raven. Specular revived me, and were going to to defeat Hiltz together." Ryss smiles.

"What about Leena and Ambient?" Raven asks.

Ryss looks down for a brief moment, and looks back up at Raven.

"I'm sorry, but Specular can only revive me. I'm so sorry, Bit." Ryss turns over at the Liger Zero.

Bit didn't speak. The entire time, Hiltz was still dumb-founded.

* * *

"Why do you always live! I couldn't kill you 4,000 years ago, and I can't kill you now!" Hiltz shouts.

"Whoa, what do you mean, 4,000 years, Hiltz?" Van asks. "It's only been a hundred years."

"Open your eyes, Van. There's been a 4,000 year gap, from when we last fought, at Zoid Eve. So you're not 108 years old. You're 4,108 years old. Likewise to you Raven, and Ryss." Hiltz explains. "But enough of math, you are all going to die!"

The Mad Thunder lowers it's back mounted cannons, and fires. The four zoids jump away from the blasts, and landed away from the Mad Thunder. Bit cringed inside of the Liger Zero with anger, and lunged towards the Mad Thunder. Activating it's ion boosters, the Liger Zero jumped onto the Mad Thunder's head, and clawed at the cockpit, trying to scrape Hiltz from it.

"Oo, kitten has claws." Hiltz smirks.

The Mad Thunder flips it's head up, forcing the Liger off. The Liger landed on the grouns, and slid back a few yards, before chargind back.

"Hiltz, I'll kill you!" Bit shouts.

"The feelings mutual." Hiltz charges as well.

As the Mad Thunder charged, drills spinning, Bit jolted the controls, making the Liger slide under the Mad Thunder's massive feet. The claws of the Liger glowed, and slashed into the under belly of the Mad Thunder, exposing it's wires.

* * *

The Mad Thunder roared in pain, and kicked the Liger away. But as Bit was keeping the Mad Thunder busy, Raven and Ryss were charging their Charged Particle Cannons. Hiltz heard the charging cannons, and turned towards the dual Genos. His eyes grew large, as the cannons prepared to fire.

"Say goodnight, Hiltz!" Raven and Ryss said in unison.

The powerful beams rocketed towards the monster zoid, until smashing into it. The beams began to eat away at the thick armour of the Mad Thunder. Once the Charged Particle Cannons finished firing, the Mad Thunder was still standing, damaged, but still standing.

Hiltz began to laugh as his zoid was still able to fight. "Is that the best you can do?" Hiltz challenged.

"Nope! I'm just getting started." A childness voice shouted.

The four warriors turn around in amazement to the see the Berserk Fury, charging it's three Charged Particle Cannons. The four warriors bolted out of the way to give Vega some firing room. At the sight of this, Hiltz knew he couldn't survive another blast like this.

He quickly activated the a personal shield the protected the cockpit only. The three beams from the Fury fired, sailing towards the Mad Thunder. Hiltz closed his eyes, and braced for impact. In a bright flash, the Mad Thunder erupted into a large explosion. The once powerful zoid, broke apart in pieces at a time.

* * *

Seeing this as his only chance to escape. Hiltz jumps from the protective shield, and bolts into the base. Bit catches a glimpse of him, and lowers the Liger's head. Bit jumps out of the cockpit, and charges after Hiltz.

"Thanks for the help, Vega, you go back to the base. We have a score to settle." Van speaks.

Van get's out of the Blade Liger's cockpit, and jumps on Zekes' back. Zeke then jumps onto the ground, and runs after Bit, likewise to Raven and Ryss, except with Shadow and Specular. Vega nods his head, and turns away the dusty colored Berserk Fury, and powers back to the base. On the ground, Zeke runs past Bit, and Van extends his hand.

Bit grabs on to Van, and jumps on Zekes' back as well. The group of warriors and organoid crash into the base, knocking over Zoid Hunters in the process. Zeke roars as he sees Hiltz dart into a lab. Bit jumps off Zeke's back, and runs towards the door.

Without much thought, Bit kicks open the door, and scans the room for Hiltz, but no one was in sight. Without warning, Bit was hit in the back with a metal chair. Bit screams, and falls on the floor, holding his back in pain. Hiltz grabs Bit by his hair, and throws him into a wall. During all this, Raven slides into the room off Shadow, and pops two rounds from his gun, into Hiltzs' legs.

* * *

Raven walks over, and presses his foot down on Hiltz's gunshot wounds. Hiltz screams in pain, as Van and Ryss enter the lab. Ryss walks over, and helps Bit off the floor. Bit tears away from Ryss, and kicks Hiltz in the side, so hard, he heard a rib crack. Bit grabs Hiltz by his hair, and punches in the throat. Hiltz gasps for air, as his windpipe was struggling to operate.

"I've been waiting for this ever since I saw you." Bit pulled out his gun, and pressed it against Hiltzs' forehead.

"Wait, don't kill me!" Hiltz screams.

"Don't kill you? That's not in the cards right now, Hiltz!" Raven presses down harder on Hiltz's gun shots wounds.

Hiltz finally stops screaming, and looks at the warriors in the room, as he heard Bit's gun cock back. Bit put his gun down, and fires into Hiltzs' shoulder, likewise what Hiltz did to him before. Hiltz grunts in pain, but remains calm. Van walks over to Bit, and grabs his shoulder.

"Bit, this isn't right. Guardian Force soldiers don't act like this." Van speaks.

Bit turns at Van, and points his gun at Van. "You want one, I'll bust yo ass too!" Bit shouts.

"So sad, you're on you're own, Hiltz." Van backs away from Bit, and walks over behind Zeke.

"Listen to me. What if I..."

"Shut-up, Hiltz! You have out us through hell trying to find you. And now that we do, I'm going to make you suffer, the way you made us suffer. How could you take Leena and Ambient from me, huh? What have I done to you?" Bit shouts.

Hiltz looks into Bit's angry eyes, and doesn't respond.

"No time to be a deaf mute, Hiltz. Talk, or I swear I'll ask Shadow to bite your tongue off." Raven angers even more.

* * *

Ryss bites down on her bottom lip, and can't take this anymore. She walks over to Raven, and takes his gun away, and throws it at Specular's feet to crush.

"What are you doing?" Raven screams.

"I'm ashamed at you Raven. You too, Bit. Yes, Hiltz deserves to be hurt, like he hurt us. But for what? Even if you kill him Bit , it won't bring Leena and Ambient back, and it won't avenge your parents, Raven. Van is right. Guardian Force soldiers don't act like this. Drop your weapon, Bit!" Ryss speaks.

Bit's eyes grew red from tears, and throws his gun over to Van.

"Now, what were you going to say, Hiltz?" Ryss asks.

"Can you at least put your guns down?" Hiltz asks.

"Uh, no! I'm exercising the second amendment: The right to bare arms." Raven quoted.

"What if I can bring them back?" Hiltz says.

"Who?" Bit speaks through the tears.

"Leena and Ambient." Hiltz groans in pain, as Raven still has his foot on his leg.

"You're not God, Hiltz. There's no way you can do that." Bit spoke.

"Yes I can. All Zoidians have powers. Ryss can control minds, and I can heal." Hiltz explains.

"Why would a zoidian like you give life. You sure can take it away." Raven calms down.

"If you spare my life, I will heal Ambient and Leena." Hiltz holds his leg in pain.

"Spare your life? Why? So you can keep living and cause more chaos." Van kicks Hiltz in the leg.

"I wasn't doing this for myself. This wasn't my idea!" Hiltz shouts back.

"Then who idea was it, Hiltz? Huh, the boggyman, the hamburgler." Van adds.

"Who in the hell is the hamburlger?" Raven looks over at Van.

"He's one of the mascots for McDonalds." Van smirks.

* * *

Raven turns away from Van, and looks back down at Hiltz. "Answer the question, Hiltz?" Raven asks.

"Prozen. Prozen put me up to this." Hiltz said.

"Prozen is dead. The Dark Kaiser wrapped around his body, and blew up in my face. I remember, I was there." Raven angers.

"Prozen is a zoidian himself! He has the power to revive himself, dual times. But now he's used them all up." Hiltz explains.

"Scat! Where's Prozen?" Van asks.

"In a base, a few thousand miles away from here." Hiltz confirms.

"Looks like we need to pay Prozen a little visit." Raven smirks. "Get up!" Raven says as he yanks Hiltz off of the ground.

"Wait, before we find Prozen. Prove to me you can heal Ambient and Leena." Bit stops Hiltz.

Hiltz nods to himself, and places his hands on Bit's broken hand. Bit felt, as the bones in his hand, began to heal instantly, and the pain was gone. Bit then looked over Hiltz's body to see his gunshot wounds were healed as well. Raven grabs Hiltz, and throws him over to Shadow.

"Make sure he doesn't escape." Raven looks over at Shadow.

Shadow nods, and grips his claws into Hiltz, and drags him along the floor. Van walks over to Bit, and places his hand on his shoulder.

"You're doing the right thing, Bit." Van smiles.

"I know." Bit nods.

"You know, for a second there, I though you were gonna shoot me." Van laughs.

"I was." Bit walks past Van.


	19. Catch Me if You Can

**__**

Chapter 18: Catch Me if You Can

* * *

Bit's Liger Zero came to a stop in front of the destroyed base. Karl Schubaltz looks up from his injured shoulder, and stands up. The Liger Zero lowers his head, and opens the cockpit. Bit jumps out, and walks over to Toros, who was still holding Leena. Bit crouched down, and looks at Toros, his eyes still red from all the crying.

Bit turns around to see Raven's Geno Saurer, walking over. Raven jumps out of the Geno, and drops Hiltz on the ground, with Shadow's foot on his back. Karl's eyes grow large at the sight of Hiltz, and jogs over to Raven. Karl picks Hiltz up by his hair, and drops him back on the ground. Raven shakes his head at Karl, and picks up Hiltz again.

He throws Hiltz down at Toros' feet, and directs his eyes to Leena. Bit takes Leena's body from Toros' hands, and places her in Hiltzs' palms. Hiltz places his hands around Leena's head, as he closes his eyes. Toros watches as Leena's dual gunshot wounds, begin to close. Once the wounds fully close, Leena's eyes spring open, with a gasp of air.

She looks around hanger, until her eyes met with Hiltz. She screams, and crawls away into Bit's arms. Leena looks up at a sensitive Bit, and turns around and hugs him. Bit hugs Leena back, and looks at Hiltz, who was closely guarded by Shadow. Leena let's go of Bit, and turns to her dad.

* * *

Across from Leena and Toros, Raven put his foot on Hiltz back, and kicked him over to Ambient. Hiltz soon grew tired of the rough treatment, but he wasn't about to fight back. Shadow would instantly tear him apart if he fought Raven. Hiltz dropped to his knees, and looks at damaged dead Ambient.

"I didn't want this." Hiltz speaks, looking at Ambient.

"We didn't want this either, but we can't always expect things to play out like they did." Bit spoke.

"Prozen forced me to push aside all my feelings, to gather these Tigers. All I wanted to do was to get Ambient back. But I feel he's better off with you." Hiltz touches Ambient's head.

Hiltz places his other hand on Ambient, and flows his energy into Ambient. One by one, all of Ambients twisted and broken armour began to heal. All of Ambient's wounds were healed, but he wouldn't wake up still.

"He might need a jolt of electricity." Hiltz looks up at Bit.

Specular kicks aside Bit, and bends down to Ambient. She puts her claws on Ambient's chest area, and sends a shock into his chest. Ambient's eyes glowed a bright emerald green. Ambient wiggled his body, and stood to his feet. He shakes his head, and turns towards Bit and Hiltz. Ambient grabs Bit by his shirt, and gives him a tight hug. Hiltz steps away from them, and walks over to Raven, who shoves him into Karl.

* * *

Karl took Hiltz away from Raven, and made sure he wouldn't escape. Van then walks over to battered Hiltz and looks into his eyes.

"Where is this base?" Van asks.

"Two miles, east of the River of Zi." Hiltz confirms.

Van nods and turns at Raven, who had a look in his face.

"What's on your mind?" Van asks.

Raven pulls Van to the side near his Geno Saurer.

"Why isn't Hiltz fighting back. I know we kicked his assets, but I think he's planning something." Raven supposed.

"I understand where you're coming from. The important thing is to stop Prozen... ... ...again. We'll worry about Hiltz later, now Zoid up." Van said.

Van turns away from Raven, and proceeds to his Blade Liger, which was just repaired by Zeke.

"Major Schubaltz!" Van calls. "Round up as many survivors as possible, and get them medical attention. Seijuurou, get your Soul Tiger, and get ready to move out." Van orders.

"What is this all about?" Karl stands up.

"Prozen's back. Don't ask me how, but he's back." Van shrugs.

"Can I come?" Vega asks.

"We need you to stay here on this one. If any of Hiltz's men comes after you guys, we need your amazing skills to fight them off." Van suggested.

"Yes sir." Vega stands up straight.

Van nods at Fiona, which told her to get up. Fiona goes up to the Blade Liger, and jumps into the back seat, and straps herself in. Van seats in front of her, and closes the cockpit.

* * *

Raven and Ryss in unison jumped into their Geno Saurer, as Seji walked passed them in his Soul Tiger. Bit though, was still on the ground hugging Leena. He finally brought himself to pull away her, kissed her on her forehead. Ambient walks passed her, and hugs her as well, before jumping onto the Liger Zero's back.

Bit leaped into the cockpit, and watched as it closed over him. Ambient them changed into his energy form, and fused with the Liger Zero, and began to change his armour into the Zero Jager. Hiltz then tore away from Karl, and raced to the Jager.

"You're not stopping Prozen without me!" Hiltz shouts.

Bit stops the Jager, and turns his zoid towards Hiltz.

"What makes you think we want you to tag along?" Bit asks.

"Because without me, you wont get within 100 yards of that base." Hiltz warns.

"Were good warriors, we can handle ourselves." Raven angers.

"Like you handled my Mad Thunder." Hiltz speaks, making a good point.

"I still say we kill him, right here, right now." Raven pops up on Van's screen.

"Fine! You won't listen to me, then I'll take matters into my own hands! You're gonna wish you killed me!" Hiltz shouts.

Hiltz snaps his fingers, and uncloaking beside Bit, was the red Lightning Saix. The Saix walks over to Hiltz, and opens it's cockpit. Hiltz jumps in the cockpit, and powers the Saix out into the open desert.

"I told you we should have killed him!" Raven shouts, as he rockets his Geno Saurer after Hiltz.

* * *

Racing down the desert plains, only Bit was fast enough to keep up with Hiltz in his Jager. The others were only a few yards behind, but were unable to match their speeds. Hiltz bolts ahead of the Jager in massive speeds using his boosters. The pressure built in the Saixs' cockpit, straining Hiltzs' arms.

Bit cringed, and activated his dual ion boosters. The Jager lunges forward in speed, sucking Bit in the back of his seat. It wasn't long before the Jager was shoulder to shoulder with the Saix. Hiltz smirks to himself, and activates a highlighted button on his console. Instantly, the Saix vanished. Bit stopped the Jager, digging his zoid into the sand. Bit looks around for Hiltz, but he was nowhere to be found.

It couldn't have cloaked, otherwise, the Saix would leave footprints. The Blade Liger runs up beside the Jager, and Van pops up on Bit's screen.

"Where'd he go?" Van asks.

"I don't know. He just vanished." Bit shrugs.

"Use your anti-cloak device. We can locate his zoids' footprints." Raven suggest.

"I already did, nothing." Bit frowned.

"Great, he used a teleport." Fiona speaks.

"What? Zoids have never been able to teleport." Van turns at Fiona behind him.

"Dr. D created the worlds first teleportation device for Zoids. Hiltz must have stollen it." Fiona explains.

"Teriffic! Now Hiltz is probably at the base organizing a strike." Seji angers.

"Were not at a lost. Dr. D made two, one for zoids, another for humans. I think he gave it to Stoller." Fiona supposed.

"Why would he give it Stoller?" Bit asks.

"Well, Stollers' a trust worthy man." Fiona adds.

"Alright, so back to Dr. D we go." Van orders.

"That village is days away! We ain't got days!" Raven shouts.

"We do now!" Van speaks.

* * *

Day later, the warriors made their way back to the Sun Colony. Without greeting the old man at the gate, they quickly raced to Stoller's house. As the warriors approached the door, Bit wasn't too sure to knock this time. Fiona pushed passed them, and gently knocked on the door.

A few seconds later, Stoller answered the door, and what a surprise... ... he was wearing a shirt. Stoller gave off a strange expression, as the warriors were back so soon, and what they looked like.

"You all look like hell." Stoller speaks.

"Cut the chatter, dad. This is important, where's Dr. D." Bit pushes past Fiona.

"He's in the back. Come in." Stoller opes the door, but the warriors are hesitant to walks in.

"What's wrong?" Stoller asks.

"Are you sure nobodies here of the other gender." Bit spoke.

"Oh, don't worry Bit, its clear." Stoller laughs.

Bit and the warriors walk into the house, to see Dr. D walking from the hanger, with grease all over his hands and shirt. He looks at the battered warriors, and sets gown the Zoid component in his hands.

"What on Zi happened to you all. You look like..."

"Hell, I know. Look, did you create a teleport machine?" Bit cuts off Dr. D.

"Uh, yes, why?" Dr. D asks.

"We need to use it." Van steps forward.

"For?" Dr. D pokes out his lips.

"Long story short! Hiltz teleported, Prozen is back, and I will put my foot up your old a-s, if you don't show us this machine!" Raven grabs Dr. D.

Dr. D tears away Raven, and walks back towards the hanger, as the warriors and their organoids followed.

* * *

As the warriors walked outside towards the hanger, Stoller admired the warriors' zoid, with an addition of the Soul Tiger, and one zoid missing. Stoller stops, and puts his arm in front of Raven.

"Where's my Dark Spiner?" Stoller looks at Raven.

"Um, see what had happen was. It happened to get destroyed in combat. I can pay you back." Raven makes a nervous laugh.

Stollers' facial expression changes, as he glares at Raven.

"That was a 700,000 yen Zoid! You just can't walk in a store and say 'Hey, I would like a Dark Spiner!' I saved for twenty years to get that zoid, and you destroy it within a few days." Stoller angers.

"I didn't know you wanted it back." Raven shrugs.

"Raven, I personally though, since you're a great warrior, you could handle yourself in combat. But I forgot to read your track record. You destroyed, a Zaber Fang, a Geno Saurer, another Geno Saurer, a Geno Breaker, another Zaber Fang, my Dark Spiner, and now you've got into another Geno Saurer. So, when are gonna to destroy this one?" Stoller explains.

"I don't plan on it." Raven grew serious.

"You piece of..."

"Excuse me, but we have a mission at hand!" Seji shouts, as he grips his sword.

"Thank you. Now if you will follow me." Dr. D walks into the hanger, as the others follow.

Stoller composes himself, and bits down on his bottom lip, trying not to picture his destroyed Dark Spiner.

* * *

Dr. D turns on the lights of the hanger, exposing Stollers' Elephander. But a few yards from the Elepander, was a small machine, about the size of a house cat. The warriors walks over to the device, and were surprised, thinking the machine might have been larger.

"This is it?" Van asks.

"Yes. Since you already know what it can do. I'll show you how to operate it." Dr. D speaks.

Dr. D walks over to the crest looking device, with shiny silver lining around the edges. He places his finger over a small green button and presses it. Instantly, a holographic globe of Zi forms, flickering slightly. The globe began to rotate, like the planet itself.

"Now, where would you like to go?" Dr. D asks.

"Can we takes this outside, we need to bring the Zoids too." Van suggested.

"Of course, Ambient, Shadow, can you take his outside?" Dr. D asks the two organoids.

The two organoids didn't move, and just started at Dr. D.

"Would you just carry the thing!" Bit orders.

At the sound of Bits' command, Ambient walks over to the machine, and picks it up, and carries it outside. Ambient places the device down on the ground in front of the zoids, and backs away towards Bit.

"We need to head for the River of Zi." Van speaks.

Dr. D nods, and touches the globe with his index finger, and the globe interacts with his touch. The River of Zi is shown on the globe, the warriors could actually see the river slowly flowing.

"If would get in your zoids, I can activate the device." Dr. D explains.

The warriors agree, and jumped into their zoids, as their organoids, hand on to the zoids' backs. Dr. D draws his finger over to a red button, and presses it. The machine began to make a wind sounding the nose, and then shot out a bubble, growing in size until engulfing the warriors. Dr. D walks up to bubble, and pops it, instantly, the warriors, organoids, and Zoids, vanished.


	20. Defensive Security

**_Chapter 19: Defensive Security_**

* * *

A soap looking bubble forms at the edge of the River of Zi, and pops. Fading into the sunlight, were the warriors. The Jager shook his head from the transport, Bit also felt queasy from the trip. Van and Fiona faces turned green, as their stomachs felt it had dropped to their feet.

Across from the Blade Liger, Raven placed his head on the Geno Saurers' console and tried to shake off the sick feelings. Ryss burped over and over again, as she came over her upset stomach. Seijuurou on the other hand, closed his eyes, and meditated, ignoring the stomach pain. Minutes later, the warriors were beginning to feel a whole lot better.

Like Hiltz said before, the base was visually three miles away. From a distance, it didn't look like anything special. With the Blade Liger leading, the warriors charged over to the base, making sure to stay out of sight. Roars of engines sound, as a Whale King touches down.

Zoid Hunters load Zoids into the Whale King, nothing too dangerous, mostly Rev Raptors. Van's eyes switch to the other side of the Whale King, as a familiar Lightning Saix raced up to the base. Zoid Hunters sitting by the landing pad see Hiltz get out of the Saix, and backs away.

* * *

Van turns at the other warriors and nods, and creeps his Blade Liger closer. As the warriors came closer, all at once, their danger indicators began to blink and sound. Bit stopped his Jager, and looked around his surrounding. It wasn't long before five Guysaks bursts from the sand. The scorpion like zoids hiss at the enemy zoids, as they sharpen their claws together. The Guysaks then wiggle their legs, and runs around the warriors, as they do so, they deploy their Smoke Dischargers.

Ravens' Geno Saurer growled deeply, and looked around the smoke.

"Fools." Raven smirks.

Raven activates the Geno Saurers vents along its body, blowing air from them. Eventually the smoke cleared, and Raven lunged at one of the Guysaks.

"Showtime, Liger!" Bit smiles.

The Jager roars and lunges over to one of the Guysaks, which then fires its' AZ 30 mm Beam Rifle on the tip of its' long tail. The Jager swiftly darts from the beams, so fast, almost showing double of itself. The claws of the Jager began to glow bright.

"Strike Laser Claw!" Bit shouts.

The laser claws slices through the tail of the Guysak, and falls on the sand. The Jager lands in the sand, twisting its body making a quick turn around. Bit activates the Jagers' shock cannon, and fires over and over the Guysak until it falls to the ground. Across the field, Ryss extended one of her Psycho Geno Saurers' grappling claws.

The claw gripped onto the Guysaks' firing tail, and pinned it to the sand, flipping the Guysak over on its back. Using the other grappling claw, she gripped onto the bottom of the Guysak, and sent an electric shock, frying the Guysak. The scorpion zoid stopped wiggling, and relaxed in defeat.

"This has to be the worst AI, I've ever faced." Ryss pouted. "Child's play."

* * *

Van smirks at Ryss' words, as his laser blade severs another Guysaks legs off of it. Using the long fangs in the Blade Liger's mouth, and Van sunk them into the Guysak's head, and tossed it away. In front of Van, Seijuurou just had finished goring his Guysak with the Soul Tigers' long claws.

On the other side of the field, Raven placed the Geno Saurer's foot on the Guysaks head, and pressed down until he heard it crush under it's foot. Raven sighs in boredom, as the Guysaks weren't even a challenge. The five warriors walks away from the sparking Guysaks, and headed closer to the base, but the bases defensive weren't finished yet.

The warriors approached the entrance hanger of the base, thinking they made it undetected. The Zero Jager walks up to the entrance, but then is blown away from it's feet. The Jager landed on his back, but quickly got to his feet. Stepping out of the shadows of the hanger, was a black and red Energy Liger.

* * *

The zoid warriors backed away, as this strange zoid walks closer. The Energy Liger is a Lion-type Zoid, created by the Neo-Zenebas Empire. It was developed from the same wild Zoid type as the Liger Zero. The Energy Liger is unusual, in that it uses a special power source for its weapons and other systems.

The Zoid has a unique "Energy Charger" system built into its back. The Energy Charger feeds off the Energy Liger's core power system and amplifies its output, producing tachyon particles that in turn power its weapons and movement systems. This gives the Energy Liger far greater speed and firepower than comparably sized Zoids. The Energy Liger's primary weapons, a twin-barrelled beam cannon and an eight-barrelled Gatling gun, are both powered by the Energy Charger.

As a result, the weapons are very powerful and deal tremendous damage. The Energy Liger has a pair of wings, also powered by the Energy Charger, that provide the Zoid with limited flight capability, along with the ability to cut through opponents. It's most strange looking attachment, was a long silver sharp horn that jutted from it's forehead. The Energy Liger steps closer to the warriors, and lets out a bone chilling roar. Apparently this zoid was running on a more sophisticated AI.

* * *

Ambient blasts off the ground, and fuses with the Jager without being asks. The Jager was then changed into the Liger Zero Schneider. Ambient then leaped out of the Schneider, and flew into the background, with the other organoids. Bit nods over at Ambient, and turns back to the Energy Liger. Raven then pops up on Bits' screen with a confused expression.

"Whats the deal with this Zoid? I've never seen it before in my life." Raven shrugs.

"I have." Ryss speaks.

"Please explain, before this things attacks." Raven grew nervous.

"This was on of the zoids that tried to defeat the Deathsaurer long ago. I saved my life before, its one of few zoids that doesn't need a pilot, like the Liger Zero." Ryss explains.

"Only wild zoids can defeat wild zoids." Fiona adds.

"Liger's a wild zoid. I'll fight it." Bit speaks.

"Good luck." Ryss backs away her Geno Saurer.

Likewise to Ryss, the rest of the warriors back away, as the Energy Liger and Schneider circle each other. The Schneider then growled a few words to Bit, which confused him.

"Liger? Fine, you fight him. I'll just seat back." Bit lets go of the controls, and lets the Liger handle this.

The two wild zoids walked around each other, growling and making slight roars. The Energy Liger then barreled towards the Schneider, claws extended. The Zero leaped back, and swiped the paws of the Energy Liger away.

* * *

The Energy Liger regains its balance, and began to fire its eight-barrelled Gatling gun. The Zero Schneider ducked down, but the large orange ears were clipped by the ammo. The Zero shook it off, and lunged for the Energy Liger. Using its "Energy Charger" the Liger made it's large silver horn glow with electricity.

Using the high output thrusters on the shoulder, the Schneider blasted away from the Energy Liger. In the background, Ryss grew tired of the fight, knowing that both of these Zoids would fight all day and night. Ryss focused her mind on the AI chip, to make it malfunction. Her eyes tightened, due to the strain she was putting on her brain.

The chip inside of the fighting Energy Liger, began to malfuction, and spark, until it blew from the Liger's console. The Energt Ligers' eyes glowed a bright yellow for a few seconds, and turned a dull black. The zoid fell to the ground in defeat, as it stopped moving. Bit looks over at Ryss and frowns.

"What was that for! Once again Ryss, Liger had it!" Bit shouted.

"Once again, Bit. Your zoid was taking too long." Ryss smiles.

Seijuurou laughs in his cockpit, and shakes his head.

"Alright enough. Lets get inside this base." Van speaks as he jumps out of the cockpit, as Zeke follows.

* * *

Bit, Raven, and Van and their organoids enter the base, as Ryss and Fiona stay outside, making sure Zoid Hunters wouldn't be able to fight back in their zoids. Van and Raven slides their backs across the walls, and look around the corner. Zoid Hunter were everywhere, on high alert, looking for the warriors responsible for taking out the Guysaks and Energy Liger.

Van took out his handgun, but this small weapon wasn't enough to take out all these men. Bit walks up to Raven, and hands him one of his small sub-machine guns. Raven smirks, and takes the gun from Bit's hands. Raven grabs Van by his shirt, and throws him over to Zeke.

Bit and Raven takes up their positions, and nod at one another. Zeke covers his ears, as Bit and Raven fire their weapons. The Zoid Hunter that weren't killed in the assault, quickly took cover, and fired back, with likewise weapons.

"A Blade Liger, and Geno Saurer secures the hangar; we won't be able to get our zoids out!" A zoid hunter shouts.

"Who cares! Just ace the warriors we have now!" Another hunter shouts.

Raven digs down in his pocket, and pulls out a grenade. He pulls the pin, and throws it down the corridor. The zoid hunter scream, as the grenade explodes with 150,000 volts of electricity. The warriors move around the corner, stepping over the paralyzed zoid hunters.

* * *

The warriors find a zoid access hallway. A Rev Raptor stands, unmanned in the corridor. Zoid Hunters lob Grenades at the warriors, but miss and destroy the Rev Raptor. Bit and Ambient engage and win, by pushing oil drums towards the hunters, shooting them to make them explode. They then reach an open door heavily guarded and defeat the resistance, continuing through into the narrows corridors.

Van leads the warriors on the offense secure the deck, that will eventually lead to Hiltz and Prozen. Multiple hunters rush in, attempting to defend them. From a distance, Shadow and Ambient pick off the hunters one by one, as Zeke beats a hunter with his tail. The warriors gather their organoids, and head deeper into the base, until coming to a staircase.

With weapons drawn, the warriors creeped up the stairs, until coming to the second level. This level however, was empty. Using high caution, Bit crept down the corridors as Ambient followed. Sweat filled his forehead, and clothes, he held his firearm upward. Prozen's voice could be heard in the next doorway.

Raven took up his postion, as the other crouched down. Bit peeked in the doorway, to see Hiltz and Prozen speaking to one another.

"You led those warriors right to us." Prozen speaks.

"How was I suppose to know they knew where I went." Hiltz defends.

"Maybe cause you told them!" Prozen shouts.

"Ah, that could be it." Hiltz nods. "We have no choice put to blow this base. We could blow them up."

"I'm not blowing our last stronghold. This ends today!" Prozen angers.


	21. Lethal Zoidians The Final Battle

**_Chapter 20: Lethal Zoidians - The Final Battle_**

* * *

The two men, made their way to the hanger, Prozen and Hiltz, who is in a Guysak Stinger Special with its hatch open, conversing. The two are looking towards the Control Hanger of the base. This custom Guysak was painted bright red with a green canopy, making it resemble an Imperial Zoid. In addition to its custom paint job, it was also far more powerful than any Guysak depicted before or since, sporting a pair of side-mounted machine guns, a Nerve Gas Bomb Launcher and a top speed three times greater than a typical Guysak.

Hiltz adjusted the straps himself in his personal Guysak, and looks over at Prozen, who jumps into a King Gojulas. The Helic Republic designed the King Gojulas to turn the tide in their war with the Guylos Empire. A massive Zoid with Godzilla design influences like other Zoids in the Gojulas line, it boasted extremely thick armor and highly destructive rapid-fire weapons, as well as advanced sensors and sonic weaponry: the Super Sound Blaster was designed to amplify its roar to deadly volumes, rattling apart Zoids it couldn't reach to destroy in melee.

For it's size, this zoid is mounted with high output thrusters fixed all over the main body. Allowing this zoid to move at high speeds to avoid large attacks, such as Charge Partical Beams. In actual combat, it proved nigh-unstoppable, going down on record and in many promotional catalogue texts as the single strongest Zoid of its era.

* * *

Inside of the hanger, were a series of large rotating platforms, used to power the massive base. Even though Prozen didn't want to, he had no choice but to blow this base, and the rotating platforms, were highly explosive. Prozen powers the massive King Gojulas forwards, as Hiltz scurries below him in his special Guysak.

As the two of them reach the exit of the hanger, they stop as the Liger Zero, Geno Saurer, Blade Liger, and the Soul Tiger block their escape. Prozen smirks, and shakes his head. He soon pops up on Vans' screen, smiling.

"Nice to see you again, Van. I see you've succeeded in destroying everything I've worked for." Prozen crosses his arms.

"You know me, always glad to help." Van laughs, but soon drops his smile.

Prozen laughs his usual sadistic laugh, and turns at Hiltz.

"You expect to defeat us, in those cereal box zoids?" Hiltz speaks, as he arrives on Bits' screen.

"I've seen what I have to become to stop men like you. And you know what, I like what I've become." Bit speaks, as he lunges his Liger forward.

Ambient runs along side the Liger, and changes into his energy form, and fuses with the liger. Instantly changing the Liger Zero, into the Murasame Liger. The Liger leaps towards the Guysak Stinger Special, with claws glowing. Hiltz places his hands around the controls, and expresses his skills. The dual black claws of the red Guysak grabs onto the Ligers' claws, and throws it away. Bit forces the liger to land on its feet, leaving long tear marks in the metal floors below.

* * *

As the others, Raven, Van, and Seijuurou spread out, surrounding the King Gojulas. Seji lunges his Soul Tiger runs up to the Gojulas, preparing to strike it. Van then jumps the Blade Liger onto a rotating platform, and ducks to avoid one of the other platforms passing right above the Blade Liger, he reaches a main platform, grabs onto the Gojulas' head.

The entire room shakes, as the Gojulas roars. Prozen throws the Gojulas' head, shaking the Blade Liger off. On the ground, the Soul Tiger grabs hold of the foot of the Gojulas, and bites down on it. Prozen was beginning to be overwhelmed, but Prozen wasn't finished yet. The Gojulas lowered its' Super Gatling Gun, and blasted away Van and Seji. Across the hanger, Hiltzs' Guysak was thrown into the walls, legs slightly sparking.

"I little fight in ya, Bit Cloud, I like that." Hiltz smirks, as he licks the blood from his mouth.

"Then you're gonna really love me!" Bit lunges.

The Murasame Liger grabs hold of the Guysak's tail, and tackles it to the ground. Being stronger than a normal Guysak, the tail lifted the Murasame Liger, and threw it on one of the rotating platforms. Bit shakes his head, and looks over at the other warriors.

* * *

Cutting over to the Blade Liger, who was pinned under the Gojulas' tail, and a giant foot, kicking Raven's Geno Saurer where the left arm has been ripped away from the main body, due to the Soul Tiger. Prozen angers as his zoid was being damaged. If the King Gojulus sustains too much damage, it could selfdestruct with Prozen inside.

He then begins to activate his Super Sound Blaster. The Gojulas then lets out a giant roar, literally blowing Van, Raven, and Seijuurou out into the desert. At the top of the platform rises the massive light. Prozen circles around the side and front of him, revealing Ryss charging her charged particle cannon, the cannon fires, slamming right into the Gojulas' side.

The entire body of the Gojulas has been burnt badly; the metal is scarred. A sad fate for the zoid. As Prozen circles around to reveal that his side, a slightly damaged rib, was beginning to break. He bled slightly on his forehead, but that wouldn't slow him down.

The thick armour of the Gojulas was able to survive the cannon.

"You're out of your league little girl!" Prozen shouts.

The massive tail of the Gojulas rises, and swipes the blue Geno Saurer from the platform. Ryss screams inside of the cockpit, as her zoid crashes into the ground.

"You'll pay for that, Prozen!" Raven shouts in anger.

"Who cares for this zoidian!" Prozen shouts.

"I do!" Raven angers as Ryss was harmed, but before he could attack, the Gojulas swiped him away as well.

* * *

Switching to Bit against Hiltz. The Murasame Liger ducks just before being slices in half by the Guysaks claws. The armour of the Murasame Liger was beginning to wear out, and Bit didn't know how long it could take this. As Bit was thinking, he was struck by the Guysaks' tail weapon, sending him into the wall, further damaging his armour.

But cringed inside of the cockpit, he looks up as Hiltzs' red Guysak stabbed the Ligers' leg with one of its skinny legs. The liger roared in pain, as sparks flew.

"Give up, boy! You're no match!" Hiltz angers. "I have been wearing out your armours ever since you been after me, and now, you have none left!"

Bit eyes widened, as it was true. Bit had no idea that Hiltz was wearing out his transformation armours all along. Bit could have transformed into the Liger Zero Phoenix, but it would overload the liger's core, and probably destroy him. Bit closed his eyes, and prepared for defeat, but then, Ambient appeared on his screen.

"You're giving up so easy!" Ambient growls.

Bit opens his eyes and looks at his red organoid.

"You have an Ultimate X, for Zi's sake. Use it! You know what armour to re-arm with." Ambient speaks.

"Re-arm with what?" Bit asks.

"The basic Zero armour!" Ambient speaks, as he disappears from the screen.

Bit looks in the corner of his eye as Ambient fused with the Liger. It wasn't long before the Murasame Liger changed into the Liger Zero. But this time, Ambient didn't shoot out of the Liger, he stayed fused, instantly peeking the Liger Zero to his full potential.

* * *

The Liger Zeros' eyes glow a bright gold, and forces the Guysak off of him. Bit grabs hold of the controls, and powers the Liger forward. The Guysak opens fire, shattering the metal around the Liger Zero. The Liger quickly drops behind cover, out of sight. Hiltz looks around, sweat filled his forehead, and dripped down his face.

He couldn't keep his concentration, due to the King Gojulas fighting the other warriors. Without warning, the Liger came from behind, claws glowing. Hiltz eyes grew large, as the Liger stripped away one of the Guysaks' side-mounted machine guns. The Guysak hissed in pain, and wiggled around.

The Liger Zero landed in front of the damaged Guysak, and charged at it once again. Hiltz grips the controls, and jets his Guysak backwards, dodging the Ligers' glowing claws. Though Bit was out of breath, he couldn't stop fighting, but Ambient fueled his body.

The Liger locked claws with the Guysak, and neither of them budged. Elsewhere, the glowing blade from the Blade Liger sliced through the axel of the Gojulas' left ankle. The massive zoid crouched down, unable to get up. Prozen knew he was outmatched, but he wasn't about to give up. Using one of his various weapons, Prozen fired at a console at the end of the hanger.

* * *

The bright light rises above the platform slowly, turning to face the open end of the bay, and lights its engines, rocketing away from the rotating platforms. Cutting to an exterior view of the base, as it burns and explosions flare all along its length. Shards of light slowly shines from it. The light fires into the atmosphere, flying into space. Bit stares straight ahead, piloting the Liger Zero as best as he can.

Cut to the Gojulas' battle as it sweeps past the scene, Prozen laughs in victory. In all of the warrior's cockpits, a screen beeps and displays:

_"Hanger Temp Critical!"_

Bit rises from his chair and lunges forward. The massive pressure the Liger put on the Guysak has broken into a few dozen large fragments, all of which are slowly spinning away from each other. As Bit watches, one massive fragment comes swiftly from the far side of him and collides with another, closer one, splitting it in half, and the two go spinning off in a giant gout of fire and debris from the Guysak.

Ambient could only stay fused for a couple of more seconds, but that was all Bit needed. Charging up his claws, Bit activated a hidden attack.

"Dynamic Strike Laser Claw!" He shouts.

Hiltz watches in horror as the Guysak was whipped to shreds by the fast moving claws. The only thing left of the Guysak, was the head.

* * *

Hiltz lies in the cockpit, bleeding from his head. He looks up at the Liger Zero, knowing he was about to be slayed.

"Go ahead, Bit!" Hiltz challenged.

The Liger grabs the Guysak's head, and brings it up to his face.

"I won't kill you, Hiltz." Bit speaks. "I'm not like you, but that doesn't mean Ambient wont."

Ambient smirks as his body was wrapped around the Ligers' core. The Liger throws the Guysaks' head across the hanger, into the shining light. Slowly, the head of the Guysak was being incenorated, but Hiltz didn't even flinch. He smirks on Bits' screen, until he was no more. Due to Hiltz being incinerated, there was no way he could heal himself.

Ambient fires out of the Liger Zero, slightly smoking. He shakes his head, and gives a thumbs up to Bit. Bit nods, and turns around towards the rest of the warriors, but the Liger stopped itself, as Vans' Blade Liger was thrown in front of him. Van and Fiona screams inside of the cockpit.

"Van, we gotta go! This base is about to blow!" Bit screams.

"Fine by me!" Van speaks, as he gets up his Blade Liger.

The damaged Blade Liger stands up, and limps out of the base into the desert. Seijuurou nods to himself, and leaves also, followed by Ryss, but as everyones was running away, Raven stayed.

"Raven! Let's go!" Bit shouts.

"Not yet, I'm not done yet!" Raven screams.

The Geno Saurer grabs hold of the Gojulas' head with its long arms, and brings it down, a few yards from the Genos' face. Raven smirks as he charges his charged partical beam.

"Raven, what are you doing? You can't kill me, I'll just come right back!" Prozen smiles.

"You always threw everything you had at me, but now I can take it, and now I can give it back!" Raven shouts as he fires.

The charged partical beam blew through the Gojulas' cockpit, destroying Prozen, making sure he can't revive himself. Raven was blown back from the force, smacking into the Liger Zero. The two zoids slammed into the desert sands.

The zoids struggle to their feet, and race away from the critical base. As the warriors run away, the base erupts into a bright explosion, which everyone could see from the destroyed Guardian Force base. The blasts shock wave hit the warriors, and tossed them threw the desert, then, everything went dark.


	22. Epilogue

**_Chapter 21: Epilogue_**

* * *

A large body of desert, tinted gold by an oncoming sunrise. A very majestic sight for the human eyes. A Gregorian chant rises as the zoid warriors make their way back to the destroyed Guardian Force base. As they looks up to see the Guardian Force base in front of them.

Over in the base, Leena ran up to the Liger Zero. The cockpit opens, and Bit jumps out. Leena hugs him for a time on end. Ryss shakes her head them, thinking nothing special, but then, Raven stands beside her, and takes her hand. Ryss looks up a battered Raven, as tears form in her eyes.

Raven smiles back, but doesn't shed any tears. Ryss hugs Raven around his upper body, probably because she's shorter. Van on the other hand, drops from his Blade Liger, and lays on the sand, to catch his breath, as Fiona lies beside him. The four organoids gather around each other, looking at one another, not knowing what to make of the situation.

The organoids place their various colored claws together, and nod, before walking up to their partners. Seijuurou jumps in his Soul Tiger, and smirks as he runs away into the desert. As the warriors rested, Karl Schubaltz limps his way over to the warriors and organoids, and salutes them.

All the warriors salute back, except, Bit, who gave a thumbs up. Karl shakes his head, and walks away. Far away, in the leveled destroyed base, Prozen blasted. Out of the flames, a black colored Zoid Core rolled from the flames, and into the sands, instanly turning the sand below it into glass.

A shadow figure forms over the core, and picks it up, and smirks. Panning back to the Guardian Force base, Bit isolates himself with Leena, beside the destroyed base.

_"Now, what was it you wanted tell me before?"_ Bit looked into Leena's purple eyes.

Leena shifted her feet, and spoke._ "Bit. I'm pregnant."_

* * *

_Coldplay: Viva La Vida_

**_I used to rule the world  
Seas would rise when I gave the word  
Now in the morning I sleep alone  
Sweep the streets I used to own_**

**_I used to roll the dice  
Feel the fear in my enemies eyes  
Listen as the crowd would sing:  
"Now the old king is dead! Long live the king!"_**

**_One minute I held the key  
Next the walls were closed on me  
And I discovered that my castles stand  
Upon pillars of salt, and pillars of sand_**

**_I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing  
Roman Cavalry choirs are singing  
Be my mirror my sword and shield  
My missionaries in a foreign field  
For some reason I can not explain  
Once you know there was never, never an honest word  
That was when I ruled the world  
(Ohhh)_**

**_It was the wicked and wild wind  
Blew down the doors to let me in.  
Shattered windows and the sound of drums  
People could not believe what I'd become  
Revolutionaries Wait  
For my head on a silver plate  
Just a puppet on a lonely string  
Oh who would ever want to be king? _**

**_I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing  
Roman Cavalry choirs are singing  
Be my mirror my sword and shield  
My missionaries in a foreign field  
For some reason I can not explain  
I know Saint Peter won't call my name  
Never an honest word  
And that was when I ruled the world  
(Ohhhhh Ohhh Ohhh)_**

**_Hear Jerusalem bells are ringings  
Roman Cavalry choirs are singing  
Be my mirror my sword and shield  
My missionaries in a foreign field  
For some reason I can not explain  
I know Saint Peter will call my name  
Never an honest word  
But that was when I ruled the world  
Oooooh Oooooh Oooooh_**

* * *

_**Author's Note: Zoids:**The Three Tigers, is complete. Bit Cloud and the warriors will return. Sooner than you think. Join them in another adventure in my soon to be posted fic: **"Zoids: New Era"**_


End file.
